


I don't think we've been formally introduced.

by Amifall, Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I'm new to tags so idk, Insecurities, M/M, Malec, Mushy, Other, Romance, Self-Worth, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane, University, fears, human world - Freeform, oh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amifall/pseuds/Amifall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus felt exhausted. He was panting, trying hard to catch his breath. Turning his head to look at the man next to him and was met with glowing hazels. If he hadn’t been here himself he’d not believe what had happened. He’d learned that Alexander wasn’t keen on talking about his thoughts and feelings, that Alexander showed his feelings through actions. And Magnus had to admit, Alexander had some serious action going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library.

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on Tumblr! :D  
> [ Amifallwasalreadytaken. ](http://amifallwasalreadytaken.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have a pretty serious obsession with these two and I have more unfinished Malec drafts than I'd like to admit.  
> And let's just say it didn't get better with Daddario as the latest Alec... Imeansrshotstuff.  
> Please be kind as this is the first one I'm going public with!  
> Keep an open mind and know that english isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for grammatical errors! c':  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Rahar_Moonfire has graciously offered to help me out with pronouns and such since they seem to be screwing me over.  
> They'll now be a beta-reader (?) of sorts I suppose. (But really a lifesaver)  
> Thank you oh-so-much, I'm sure my lovely readers will thank you aswell! xD

Magnus sighed, and glared at the large building in front of him. Normally he’d appreciate its design and architecture but it was Friday afternoon and he could think of plenty other things he’d rather do than spend the evening in the building. But exams were coming dangerously close and he was Magnus the magnificent Bane, and sometimes being magnificent meant he’d have to study. So he straightened up, took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself as he walked inside the campus library.

He found an empty table in the center of the room, this way he could always watch other people when he got bored and decided to give himself a study break, got his things out of his bag and got settled. He got his earphones out and spent probably more time than usual to choose a playlist. Looking around, nothing of interest caught his eyes. He noticed the librarian watching him, he sneered, knowing he probably stood out like a sore thumb in her eyes. But there was just no way he’d dress down simply to study, that was just not his way. He took a deep breath and started opening his textbooks, better get this going. The faster he studied, the faster he could get out of here.

Four hours later and Magnus was bored out of his magnificent mind. He was almost finished, he even knew the answer to the last assignment but he was just soooooooo bored. The evening was already ruined so he was in absolutely no hurry. He leaned back, lazily looking around, semi-curious to see what other poor souls were stuck at this place a Friday evening. Most people he’d seen when he came here had left already so there were only a few people remaining. Again, nothing of interest reall- until his eyes landed on a black mess of a hair.

His gaze lingered, and he smiled to himself as he took in the face of whoever that unruly raven black hair belonged to. Magnus wondered if that hair was always that messy, he also wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through it, smirking to himself at his own thoughts. Before he could continue daydreaming he was interrupted by his phone buzzing. He got his phone out and glared at the screen, totally deciding to ignore whatever message he’d received. Turning his gaze back to the raven haired beauty he was met with an empty seat. The textbooks were still there, but the guy was gone. Magnus glanced down at his own papers and decided that perhaps he needed another book to finish the last assignment and headed towards the shelves.

 

* * *

 

Alec was glad, if was Friday afternoon and he had no plans what so ever, which meant that he could spend it however he wanted. And right now he wanted nothing more than getting lost in books. They provided an alternative world for him, an escape where he didn’t have to pretend or hide. He also figured he could get a head start on next week’s essay whilst he were at it so he sped up, hurrying into the library.

He got there later than usual but he was in luck, his favorite spot was free, right in the corner, where he could hide away facing the rest of the room with his back to the long aisles of books. There he felt safe. Alec noted that there weren’t many people there, not really surprised since it was late afternoon, and a Friday on top of that which suited him. It meant that he wouldn’t be disturbed. The only thing that bothered Alec about the library was that no coffee was allowed. But he’d survive.

He opened the book he was currently reading and got lost in its world. Something was bothering him though and after a while he couldn’t quite concentrate. He could hear a faint beat and a pen drumming against a table. He looked up and around, slightly annoyed, wanting to see the idiot who brought music to a library. It didn’t take long to find the culprit and the annoyance left Alec the moment he laid eyes on the man.

The man causing the disturbance had long jet black hair with blonde tips, he was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt, an open, long black cardigan that pooled all over the seat and tight leather pants. His head kept bobbing to the beat of the faint music as he tapped his pen to his textbook. The man was tall and seemed fairly well built but what caught Alec's eyes the most was that the man was wearing glittery make up. Alec was amazed, it seemed so feminine yet this guy looked very masculine. It was a new look for Alec and he liked it. Then he caught himself staring and looked down to his own book, realizing he hadn’t done much reading at all.

Alec tried to focus on his book, he really did. But he kept glancing over to the other man repeatedly, noticing that the other seemed to stop doing whatever it is he was focusing on, looking around the room. Alec's face heated up and he stared down at the words in front of him, reading the same words over and over in hopes of not being caught staring. He could feel the other man looking his way and he put on his old mask, trying to look as casual and blank as possible. The other man had looked away and Alec suddenly felt the need to disappear down the aisles of books, needing some time out of sight of that man.


	2. You come here often?

Magnus figured he was probably being silly, that he should just get back to finish his assignments and head home, but trying to find that black hair and take a closer look at the man it belonged to seemed far more entertaining so he kept walking along the shelves, looking around to find out where raven hair had disappeared to. Magnus didn’t really care if the guy were into other men or if he was nice, but he cared about getting a closer look so he ventured on.

He turned left, into the classics department and grinned to himself. In front of him the raven hair stood. Magnus noted he was taller than he’d appeared back at the table, standing here in front of him the guy wasn’t slumped over and Magnus noted he was even a little taller than himself. Magnus also noted the worn out jeans, a slightly gray sweater that appeared to have been black at some point and a tattoo that swirled up the left side of his neck. And he definitely noted that the guy was fit. Magnus smirked, his curiosity growing by the second.

Magnus cleared his throat and tapped the other mans’ shoulder lightly.

\- “Excuse me darling.”

The guy turned around quickly, backing up a few steps, looking startled with wide eyes and Magnus just stared.

The eyes that met his were amazing, so bright and yet so deep, it was a shade of hazel Magnus couldn’t put his finger on.

 _-_ “Can I help you?” The man asked.

Magnus smiled ever so slightly, quickly gathering himself, “I sure hope so.”

The other guy looked him over quickly and Magnus’ smile grew.

\- “I’m Magnus, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced” He mused and held out his hand.

\- “Alec” The other replied, Magnus earning a small smile.

\- “Alec…” Magnus smiling back, shook his hand, lingering probably way too long “Short for something?”

\- “Yes. No. Yes uh… Alexander.” The other looking down at their hands.

\- “ _Alexander…_ ” Magnus tried it out, deciding he much preferred Alexander over Alec. “You come here often Alexander?” Magnus knew he should probably let Alexanders hand go, but it amused him to watch Alexanders’ reactions as he held on.

\- “I… uh… yes. Yes I do. I like it here.” Alexander took his hand back and shoved it deep into his jean pocket.

\- “It’s a rather nice building I must say but it’s far too drab for my taste.” Magnus gestured around dramaticly and watched the other man as he spoke.

\- “Then why are you here?” Was the short reply as hazel eyes met his own.

\- “I’ve been told this building had gorgeous _men_ as well as good books so I took it upon myself to see if there was any truth to that statement.” A smirk twitching at the corner of his lips as he spoke, he really liked whatever hazel Alexander’s eyes were. He liked it even more as Alexander bit back a smile and a small blush was growing up his neck. “And by the looks of it, there was.”

Alexander laughed softly, looking down, speaking quietly. “You sure are something…”

Magnus’ smirk growing as he took out a pen and paper, writing his number down as he spoke, “Indeed I am, so get in touch and you’ll see exactly how _much_ …” he winked at Alexander and handed him the piece of paper at that last part. Delighted to see that cute blush growing deeper.

Magnus turned back to his things, scribbled down the last answer quickly, packed up and left, very pleased with himself and thought that perhaps the day was saved. He headed home, going through his phone briefly, not finding any of the messages received worth replying to. Once home he was greeted by a fluffy cat and he bent down to pick it up, scratching it’s head and murmuring silly things as he went over to his couch, deciding that the rest of the evening would be a lazy one.

About an hour later his phone buzzed, reading the text and he smiled big.

**Alexander.**

The guy had seemed a little interested but these days one could never be sure and Alexander surely didn’t look like he played for the same team. Grinning like a madman Magnus got comfortable on his couch and started typing on his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec was unsure on how to take it all in, he’d gotten up to disappear among all the bookshelves but it had only resulted in him facing that gorgeous man. He only knew two things for certain, the man was irresistible and that meant trouble as Alec hadn’t even planned on leaving the closet in the nearest future, he also knew he’d been flirted with. And that made him blush, which lead to more trouble as it meant others could see how it affected him. Alec seriously disliked trouble, yet he couldn’t bring himself to dislike the man who caused them.

The man oozed sex, Alec just couldn’t describe it in any other way. Everything was sexy about the other man, Magnus. Everything was sexy about Magnus. The way he sat, walked, talked and most definitely how he looked at Alec. Alec knew he’d be in deep shit if he contacted Magnus. But he also knew he wanted to look more at those eyes, all of Magnus really, but his eyes were something Alec had never seen. Brown, yet golden. Alec bit his lip and quickly gathered his stuff and decided to head home. Not really feeling like getting lost in his books anymore.

Once safe in his own apartment he threw himself on his bed, staring up into the ceiling. Glad his roommate weren’t home so he’d be left alone with his thoughts. He shared an apartment with his younger brother and Alec loved him, he really did, but a lot of the times he was a pain in Alec’s ass. And tonight Alec really wasn’t up for whatever questions his brother would throw at him. Alec groaned and turned over, burying his face into the pillow. He was already a mess after a single meeting with Magnus and he was now alone, so why not dig a bigger hole for himself? Indulge just for one evening? He scoffed at himself but knew he was already screwed, so what harm could a text do? Question was, how do you contact the sexiest man you’ve ever seen without making a fool of yourself?

Alec found himself staring at his phone for a while before swallowing his pride, sending out just a hello couldn’t hurt.

 

**\----------Alexander 20:25----------**

Hey. It’s Alec. From the library.

 

He swallowed hard. Hated already how nervous it made him to talk to Magnus, even if it was just through text. He wondered what had made Magnus talk to him, how did he know where Alec had went? Alec found it odd that the man had come into the same department as Alec only to introduce himself. Who does that? Surely the he must’ve been looking for a book, but the more Alec thought about it the more he realized that Magnus had left without one and it really just didn’t make sense to Alec. Magnus was odd in Alec’s eyes, but odd didn’t mean bad and in this case it might even mean something very, very good.

A buzz interrupted his thoughts.

 

**\----------Magnus 20:27----------**

Hello darling, I must say I wasn’t expecting you to get in

touch this soon but it’s certainly a most welcome surprise.

Still at the library?

 

**\----------Alexander 20:33----------**

Sorry. I’m not good at this. No I’m home now.

 

**\----------Magnus 20:35----------**

Nothing to be sorry for gorgeous, like I said it’s a welcome surprise.

Nothing to hold your interest after I left? ;)

What are your plans for tonight then?

 

Alec was happy he was alone as his face heated up by Magnus’ words. Alec wasn’t exactly known for his socializing but somehow it was easier to talk to Magnus so he just smiled to himself and tried to think of a good reply.


	3. Alec likes coffee, Magnus likes Alec.

A buzz woke Magnus up and he cursed himself for not turning his phone to silence during the night and grabbed for his phone, a small grin hinted on his lips as he saw the message from Alexander. He looked at the time and cringed. It was at least three hours too early for him to even consider getting out of bed on a Saturday.

  
**\----------Alexander 08:02----------**  
Good morning Magnus :)

  
**\----------Magnus 08:10----------**  
Good morning gorgeous, please tell me why on earth you are up at this ungodly hour?

  
**\----------Alexander 08.13----------**  
Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just heading down to the arena to practice.  
Go back to sleep Magnus.

  
**\----------Magnus 08.14----------**  
Consider my attention officially piqued, practice what?

  
**\----------Alexander 08:16----------**  
Archery. Lanes are empty this time of day.

  
**\----------Magnus 08:17----------**  
Archery? No wonder your arms looked like they could pick up any  
damsel in distress… Campus arena?

  
**\----------Alexander 08:19----------**  
Uh, yes. Campus arena.

 

  
Magnus grinned at this. Imagining Alexander blushing over at his end. They’d stayed up late, well late according to Alexander anyways, last night and texted each other. Magnus had decided that he indeed liked this guy, his replies were blunt and a lot of the time short. But Magnus found that cute, he’d realized that perhaps Alexander weren’t too comfortable with flirting but he’d continued replying and Magnus took that as a good sign.

  
He’d learned that Alexander had three younger siblings and that he lived with one of them of off campus, he’d also learned that Alexander preferred a good book at home rather than go out partying. He’d realized that Alexander, despite his ridiculously messy look that border lined to complete and utter sex, was a shy and guarded person with no actual insight as to exactly how gorgeous he was. He cared deeply for his siblings and he spoke with passion when it came to his interests. Magnus had also learned that Alexander were addicted to coffee and that he took it black.

  
He glanced over at the time again and sighed, it couldn’t be helped. It was too good of an opportunity to pass over so despite his thoughts about the time of the day Magnus got up and headed to get ready. He planned on seeing Alexander more today and perhaps even lure that sexy smile out. Texting Alexander was fun but Magnus preferred to lay eyes on that sexiness as they spoke rather than just imagining it.

He made sure to stop by a coffee shop on the way over to the campus arena, ordering a large black coffee for Alexander and a vanilla cinnamon latte with extra cream for himself. Sniffing the coffee as he walked over to the campus. If he was going to be up this early he’d surely need a good dosage of sugar and caffeine. It took some time to find the arena, it wasn’t particularly hard to find it but it wasn’t a place Magnus had ever been to before. He could find much better ways to build up a sweat than in the campus arena.

  
Entering the large building he took in his surroundings, slowly sauntering down the stairs and passed the rows of now empty seats for onlookers. Alexander wasn’t difficult to locate. There were four other people there, a group of friends it seemed and they didn’t look familiar. Nobodies in Magnus’ book then. He rested his eyes on the sight before him.

  
**Alexander.**

  
Alexander stood straight and just as Magnus looked him over he grabbed another arrow, lined it up and fired. Magnus was highly impressed and suddenly felt hot despite the chill air. This part of Alexander was dangerously sexy, tall, strong, muscles visible. Magnus thought he resembled a warrior, a very hot warrior.

  
Alexander was wearing sweatpants and a tight t-shirt, it hugged his perfectly muscled arms and chest in a way that made Magnus’ stomach twist, his eyebrows were furrowed, focused and Magnus wished at that moment they’d focus like that on him as he lay beneath this amazing man. Magnus also noted that Alexander had more tattoos than he’d seen at the library. He smirked and walked up to the guy.

* * *

 

  
Alec had enjoyed talking to Magnus, which was a first for Alec, he normally disliked talking to new people. It meant stepping out of his comfort zone yet talking to Magnus was easy. Perhaps not easy, but easier than with others. Magnus was a flirt and Alec despite getting embarrassed sort of liked it. They’d texted for hours until Alec fell asleep. They’d talked about school, interests and general likes and dislikes and Alec found out that beyond Magnus’ exotic looks and attitude he was very sweet. Magnus liked sweet and spicy things, Alec didn’t particularly share the sweet tooth but they both loved the spicy. Magnus had asked him if he wanted to grab coffee together sometime, before Alec could think it through he’d said yes. But they’d never talked about when and where, which was something Alec really wished they’d do beforehand.

  
Alec also found himself frustrated, he’d wanted to flirt back, he’d wanted to know more about Magnus but he hadn’t found the courage for it. Alec wasn’t one for words, he was the silent type, which made texting slightly awkward. But the main reason for his frustration was that for some reason this… stranger had crept under his skin, way too fast. There was a pure physical attraction but Alec couldn’t deny that he was curious to know more about Magnus. But that meant letting someone else in, something Alec wasn’t sure he could do. He rather liked his life the way it was now, but only hours after meeting Magnus he knew there was something missing, and that was slightly aggravating.

  
So Alec did what he always did, he turned to physical activity, archery. He was good at it, very good. Probably because he’d spent so many hours practicing rather than talking about his issues with anyone. The sound of the string being pulled, the thuds as the arrows hit their targets calmed him down. He bent to reach for another arrow, furrowed his brows, took a deep breath, aimed and closed his eyes as he let the arrow go, not opening them until hearing the thud as it pierced its target. He repeated the process, the thuds rapidly echoing in the large hall.

  
Then he heard someone walking up to him and he smelled coffee, turning his head just as he let the arrow go he laid eyes on that someone.

  
\- _“M-Magnus.”_ He froze.

  
**Thud.**

  
Magnus looked cool, collected, just as he had last night, but once their eyes met Alec swore he almost felt like a prey. Standing there with his bow still in his hands he turned towards Magnus.

  
\- “What are you doing here?”

  
The man before him blinked and Alec suddenly felt less like a prey as a glint appeared in those golden eyes and the man seemed to collect himself. Alec was very confused.

  
\- “I brought you coffee of course.” Magnus mused as he handed one large cup over to Alec.

  
Alec looked at him skeptically as he took the cup and smelled its contents. It was just what he needed. His eyes never leaving Magnus’.

  
\- “Why?” Blunt. Short. But Alec didn’t want to risk sounding like a fool, tripping over his words.

  
The man before him snickered and it made Alecs cheeks feel warm and his guts drop to the floor.

  
\- “How else would you get it if you’re busy practicing _Alexander?_ ” The man looked pleased at himself and Alec couldn’t help a small smile. Biting his lip.

  
\- “At this…” Alec pretended to think for a bit, “ungodly hour?”

  
Alec was rewarded with a soft laugh that he probably enjoyed way more than he should have.

  
\- “Coffee break?” Magnus asked and gestured for the seats behind them.

  
Alec nodded as he took in this beautiful creature named Magnus. Today he wore his hair back in a low ponytail, revealing the short cut hair on the sides of his head, something Alec hadn’t noticed yesterday and his ears adorned with jewelry. He had on a long black coat, a bright green shirt beneath and very tight low hung jeans. But just as yesterday what Alec liked the most were the glittery make up. Alec wondered how someone managed to get that much glitter on themselves before 10.00.

  
He looked up and realized he’d been caught staring, he swallowed and quickly sat down next to Magnus, finding his coffee very interesting all of a sudden. Suddenly unsure of what to say to him. His fingers fidgeting over the warm coffee cup.

  
\- “T-Thanks for the coffee Magnus.” At least that was something.

  
\- “Any time darling. I know we didn’t specify a date so I figured that since you woke me up oh-so-early we’d both need a lot of it today.” Alec looked up at Magnus and saw a smile tugging his lips. “So how long do you plan on staying here for?” Magnus then asked.

  
\- “No idea. For as long as I felt like I suppose.” Alec shrugged.

  
Magnus smiled, “I don’t suppose I could _lure_ you out for a lunch later then?”

  
Alec smiled back, “Depends, what are we having?” He silently cursed himself. He’d never before attempted to flirt back with someone and Magnus probably thought he was silly.

  
A hand landed on his backrest, a light touch to his back, Alec was unsure of what to do so he remained where he was. It was actually kind of nice to have someone this close, at least someone like Magnus.

  
\- “How about… thai? I know a good place on my street and they have some _really good spicy alternatives_.” The voice was smooth and Alec really liked the way he’d said the last part of the sentence.

  
Not wanting to show the effects Magnus had on him he wanted to duck his head but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Magnus’ eyes. They were just too tempting, they offered something and right then Alec decided that he wanted to know what, for once in his life, he’d find out. He noticed the hand ghosting up over his back and over his shoulder, fingers traveling down over his arm, almost as if tracing something. It gave him goosebumps, but he wasn’t sure which part, the fingers or sitting this close.

  
\- “Give me another hour.” He said, suddenly feeling the need for air and stood, finishing his coffee, walking over to his bow and quiver and focused on his target. “Just a few more rounds.”


	4. Hunger.

Magnus was more than delighted about today, sure waking up that early wasn’t ideal, but it’d meant that he’d gotten to watch Alexander in a way he’d probably missed out on otherwise. Something told Magnus that it wasn’t often Alexander relaxed and focused on something that was for him and him alone. He certainly did not mind watching the muscles play underneath that t-shirt either. Nor the sweat that grew more and more visible as he went on practicing.

  
Magnus had to mentally slap himself several times to prevent his mind from ending up in the gutter. There were just so many things he could imagine doing to this guy and even more that this guy could do to him. He was pleased with the response Alexander had given him. Last night he’d not been convinced they played for the same team, perhaps Alexander was just too nice to tell him no flat out? But today he was sure Alexander had flirted back, it was perhaps not obvious like his own flirting but Magnus loved it anyhow.

  
Magnus cleared his throat, he was starting to feel awkward and awkward was not something that Magnus Bane did. He started asking innocent questions, not sure if he’d disturb Alexander but he was quickly pleased as Alexander kept answering him. They talked on as Alexander practiced, if Magnus had to be honest he didn’t understand why Alexander had to practice in the first place, he hit every target, he was fast, sure, and man was Magnus starting to get turned on.

  
He glanced at the time, over an hour had passed so he stood up and walked over to the other man, tapping his shoulder, this time not startling him.

  
\- “As much as I _love_ to watch you in action I must interrupt, I do believe I was promised a lunch date.”

He heard Alexander chuckle before looking over his shoulder at him and Magnus heart jumped and he knew then that Alexander could be his undoing.

  
He kept his gaze steady on Alexanders and simply pouted as he nodded, making serious effort not to let the musky sweaty scent of the other man affect him, at least not visibly.

  
\- _“_ Alright, I could go for some food right now.” Was the soft reply, and Magnus just adored the way Alexander always managed to sound… well, rugged.

  
\- “I’ll just hit the shower and I’ll be out in 15 minutes.” Alexander said as he gathered his things and started walking for what Magnus assumed was the changing rooms.

  
\- “I can’t say I’m surprised you only need that little time to look so good.” Magnus mused as he moved to a bench nearby and made himself comfortable, “Which is good, you don’t want to test my patience and keep me waiting for too long _Alexander._ ” He dragged Alexanders name out and winked over to the other man and crossed a leg over the other, making sure Alexander understood he’d more than willingly help him out in the shower if he didn’t hurry.

To which he noticed Alexander drawing a quick breath and hint of a blush creeping up his neck.

  
10 minutes later a messy but clean Alexander came out from the dressing rooms and Magnus noted that his hair wasn’t dried and the clothes seemed thrown on. Smirking to himself over the effects he seemed to have on this man, he stood and quickly fell into pace next to Alexander, making sure it was obvious he was checking him out.

  
\- “I hope you don’t mind a walk, I live about 20 minutes away by foot.” He said.

  
Alexander shook his head and smiled, oh-that-wonderful smile, “Nope. Just lead the way.” He said.

  
They fell into small talk on their way to the restaurant and Magnus was happy to say he’d lured several smiles and even a few laughs out of Alexander once they arrived. Magnus liked talking to Alexander, and he sadly admitted to himself that it was rare for him to find someone who was interesting enough to actually talk to, he usually preferred to just skip the talking and go straight to the sexual things. But there was something about Alexander, he found himself genuinely enjoying Alexanders company as they ordered their food, ate it and all too quickly finished it.

  
\- “Do tell, what are your plans for the rest of the day Alexander?” He asked as he looked the other over for the hundredth time today. He was just too good looking to not look at.

  
\- “No idea. I thought that maybe I’d study a bit.” Alexander ducked his head.

  
\- _“_ Are you behind in your classes darling?” Magnus mused.

  
\- “What? N-no. I just… uh…” He was rambling.

  
\- “Too bad, I dare say I’d make an excellent tutor.” Magnus winked, hooking his arm through one of Alexanders simply to watch the guy freeze, they’d not had much physical contact.

Magnus smirked and mused on “Join me, since you woke me up far too early I suddenly have several hours over where I need _something_ to do.” He tugged at Alexander to start walking and after some resistance he followed. Magnus considering telling Alexander he’d happily do him, but he left it unsaid, sure he’d definitely scare him away otherwise.

  
\- “Your logic doesn’t make any sense Magnus.” Alexander said.

And Magnus just laughed at him, patting his shoulder, pulling him along.

  
\- “Sure it does, it’s just you who doesn’t understand it. Now come with before we get too cold.”

He could feel the glare Alexander was giving him as they walked, smirking to himself. He could also feel the taut muscles through the fabric of their jackets and refused to let go until he absolutely had to when he let them inside his apartment building. They fell in silence on their way up to Magnus’ apartment, not that it was uncomfortable, it gave Magnus time to once again look Alexander over. His now dry hair was even messier than the first time he’d laid eyes on him. Now he knew it was because Alexander didn’t seem to know what a brush was or how to use it.

His eyes must have been lingering because when he glanced down to Alexanders eyes their gaze met and Alexander cleared his throat. Causing Magnus to grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander didn’t really know what had happened. He’d met this guy yesterday at the library of all places, next he knew they’d been texting non-stop until he fell asleep and the guy had showed up at the arena to watch him practice AND he’d brought coffee, knowing Alec was addicted to that brew.

This was so unlike him. He always had his walls up around him, not letting anyone in. He liked his life as it was, it was safe. But there was just something about Magnus that he wanted. And Alec rarely wanted things for himself. Sure, he’d go out of his way to give his siblings anything, but this was simply for himself.

  
As much as he’d cursed himself whilst getting ready as Magnus had waited for him, going on a date the day after they first met, and now letting himself be dragged back to Magnus’ place Alec couldn’t deny that he liked it, wanted it even. The man standing in front of him in the elevator had been flirting with him for almost a day now, Alec had even flirted back. But up until now it had been safe flirting, no body contact. Or, barely any. But Alec now found himself about to enter this guys’ place and Alec didn’t know if he should panic or not.

  
Lost in his own thoughts when he realized the other was literally staring at him. It didn’t help Alecs thoughts. This guy shouldn’t be allowed out among regular people, he could probably have anyone he wanted, yet he were stood in front of Alec of all people, inviting him into his home. He smelled so good, it was a scent Alec couldn’t place. And he looked even better and Alec realized that besides coffee he was getting addicted to those golden brown eyes.

  
Despite standing on opposite side of the elevator Alec found it too intimate once their eyes locked. So he cleared his throat in vain hopes of saying something clever.

  
\- “I uh… I should… we should…”

\- “Darling, I won’t bite, I promise. Unless you _want_ me to of course, then I’d be happy to oblige.” Magnus winked at him before getting out of the elevator.

  
Alec swallowed hard. He most definitely hadn’t come up with anything clever to say, he’d rambled on as always. He decided to keep his mouth shut and simply to follow Magnus. What do you say to a comment like that? Alec sure as hell didn’t know.

  
He followed Magnus through the front door, again cursing himself for being so awkward, making a fool of himself. Another mistake. He walked straight into Magnus. He’d been too occupied in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the other man stopping. Alec froze at the contact and could all but watch Magnus turn around to look at him. Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to run or drop dead from embarrassment.

  
The man chuckled as he watched Alec. “Easy there tiger” He mused and Alec then opted for the dropping dead option.

A hand landed on his upper arm, another at the side of his neck, ghosting along his tattoo. Alec swallowed hard. Normally he’d run from a touch like that but golden eyes met his own and he just stood there, not really caring how close they were. He could smell that unfamiliar scent once more, one he’d memorize as completely unique to Magnus. The soft hand felt warm against his skin and the trailing of his tattoo did things to his brain he’d never admit to anyone. He wanted to say something, but words were not his friends. He swallowed hard. When did this get so intimate?

  
He knew he should probably take a step back, take in his surroundings, he should probably say something. Instead he focused on how close Magnus was standing to him, he could feel the heat radiating between them, he didn’t really want to step back, that’d mean losing the warmth from Magnus’ hands. Instead, for reasons Alec himself couldn’t explain he grabbed Magnus’ hips and pulled him flush against himself. Ignoring the panicky voice in the back of his head and leaned forward before he’d coward out and did what he’d wanted to do from the moment he’d laid eyes on Magnus. He crashed their lips together.

  
He could feel Magnus tense and was about to pull back when both of Magnus’ hands gripped around his neck and kept him in place. That’s when Alec’s brain decided to take a vacation. Alec held the others’ hips firmly before wrapping his arms tightly around him, keeping them pressed together, hungry lips exploring each other. Alec felt Magnus’ tongue glide along his bottom lip and parted them, welcoming it, meeting it with his own. It was like a battle none of them wanted to end.

  
Before Alec knew it, Magnus’ hands were removing his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, warm hands running up his arms, rubbing his shoulders before ghosting over to his chest. Alec barely heard Magnus’ jacket hit the floor before he had him pressed up against the closest wall, not being able to get enough of the taste of Magnus. He tasted of spice, and vaguely of cinnamon. It was a strange combination but Alec loved it, and the small sounds that escaped Magnus’ mouth made things to his brain he’d never experienced before. Magnus was almost as tall as himself, which made things very comfortable. Alec slid his hands down along Magnus’ body, placing them back against his hips, liking the effect it’d previously had. Alec found that despite having such soft hands, Magnus’ slimmer body was still firm, and suddenly Alec wanted there to be much less clothing between them.

  
That’s when he realized this was dangerous, pulling back to look at Magnus. He’d not followed Magnus back here for a hook-up, he didn’t want this be just that. This was not how he normally behaved. This was not how he ever behaved. The look Magnus then gave him was filled with so many dirty promises that Alec could do nothing but to lean back in for another firm kiss. He felt Magnus bite down on his lip and Alec almost lost it. He groaned against Magnus’ lips before firmly stepping away. Not too far, but still far enough.

  
\- “I… uh… this… we… I don’t…” Alec didn’t know what to say.

  
Magnus stepped forward with a smug grin and licked Alecs lips.

  
\- “As much as I would _love_ for this to continue it was not what I had planned when I invited you back here.” Magnus sounded as out of breath as Alec felt. Which was a small comfort.

Magnus then walked past him to get their jackets, hanging them up. And gestured for Alec to follow him.


	5. Stay for just one more drink?

Magnus usually controlled the other guy, he flirted and manipulated to get his way. Alexander had caught him off guard, Magnus didn’t like losing the control but he’d never in a million years guessed Alexander would kiss him like that. He didn’t particularly complain, it’d made him more interested and it’d definitely left him wanting more. He’d guessed Alexander had a lot of feelings hiding under that surface but he’d not guessed how much. How passionate and intense it’d be. It was good that Alexander had pulled away, Magnus needed a moment to think.

  
He walked over to the kitchen, he needed water. He needed some space from the raven haired, hazel eyed Adonis behind him. He turned around to offer a glass to Alexander. Their hands touching as he passed the glass over, not really saying anything to each other but more staring. Magnus bit his lip, lost in thoughts again, he was brought back to reality by a rugged voice.

  
\- “I thought you said no biting.”

  
Magnus’ gaze flickered over to the other, met by a small grin. Returning it he replied as smoothly as he possibly could in this state, “I guess I lied” and arched an eyebrow.

  
Alexander laughed and just like that things seemed comfortable between them again. Magnus finished his water and walked into his living room, Alexander following. Magnus slouched back in his couch as he watched Alexander sit down next to him, seeming more relaxed than before, Magnus smiled at this. He wanted Alexander to be comfortable with him, wanting him not to be so guarded around him.

  
\- “How about some TV?” Magnus asked as he leaned for the remote control.

  
\- “Sure.” Alexander said, leaning back to get more comfortable.

  
Magnus turned the TV on, some comedy popped up, Magnus didn’t really know the name of it but Alexander made a sound to suggest he approved. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying being semi-close to each other, watching TV, making small talk. But as the day went on they started paying less and less attention to the TV and talked more and more. Magnus found out that he really, really liked the way Alexander smiled. He knew he did most of the talking, but Alexander seemed to prefer it that way, which Magnus had no issues with. He was more than happy to entertain.

  
Alexanders phone interrupted a very interesting story he was in the middle of telling, Magnus hated Alexanders phone at that moment. Alexander answered it without breaking eye contact, a small smile still lingering on his lips. Magnus really wished whoever had called would disappear into a deep hole somewhere, but whoever it was seemed determined to talk to Alexander and just like that, Magnus found yet another thing he enjoyed about this guy. Alexander was blunt, answering in short sentences. Magnus could hear Alexander getting more and more embarrassed the longer the call went on, but he managed to keep it from showing on his face. It made Magnus wonder what else he was hiding. It made Magnus want to challenge that, see if he could break through the façade Alexander clearly was putting up.

  
Since whoever Alexander was talking to didn’t give up easily and prevented Magnus from having him to himself Magnus decided to run a hand along Alexanders arm, leaning a bit closer for better reach, slowly trailing the symbols Alexander had tattooed into his skin. Alexander didn’t pull away but Magnus heard a light stutter in his voice which made him smirk and continue what he was doing.

  
\- “A-Alright. No. It’s fine. I’ll be there by 7.” – “Yes. I promise. See you.” As he hung up.

  
\- “Need to leave darling?” Magnus mused quietly, fingers still lightly tracing along Alexanders skin.

  
\- “N-no. Not yet.” Alexander replied, ducking his head and checked the time. “Not for another hour.”

  
\- “Oh good. I don’t believe I’m done with you yet.” Magnus mused on, glancing over Alexanders face, wishing he’d break that mask.

  
\- “How about a drink then?” It was more of a statement than a question really.

Magnus got up as he spoke, moving over to his cabinet and started making two drinks for them. Turning around only to find out Alexander had gotten up after him, handing him his drink.

 _“To us.”_ He said as he clinked their glasses together. Loving the expression Alexander made as he took the first sip, a grin hinting on Magnus’ lips, knowing he’d made their drinks way too strong.

  
\- “Do tell, what on earth are you leaving me for tonight Alexander?” Magnus asked, the grin still hinting.

  
\- “Not sure yet.” Was the reply.

  
\- “No?”

 

\- “No. My brother just said mother wanted us all gathered. So something annoying I guess.” Alexander shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

  
Magnus had to agree, annoying, he was annoyed that someone was going to steal Alexander away from him. So he decided to make the most of it, wanting Alexander to laugh and smile at him again. Figuring he could flirt some more now that they had drinks. And Alexander didn’t seem to mind. Magnus noted that after the first drink Alexander started speaking more and more. Not wanting to waste this opportunity he opted for more obvious flirting, wishing to see that oh-so-adorable blush reach Alexanders face.

  
But far too soon Alexander pointed out that he had to leave. And in response Magnus decided to make them another drink, even if not as strong as the first one. Handing Alexander another,

  
\- _“Stay for just one more drink?”_ He asked, looking as innocent as he possibly could.

  
To which Alexander raised an eyebrow but smiled, taking the drink.

  
\- “Okay.”

  
Magnus couldn’t help but smile, it was just one word. But it seemed to make everything clear. Answered unanswered questions between the two.

They got talking again, Magnus doing what he could to entertain and the more Alexander relaxed, the more Magnus could pry about Alexanders’ life. They’d spent hours talking, yet Magnus felt he needed to know more about who Alexander was, what his views on things were. It was the first time in years Magnus actually cared about what someone else thought.

  
They were interrupted a few times by Alexanders’ phone, texts from his brother and sister, asking about his whereabouts, what he was doing, if he was alright. Alexander had looked guiltily at Magnus and promised it was the last message. As annoying as it was, Magnus adored the way the siblings seemed to care for their older brother. He also understood how easy it was to care for someone like Alexander.

  
Magnus had shifted closer and closer to Alexander as the time went by, relishing in the way the other didn’t move away. He’d started with small touches, little caresses. He noticed however how fidgety Alexanders’ fingers got by his soft touches. It made Magnus want to do it more. Eventually Alexander had grabbed ahold of Magnus’ hands and looked him straight in the eye, clearly flustered about it. Sitting this close to Alexander was already affecting Magnus, but having Alexander touching him made it more obvious, and it was proven to have affected Alexander as well. This time it was Magnus who kissed Alexander.

  
It was slower, gentler. But still as wonderful as the first. Magnus nipped at Alexanders lips, smiling slightly as Alexander swallowed hard. Magnus who’d been sitting with his legs crossed facing Alexander on the couch uncrossed them and slid one over Alexanders’ to be able to press closer. Magnus felt a hand on his thigh, slowly rubbing as they kissed. He felt Alexanders arm wrap around him as if to pull him closer still and he decided then and there that Alexander was his own addiction.

Magnus placed a hand on Alexanders’ chest, the other to his neck and gave in to it all. There was nothing rushed about this kiss, nothing harsh. It was sweet and gentle and Magnus didn’t want it to stop.

 

* * *

 

  
Alec shook himself as he made his way home in the morning lights. They’d kissed, made out and talked most of the night, eventually falling asleep on the couch together. Alec couldn’t remember the last time it’d felt so good to just sleep. The past two days seeming unreal to him. Everything was so not him. But he didn’t regret any of it. It’d been the best two days of his life. Magnus was amazing. Magnus was incredibly sexy. And Magnus wanted Alec. A smile crept up in his face as he entered his own front door.

  
\- “ALEC! Where the hell have you been!?” A loud voice behind him.

  
Alec ducked just in time for something to hit the wall next to him, he turned around, the smile on his face now gone. Replaced by the mask he was so used to carry.

  
\- “I told you. I was out.” He said.

  
\- “Yeah right. Out? All night? That’s something I would do. Not you.” His brother suddenly laughed.

  
Alec crossed his arms and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Jace.

  
\- “Yeah? So? I do know how to talk to people you know.”

  
His brother straightened up, the laugh still in his voice. “Talk? All night? _Right._ ”

  
Alec was about to say something smart to shut his brother up as his sister Izzy joined them in the hallway.

  
\- “Alec! You had me a bit worried!” She exclaimed. “Did you have a good time?” She smiled up at him.

  
He smiled back. “Yeah. It was nice.” He said as he started for his bedroom. Izzy quickly followed as Jace just started laughing again and headed out into their kitchen. Alec silently wished he’d choke on something.

  
\- “You look happy.” Izzy stated. “But tired.” A knowing smile spreading over her face.

  
Izzy was the only person Alec had told about his sexuality. Or rather, she’d figured it out and confronted him about it. Since then she’d always had his back whenever someone poked him about his love life. Alec loved her more than he could describe.

  
\- “He made drinks and we talked all night. I didn’t catch much sleep.” Alec suddenly felt there needed to be a closed door between them.

  
\- “ _Aaaaaaall_ night?” Izzy smiled.

  
\- “Yes. That’s it.” Alec shifted uncomfortably and shoved his hands into his pockets. “How was last night with mom and dad? Did it go well?” Hoping to change the subject.

  
Izzy shrugged, “They weren’t happy you weren’t there but you didn’t miss anything. Just another attempt at playing house.” Alec noted the sadness in his sisters’ eyes as she spoke. Their parents weren’t around much, they never had been. They were always working and often left their kids alone. Alec didn’t really mind it as it meant not having to explain everything to them but he knew his sister wished for things to be different, especially with their mom. Alec only wished they’d spend more time with their youngest brother, Max. But Max now lived with a relative of theirs. It was just how the Lightwood family was. Alec had accepted that years ago.

  
He hugged Izzy tightly, kissing the top of her head. “I need to get some sleep. We’ll talk later.” He promised.

  
As soon as he closed the door behind him he went for the bed, not caring to undress first. He was woken up a few hours later by his phone buzzing. Reaching out to grab it he looked at the screen. A smile appearing as he read who the caller was.

  
**Magnus.**

  
\- “Hey Magnus.” He said. Voice still husky from being recently asleep.

  
\- “Hello darling, don’t you just sound _delicious._ Did I wake you up?"

  
\- “Y-yeah. But it’s fine. I mean. I woke you up yesterday.”

  
\- “Did I exhaust you that much dear Alexander?” A small chuckle followed.

 

Alec had to clear his throat. He had no answer for that. Not one that wouldn’t embarrass him anyway.

  
\- “Speechless as well? My my. Seems like I’m in for a treat today Alexander.” The voice mused on.

  
\- “W-why are you up Magnus? You haven’t slept?” Alec was sure he’d fallen asleep before Magnus last night.

  
\- “Oh I have. I slept splendidly with you next to me. But I must say, I would rather sleep with you next to me on a _bed_ next time, more comfortable than a couch.”

  
Magnus seemed to know exactly what to say to make Alec blush. Luckily Magnus couldn’t see Alec right now. Alec ran a hair through his hair and groaned.

  
\- “How can I help you Magnus?”

  
\- “Darling, I feel that our evening was cut short and I would like to take you out for breakfast. Or brunch considering the time.” Alec could hear the smug grin through the phone.

  
\- “Short? I literally spent the night Magnus.”

  
\- “Details Alexander, details. So, brunch? In an hour? I’ll text you the address.”

  
Alec couldn’t help but smile. “sure, I’ll see you then.”

  
Not even a minute after they hung up Alec received a text with an address. Alec groaned into his pillow, really wishing he could go back to sleep. But meeting Magnus again was something he wanted more. He got up, wishing now that he’d taken his clothes off. He always felt so unfresh in a days old clothes. Quickly getting into the shower to get ready. Alec never took long to get ready in the morning but he wasn’t quite sure where this diner were and he hated to be late. So the more time he had to find it, the better.

  
On his way out he ran into his sister again.

  
\- “Oh hey, where are you going? Didn’t you just get back?”

  
\- “I’m just getting some things for next weeks classes Iz.”

  
\- “Alec, I know you care about getting good grades, but this is too much even for you…” She looked skeptical “Alec!” She exclaimed. “You’re meeting him again, aren’t you?” She grinned at him.

  
\- “Just drop it Iz, don’t tell anyone.”

Alec hurried out. He didn’t want to talk about this to anyone. Not yet. He needed to get a grip on this himself first. He’d just met the guy, he wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but for the first time ever he was going to find out.


	6. You're totally going to bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a liar.  
> Alec and Jace has a total broment :'D

Magnus strode into the diner, looking around and quickly found who he was searching for. Walking up to Alexander slowly, taking in his delicious features once again, not able to get enough, and sat down next to him. Magnus had wished he didn’t have to leave, but Alexander had insisted he needed to go check on his siblings to make sure they’d not ruined his apartment. Magnus was definitely happy to be sitting next to Alexander again.

  
He appeared to just have showered as his hair was still damp. He smelled nice Magnus noted. He couldn’t sense any perfume, meaning the smell was just soap and Alexander. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Alexanders’ cheek. Grinning as the others’ fingers got fidgety. Magnus had learned over their short time together that Alexander wore his feelings in his eyes and despite whatever control he had over his body, his fidgety fingers would give him away. Magnus liked that he’d noticed this.

  
They ordered and started talking, the more they’d talked the easier it got. It always seemed like Alexander had to be eased into it. Magnus hoped that further ahead it wouldn’t have to be that way every time they met. Then he bit his lip, further ahead? He couldn’t kid himself anymore, this had been a direct attraction, a fast infatuation. Far too fast for his own liking, but he didn’t want to fight it. He hadn’t wanted to since Alexander had laughed at him softly in the library when Magnus had given him his number.

  
The brunch was over way too fast so Magnus pulled Alexander along for a walk, it was a cold but sunny day, Magnus would rather do other things to Alexander, but he’d figured last night that Alexander perhaps weren’t up for those kinds of things just yet. So a walk it was. He didn’t really mind, as long as he could stay close to Alexander.

  
\- “Did you really tell your sister you would go out to get school supplies Alexander?”

  
Alexander ducked his head. “Well. Yes. She was asking too much.”

  
Magnus laughed at this, Alexander was just too cute. “Of course she does darling, she obviously cares for you.”

  
\- “She didn’t buy it though” Alexander admitted.

  
\- “Your sister sounds like a smart woman.” Magnus winked at this.

  
\- “She knows I’ve been meeting someone.”

  
\- “Does she now?” Magnus asked. He knew Alexander wasn’t out yet, and he disliked people thinking he was meeting a woman over him. Jealousy reared its foul head in Magnus’ chest.

  
\- “She uh… She knows what I am. That I... uh… you know.” Alexander mumbled. “She knows I like guys.”

  
Magnus couldn’t help but smile big to this. There was hope. He glanced over to Alexander and ran a cold finger along his jaw. “Well, _good_.” He mused. He had a small crush on Alexanders’ mumbles.

  
They kept walking around, not really having a goal. Eventually Magnus decided that this was too much walking for his liking. “My place?” He whispered.

  
Alexander laughed softly to this. “Sure.”

  
To this Magnus took his hand and pulled him along. He’d been secretly steering them that way anyways. This time the elevator ride wasn’t awkward at all as they kept talking, smiling, even laughing with and at each other. Magnus let them inside and skimmed out of his cold coat and went to make them coffee. Alexander just followed. Magnus liked that Alexander seemed more comfortable today, more relaxed. Magnus liked Alexander over all.

  
They debated over what to do, eventually deciding on movies. Then they debated about what to watch, Magnus pouting eventually led Alexander to give in and let Magnus decide the first one. They only got half way through the second movie as Magnus realized Alexander had dozed off. Getting a blanket to cover them in, Magnus snuggled up and closed his eyes as well. He hadn’t been lying earlier today when he’d told Alexander he’d slept well with Alexander close. It just felt better that way.

  
When Magnus woke up he was alone on the big couch. Sitting up to look around he found who he was looking for in the kitchen.

  
\- “Abandoned me, have you Alexander?”

  
Alexander turned around, spatula in hand, smiling.

  
\- “Nope. But I didn’t want to wake you.”

  
Whatever he was doing in the kitchen smelled really good and Magnus felt his stomach growl. Magnus leaned back onto his elbows, smirking, “So you decided to make me something to eat? Any other hidden _talents_ Alexander?”

  
This seemed to get to him. Magnus could see him getting flustered. Which made Magnus smirk more.

  
\- “I-it’s late Magnus, we’ve not eaten since lunch. And you looked so peaceful.”

  
Magnus looked at the time. 21.32. It was late. They’d slept for the better part of the day. Magnus got up and walked over to help Alexander. Coffee was already finished and Alexander put the last pancakes on a plate. Alexander ate his pancakes with barely anything on, Magnus had his dripping in syrup. Magnus once again decided that he really liked Alexander. He would make sure this was more than just a short fling. It was like his soul yearned for this man.

  
There was a brief silence and Magnus knew he was probably staring too much, but he didn’t really care. Alexander looked edible. The hair forever a complete mess, even more so after their little… nap. The t-shirt all wrinkly. Eyes tired but happy. Magnus kept looking, and once again he wished Alexanders clothes away. He wanted to see what other tattoos that hid beneath the fabric, he wanted to feel his skin under his hands, taut firm muscles playing under the skin. Tracing the tattoos up along his neck he noticed the skin turning a little red. Grinning he looked Alexander in the eyes. He expected Alexander to look flustered, nervous perhaps. He didn’t expect to find the same hunger in those hazels that he knew were displayed in his own.

  
Alexander seemed to be thinking, hard. Magnus wanted to know about what, but Alexander didn’t say anything so Magnus took it as a chance to keep checking him out even as they cleared the counters and made the dishes. Magnus caught Alexander looking several times and he adored it. It was like playing cat and mouse. Eventually Magnus decided that glances just wouldn’t do, so he stepped close to the other, gripping his upper arm to make him turn against Magnus and kissed him.

  
The response was immediate, hungry lips went for his own, hands in his hair, tugging him closer. Once again Magnus was surprised over how controlled Alexander was until actions were taken. He wondered what it would be like in _be-_

  
Alexander pulled hard at his hair, making him tip his head back and lips were kissing down his jaw and neck. Magnus exhaled loudly, absolutely loving having his hair pulled at. Closing his eyes as Alexander kissed and bit his way across his sensitive skin, the hand not losing its hold on Magnus’ hair. A low groan escaping his lips, firm hands pushing against Alexanders’ chest, pushing him up against a counter, pushing himself against that firm body. Pushing harder, making Alexander sit on top of the counter, hands placing on top of Alexanders thighs, spreading them to get closer.

  
He wanted to devour Alexander. Alexander tasted of stark coffee. Magnus ran his hands up Alexanders taut thighs, slowly wrapping his arms around him, pulling him flush against himself, pressing their bodies close, wanting to absorb this amazing man. Magnus bit Alexanders lip again as Alexander pulled at his hair, wet lips crashing against each other, desperate for more. He let his hands slip up under that wrinkly stupid t-shirt that were still in his way. Rubbing his hands against the warm skin that hid underneath, getting a low groan as a reward. Magnus knew now that Alexander would be his undoing and he knew that if they didn’t stop soon, Magnus would take Alexander to bed – if they made it that far, and _claim_ him.

  
As much as Magnus wanted Alexander. Right. Fucking. Now. He didn’t want things to get that far too fast. He wanted more than what he was sure would be a great lay. Hating himself for suddenly growing a conscience. He removed his hands, resting them on the top of the counter, on either side of Alexander, their pace slowing down, eventually coming to a stop and looking at one another. Understanding passing between their eyes. Alexander seeming thankful and Magnus knew he’d done the right thing. That didn’t stop them from kissing more though. Kissing like this were safe, well, somewhat safe anyway.

  
Magnus liked the tattoos Alexander had, it made his pale complexion look even better. Magnus also wanted to mark him. He settled for his collar, nipping and biting along it. Alexander didn’t seem to mind. The heat having cooled down, the mood being more playful now. When Magnus was done he pulled back, admiring his work with a grin as Alexander leaned back against, placing his hands behind him, an arched brow as he watched Magnus.

  
\- “You know, you’re a complete _liar_.” Alexanders’ voice were oh-so-wonderfully hoarse. “You’re totally going to bite.”

  
Magnus laughed at this and leaned in to kiss Alexander again, “well, if I’d told you I’d bite from the start, would you have come?” he whispered against the others’ lips.

  
He didn’t get a reply from Alexander. He did however get another kiss.

 

* * *

 

  
It was almost midnight and Alec tried his very best to slip into his bedroom unnoticed. He was almost at his door, starting to thank the Angel that he would succeed when the lights were turned on. Alec froze mid-step as he heard a chuckle behind him, a very smug chuckle that he’d recognize anywhere.

  
\- “The lost boy returns!”

  
\- “Shut up Jace.”

  
\- “You almost had me worried you know.” Jace said as he walked up to his brother.

  
\- “You and Izzy do this kind of thing all the time, so why can’t I?” Alec didn’t feel like defending himself.

  
\- “You can, difference is that when I do it, I don’t _hide_ it from you.”

  
Alec turned to his shorter brother, surprised, Jace almost sounded hurt.

  
\- “I’m not hiding anything.”

  
\- “No?” Jace looked at him incredulously. “You’ve been missing for the entire weekend, sneaking back in just in time for another week of school, I’ve had no idea where you’ve been or with who.” Jace ran a hand through his golden hair, almost looking distressed.

  
\- “Jace, look…” Alec tried.

  
\- “No you look. I’ve accepted that there’s certain things about you that you don’t want to tell me, but you could at least tell me that you’re okay when you disappear with some guy an entire weekend!” Jace exclaimed, the hurt showing in his eyes.

  
\- “I didn- … wait, a _guy_?” Panic rose in Alec’s chest.

  
\- “I’m not stupid.” Jace looked almost offended.

  
To which Alec could just raise an eyebrow and cross his arms over his chest.

  
\- “Ok, I’m not _that_  stupid.” Jace added. “I know you’re into dudes, ok? I’m not totally blind y’know.”

  
Alec was caught off guard. He didn’t know how to respond to this side of Jace. He’d never considered that Jace might actually care as much as to pay attention to Alec in that way.

  
\- “Which is totally fine.” Jace continued. “Love is love and all that, I really don’t care, just as long as you’re happy.” To which Jace almost looked embarrassed.

  
Alec was stunned and just kept looking at his younger brother, shifting his stance.

  
\- “Look Alec, what I’m trying to say is that as much as it hurt me that you didn’t tell me yourself, it’s okay. But let me know next time you plan on disappearing for days?”

  
Alec could all but nod before he found his voice.

  
\- “How long have you known?” He asked with furrowed brows.

  
\- “Since forever?” The same confident brother he'd always known was back.

  
\- “Izzy told you huh.” Alec stated, a small smile starting to form in his face.

  
\- “Fine, yes. But I already suspected it. I’ve introduced more girls to you than I can count and you’ve never payed attention to any of them. That, and I’ve seen you check out a few guys the same way I check out Clary.”

  
\- “Alright.” It was all Alec could muster up. How could he explain this weekend to Jace when he couldn’t explain it to himself even?

  
Before Alec could think any further his brother had pulled him into a quick hug. “Just tell me next time.” The hug ended before Alec could blink but he nodded and promised that he would.

  
They said good night and Alec, still in shock, could do nothing but replay his brothers’ words over and over in his head. “It’s ok.” “As long as you’re happy.” Surely it wouldn’t be that simple. Or maybe it was. Alec didn’t know what to think. He was mainly freaking out after learning that his well-guarded secret wasn’t a secret anymore. Maybe he needed to be more discreet. Alec had been so careful around his family and friends.

  
This weekend had turned his whole life upside down, he’d acted in ways he’d never done before and he hadn’t even studied for the exams next week. He wanted to scream but instead he took a very cold shower as memories of golden brown eyes and wet lips crossed his mind and tried his very best to fall asleep quickly.


	7. You stupid idiot.

Magnus awoke to his alarm, quickly shutting it as he hated it with all his gut. It represented having to get up early, something Magnus Bane highly disliked. He hadn’t wanted to get up today, he wanted the weekend to last. It’d been too good to be true, he wasn’t still entirely convinced it had happened. Groaning and stretching, he finally got out of bed and started his morning routine, as much as he hated mornings, he always looked forward to deciding outfits and putting his face on.

  
He’d barely gotten out of his car as he heard his name from behind, mentally slapping himself as he realized he’d forgotten to text his friends back, suddenly not looking forward to the interrogation that was awaiting him today. But he put on his most confident smile and turned around, facing his approaching friends.

  
\- “Bane! Where the _hell_ have you be-“

  
\- “Hello darlings, looking forward to the week of death?” He gestured dramatically and grinned at his two friends.

  
\- “Don’t even try...”

  
\- “Studied hard dearies? I sure hope so, next semester would be painfully boring without you two to laugh at.” Magnus continued, not letting Ragnor finish whatever he was trying to say.

  
Magnus watched Catarina giggle at Ragnors almost pissed off expression before putting a hand on his shoulder as he stared Ragnor down. “Careful, you’ll get too many _wrinkles_ darling.” Knowing his friend was as vain as himself.

  
Catarina tried to subdue her giggles at this and hooked her arm through Ragnors, starting to pull him along as the trio walked over to campus and their first class. Magnus was pleased with how he’d handled their first encounter, but he knew it was far from over from the evil glares Ragnor sent his way. But he’d at least won the first round.

  
They settled down just in time as the teacher entered the room and Magnus exhaled a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding as the class started. He did what he could to look as interested in todays’ topic as he could, feeling the glares from his friends.

  
Towards the end of the class Catarina slipped him a note, “ Ignore him, he meant well. But we did worry when you suddenly went offline for two days.” Magnus knew they were just worried and he normally would have no problems what so ever sharing every detail about his encounters, especially not hot ones like Alexander. But for some reason he felt possessive about this one, he wanted to keep it to himself. Magnus also didn’t want to hurt Alexanders feelings, he was painfully aware about Alexander being in the closet and he didn’t want to cause trouble for him. So he sighed and simply wrote “I know, it’s just complicated.” And slipped the note back.

  
Magnus wasn’t sure if he liked how much he already cared for Alexander, it scared him a little. He barely knew the guy, yet he cared about Alexanders feelings about being outed? Magnus already knew he was screwed, now he just realized how much. Catarina must’ve showed Ragnor the note as they didn’t bug him about it until lunch hour. But then again, Magnus would do the same to them if roles reversed so he couldn’t really blame them.

  
\- “So…” Catarina started, “who’s the lucky guy?”

  
Magnus kept chewing, not letting them see how uneasy their questions would make him. Taking his time, swallowed before looking over to them.

  
\- “So, like I said, it’s complicated.” He stated.

  
\- “Mag, please tell me you’re not hooking up with a married man?”

  
Catarina actually looked worried.

  
\- “No, no. It’s not like that.” He assured her, smiling lightly. “It’s just that he’s so far in the closet it’d be impossible to find him without a map.” He continued.

  
Ragnor snorted. Magnus hoped he’d choke on his sandwich.

  
\- “So?” Catarina asked. “You’ve hooked up with closeted guys before Mag.” She looked confused.

  
Magnus wasn’t sure how much he was willing to share, too concerned with not wanting to out Alexander. It was something Alexander would have to do himself. A laugh snapped him back to their conversation, Ragnor hadn’t choked on his food it seemed. Magnus was thinking of a smart line to shut the bastard up but Ragnor beat him to it.

  
\- “SO, it seems Bane here for once in his life cares about more than getting laid.” He stated before starting to laugh again.

  
Catarina looked at him, astounded, apparently struggling as much as himself to get words out.

  
\- “Who is he?” She asked carefully.

  
\- “Look, I’ve barely told you two anything yet you’ve come to the conclusion that I would have…” He gestured with his hands, “…feelings or whatever for this supposedly _ridiculously sexy man_.” He stood, about to make a very dramatic exit when both his friends doubled over in laughter. Whatever anger he’d felt flare up died as he watched them, they were ridiculous. And he loved them.

  
Catarina had silenced, watching him with gentle eyes. “I’m sorry Mag, I just never thought of you as the caring kind of guy, so to see you get your panties in a twist over this mystery man is just too much.”

  
Magnus couldn’t be offended, he knew there was love behind her words so he just smiled at her as he started to get his things together, “What makes you think I’m even wearing underwear darling?” He winked as he left them behind, knowing that no matter how annoying or irritable they could be, he’d not have it any other way.

  
He checked his phone for the hundredth time today and sighed, Alexander hadn’t replied to his text. It stung. He was starting to feel stood up and Magnus Bane did not do stood up. So he decided to head over to the building he knew Alexander had his classes. Not really knowing what to say or do, but he headed that way anyway.

 

* * *

 

  
Alec was in a haze, it seemed everything and everyone were moving so quick around him. He had issues concentrating on what people were saying and on the books in front of him. He cursed himself, he had to focus. But there were just too many thoughts circling in his head. He’d just met Magnus, yet it felt like they’d known each other for years. He was comfortable with Magnus, or at least somewhat comfortable. He wanted to get to know Magnus better, he wanted to kiss Magnus more… He blinked, and cursed himself again.

  
Even if he managed to push feelings and thoughts about Magnus away just for a moment he couldn’t focus on the textbooks in front of him. Magnus was out, like really out. Alec was not. Alec was terrified of his family knowing he was gay. Alec had a hard time saying that word to himself even. It wasn’t like he cared about what strangers thought about it anymore. But what would his parents say?

  
Magnus had texted him this morning but Alec didn’t have it in him to reply. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to ruin whatever it was that they’d shared over the past couple of days. Alec felt a panic in his chest, he had to get away and be alone for a while. So he turned to his beloved library. His favorite spot was free, with a sigh of relief Alec slumped into the chair, burying his face into his hands. He pulled out his favorite book, desperate to get lost in its world. He’d read the book more times than he could count but he’d never grow tired of it.

  
\- “ **Alexander.** ”

  
The voice was all too familiar and Alec cursed himself silently for the pleasant shivers that went down his spine. He couldn’t muster up to the courage to look up though so he kept his gaze on the pages in front of him.

  
A sigh.  
The chair in front of him moved.  
Rustling of clothes as the other sat.

  
\- “Never before have I been ignored _Alexander._ ” The voice had lost its humor and Alec felt bad for causing it. So he looked up, still not knowing what to say.

  
\- “Ah, he lives.” The voice stated coldly.

  
\- “S-sorry.” Alec muttered. Already lost in the eyes that met his own.

  
\- “You’ve been ignoring me the entire day and all you have to say is _sorry_?”

  
Alec felt a heat growing up his neck and cleared his throat.

  
\- “I uh… I don’t… Magnus… Look, this uh…”

  
\- “Just tell me you’re not interested and I won’t bother you again.” Magnus cut him off.

  
Alec winced, this was not how he’d imagined things to go. He was afraid to let someone new in, he was afraid of what his parents might say and do. But he didn’t want to lose whatever this was, **_Magnus_** , not now and certainly not for acting like a scared child.

  
Alec stood, packed his things, gestured for Magnus to follow him as he started walking among the shelves. Not really having thought this through he kept walking, hoping the other would actually follow. He looked around once he deemed it safe, away from prying ears and eyes. Realizing they were at the exact same spot where he’d gotten Magnus’ number.

  
He watched Magnus carefully, he looked amazing, like always. Hair styled to one side, a long army coat, a simple v-cut shirt and sinfully tight black jeans. Ears, fingers and neck adorned with jewelry, black lines around his eyes and dark blue lips. They made Alec hungry and he had serious issues taking his eyes off of them.

  
The man before him crossed his arms and leaned his side to a bookshelf, gazing at him with an arched brow. Alec licked his lips quickly, shoved his hands deep into his pockets and took a deep breath.

  
\- “Look Magnus, I don’t know what this weekend meant to you or what you want from this, from me, but I’ve never done anything like this before and I don’t know what to do now. You’re so confident and able to be yourself, something I’m not and I don’t want to let you down because I’m not sure I’m ready to come out, or if I’ll be anywhere soon. So if you want to walk away that’s fine and I’ll understand but I really want you to know that I don’t regret anything and I want you, this, whatever this is to continue even if I don’t know how.” He blurted out.

  
He was rambling. But at least he got everything out before Magnus could just walk away and never look back, forgetting all about Alec and everything he was. Alec bit his lip and stared down at his shoes.

  
He heard a sigh and mentally prepared himself for the blow, he knew it would sting.

  
\- “You… you stupid _idiot._ ”

  
Alec tore his gaze to Magnus.

  
\- “W-what?” He blurted out

  
\- “For someone who’s supposed to be smart you’re incredibly stupid.” Magnus continued.

  
Alec knew he was staring. This was certainly not what he’d expected. He wasn’t sure if Magnus was angry at him or what. Until he noticed the small smile on the others lips.

  
\- “ _Alexander…_ ” The man walked towards him.

  
Alec blinked. He swallowed hard as the man now only stood a few inches away from him.

  
\- “It was just a text darling, not a demand that you shout out your sexuality all over campus.” The voice was now soft, intimate. “ _and I want you too._ ” The last part was but a whisper and there was a small, gentle smile hinting on Magnus’ lips.

  
Alec noted how close they were to his own as hands slid up, resting at his sides. He let out a breath, wanting to pinch himself to see if this was nothing but a dream. Instead his hands slid up Magnus’ arms, along his neck, cupping the back of his head and pulled him closer, closing the distance between those beautiful blue lips and his own.


	8. More.

Two weeks had passed since they last met in the library. Magnus had adored the way Alexander rambled on about their situation, the guy had looked like a mess. A very sexy mess. Magnus had come to understand Alexanders need to keep things on a low, apparently his parents were of the “traditional” kind. That pissed Magnus off, which he’d also told Alexander. But in the end, it was Alexander’s choice and Magnus respected that.

  
Magnus learned that Alexander was the kind of guy who’d do anything for the people he loved, that he’d endure anything for their sake but when it came to himself he needed to be prepared, he wasn’t big on surprises. Which is why he’d asked if Magnus was okay with him not telling his siblings about them. Magnus had been irritated but agreed. As long as he got to keep Alexander, as long as this wasn’t too serious.

  
They’d both agreed that whatever this was wasn’t too serious, but they both lied to themselves. But it worked for them, for now, so they stuck to it. They snuck around, stealing kisses here and there, small caresses when no one would look, longing gazes and the non-stop texting. Magnus had only agreed to this if Alexander promised to text him regularly.

  
Magnus had skillfully managed to keep Alexanders name from his friends, and that there even was a thing between them. To Magnus’ friends knowledge there’d only been that one weekend. Magnus didn’t particularly like lying to his friends about all this, in his eyes Alexander was too amazing to be kept from the spotlight, but it’s what Alexander wanted. And to keep Alexander happy was more important to Magnus.

  
He regularly told himself that he wasn’t exactly lying to Ragnor and Catarina, he was simply avoiding the truth, he’d never flat out lied, he’d just not answered their questions. And if Magnus could say so himself he did a damn good job at it.

  
He’d started seeing more of Alexander around campus, probably because he’d convinced his friends to start having lunch at the café closest to the building he knew Alexander was. And he might have, on several occasions, walked by the arena. Never actually talking to Alexander unless they were alone or around people neither of them knew.

  
They managed to get a routine on it, Magnus knew which days Alexander would practice and which days he’d spend in the library with his nose in his books. Magnus would occasionally grow impatient, restless, he wanted more and more. So he started dressing more and more daringly. He took whatever he knew about Alexanders likes and dressed in ways he knew would make it difficult for Alexander to keep his hands to himself.

  
Alexander however seemed to have a will of steel. Although Magnus could tell through touches and kisses that Alexander wanted more as well he never acted on it. It was infuriating and Magnus started to plan evil ways to seduce Alexander.

 

* * *

 

  
Alec was crazy about Magnus. Magnus had somehow managed to make himself a part of everything in Alecs’ life. Weeks had passed since their first meeting and Alec had started to relax to the situation. He’d almost been caught a few times sneaking around by his siblings, but he did what he could to keep Magnus from them. He wasn’t ready for them to know about him and Magnus.

  
It wasn’t easy though, Magnus always looked amazing. And Alec had noted that he’d started wearing that dark blue lipstick more often. He knew he shouldn’t have told Magnus what he’d thought of it, and now he was regretting it as those lips would caress his neck teasingly, ghost over his jawline, tempt him. He’d have to bite his tongue several times to not ask those lips to close around another part of himself.

  
Alec thought they were safe, they’d even talked a few times in public. Nothing intimate, just two people getting to know each other. Alec enjoyed being able to have coffee with Magnus every now and then. His two addictions at the same time. And Magnus had played nice. Perhaps not nice, but he’d never done anything to push Alec too far.

  
But Alec knew it wouldn’t last. He was being too selfish. He knew Magnus was a very social person, that he enjoyed parties and hanging out with people. He also knew that Magnus wanted to take him on a proper date. He felt bad for denying Magnus something that they both knew would make Magnus happy.

  
And as much as Alec liked the way things were, he was starting to have some serious issues around Magnus. The guy was like forbidden fruit and Alec just wanted more and more of it. Their secret make out sessions would turn more and more passionate, more intimate. The groping had turned more daring and Alec found himself taking more and more cold showers lately. Alecs’ daydreams turned wilder and wilder. He found himself spacing out more often, consumed with Magnus and everything that he was.

  
\- “Earth to Alexander Lightwood!”

  
Alec startled. Turning to look at his sister.

  
\- “What?”

  
\- “Alec, honestly. What’s going on with you?” Izzy asked, annoyance clear in her face.

  
\- “Nothing Iz. I’m fine.” Alec sighed.

  
\- “You don’t talk to me anymore.” She complained. “It’s like you’ve shut us out.”

  
Alec knew she was referring to herself and Jace. Alec felt bad, he knew he hadn’t been honest with his siblings. He bit his lip.

  
\- “Look, it’s nothing. I’ve just been busy.”

  
Izzy sighed and sat down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

  
\- “I just wished you’d talk to me about what’s going on in your life.”

  
Alec had apologized to his sister several times and promised he’d do better, Izzy had just rolled her eyes and pretended to believe him. After that, Alec started questioning his own actions and a small thought had formed in his head, maybe, just maybe, would everything be easier if he’d just tell everyone about everything. But the thought was so small that Alec could easily push it way back in his mind.


	9. Primal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind comments<3  
> It really helps with the nerves before adding more chapters. 
> 
> I reaaaaaaaallllyyyy hope you enjoy this one.

Magnus was lost in his own world, sitting in the café, ignoring his friends chatting alongside him. He knew he should probably listen in every now and then but… he’d rather fantasize about a firm body, strong hands, plump lips, black hair and hazel eyes.

  
They’d been talking on the phone last night when Alexander’s brother had come home and decided to pester Alexander about who he was talking to, about his day and other stuff Magnus assumed siblings talked about. Normally Alexander would panic and end the call quickly, but last night he hadn’t. Which had made things very amusing for Magnus as he’d noticed how flustered Alexander had gotten when he’d whispered naughty little things in his ear as Alexander had tried to focus on what his brother was saying.

  
He was jolted back to reality by a smack on the back of his head, looking up he met Ragnors’ annoyed eyes.

  
\- “ _Seriously_ Bane.” Irritation.

  
Magnus put his finger up at his friend.

  
\- “Never _ever_ touch my hair again.”

  
Ragnor stalked off and Magnus heard the curses and insults under his breath. Magnus turned to Catarina who were smiling knowingly at him.

  
\- “When are you going to tell us that you’re in love Mag?”

  
Magnus refused to let her see how close to the truth she was and put on his best smile.

  
\- “Darling, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

  
Catarina sighed dramatically.

  
\- “Well, it’s either that or someone managed to get control over you.” She started, probably knowing she’d hit a nerve. “Because honestly Mag, you barely listen to us anymore, you don’t hang out with us as much after classes, you’ve made us change café and boy do I know you loved the other one.”

  
Magnus opened his mouth to tell her how wrong she was but she stopped him.

  
\- “You’ve stopped checking people out and you’re not a huge flirt any more. I just wish you’d tell us about whoever it is so we could be happy for you and talk about it like we used to.” She continued.

  
Magnus was speechless, which was a rarity. All he could do was stare at his friend and try to look as cool and collected as possible.

  
\- “I’ve never seen you like this Mag, it’s not a bad thing, I just wished you’d stop hiding it and act like a normal person, you know, happy and in love instead of…” she gestured towards him, “… _this_.”

  
Magnus took a deep breath.

  
\- “Darling, we both know I’m not normal. I’m so _much better_.” He winked at her and got a smile in return. “I made a promise, one I won’t break.” He added, looking at her with more serious eyes.

  
That made her whistle silently, knowing eyes met his own.

  
\- “Closet boy.” She stated.

  
\- “Closet boy.” Magnus nodded.

  
Magnus felt a little better after finally being able to let someone know about his secret. At least now there would be a lot less questions he’d have to avoid. Knowing Catarina would try her best to steer Ragnor clear from them. But that aside, Magnus had an issue. A stupid sexy issue who wouldn’t give in.

  
Magnus decided that he’d had enough of this, that it was time to put some of his carefully evil plans into place. He’d get Alexander, he’d get him good. And since Alexander decided to continue this sneaking around, Magnus decided he would make it more difficult.

  
It was Friday afternoon so Magnus knew he’d find Alexander with his cute nose in some rusty old book at the library. Magnus had dressed in the same outfit he’d had on the first time they met and felt smug about himself as he entered the library and quickly laid eyes on his target. He found him in the corner, messy hair and furrowed brows as he was focusing on the pages. He sauntered over, taking a seat in front of Alexander, the smug grin remaining on his lips.

  
Alexander looked up, startled. About to say something when Magnus quickly shook his head and put a finger over his own lips as if to shush him. The man looked confused, which only made Magnus more satisfied with this particular plan. Magnus crossed his legs and leaned back, looking as casual as he could, he picked up his phone and started typing on it. Once he’d hit send he shot a daring glance over to his target.

  
He watched Alexander read his text, and relished in how a blush crept up his neck. Magnus noticed Alexander’s fingers starting to fidget, knowing the man he quickly started typing another text, he knew Alexander wouldn’t know what to reply in words. Alexanders’ phone buzzed again, and he removed it from the desk, as if anyone could have read it anyways. He watched the others body tense, the blush remaining as his eyes were locked on the phone in his lap.

  
Oh boy did Magnus enjoy this. So he quickly went ahead and started another text, where he kept telling Alexander exactly what he’d want to do to him among all the shelves. His texts getting more and more graphic as they continued. He could see the struggle in Alexander. He was curious to see which side of whatever battle he was having internally would win. Magnus could see a frustration growing in Alexanders’ body and he wondered how far he could push the man before he’d give in and put his hands on Magnus’ waiting body.

  
Alexander raised his gaze to Magnus’, and Magnus gave him his dirtiest look. Magnus had expected Alexander to blush further and look away but instead he found that hunger he’d only seen back in his own apartment during their first weekend together. Magnus swallowed. But he wouldn’t let Alexander win this so he refused to look away. He had no idea for how long they sat like that. Eventually Alexanders’ gaze dropped and Magnus took the chance to send another text his way before getting up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walked off, extremely satisfied with himself.

 

* * *

 

  
Once safe in his bedroom Alec double checked that his door was locked before he opened his messages, reading the messages Magnus had sent him earlier. He swallowed hard as he sat down. He couldn’t believe that Magnus would do this to him. Yet he loved it, or at least, his body did as he looked down. Alec really didn’t feel like having another cold shower tonight.

  
Alec was in the middle of imagining what it’d be like to do all the things Magnus had wrote about when his phone rang. **Magnus**. Alec cleared his throat before answering.

  
\- “Magnus…” He said.

  
\- “ _Alexander._ ”

  
Alec could hear the smug grin on Magnus’ face through the line.

  
\- “Are you home yet?” Magnus asked.

  
\- “Yeah, I had to wait a few minutes before getting up but I’m home now.”

  
\- “Oh dear.” Magnus said apologetically.

  
But Alec could hear it wasn’t genuine.

  
\- “What do you want Magnus?” Alec didn’t mean it as harshly as it’d come out.

  
\- “Are you alone?” The other continued.

  
\- “Yes…” Alec got suspicious.

  
\- “Look out the window darling.”

  
Alec did, and he was surprised to see Magnus standing outside.

  
\- “W-what are you doing here?” He stuttered as he watched the gorgeous man on the street. “Never mind, just get up here quickly.” He added and heard the other chuckle softly.

  
\- “Never thought you’d ask.” He said and hung up.

  
Alec panicked. Magnus was on his way up to his and Jaces’ apartment. His face flushed, realization hitting him again. Magnus freaking Bane was on his way here. Alec turned excited, finally he’d have his hands on that amazing man. He was also a little scared.

  
Magnus barely managed to knock once on the door before Alec opened the door. A hand gripping his collar and pulled him inside. Alec’s patience was running out, he needed to feel Magnus against him and he needed it now. He pushed Magnus against a wall, his lips quickly attacking the others’. Alec knew he should probably show Magnus around, letting him take his coat off or something, but at this point he didn’t care.

  
His hands were roaming all over Magnus’ chest, his lips never ceasing to attack the other. That familiar scent that he’d memorized as entirely Magnus’ filled his nostrils, the taste of Magnus himself filling his mind. He drank all the noises that escaped the other, wanting to cause more of them. Leaning down slightly to grab at the others’ thighs, lifting the other man up and earning a surprised grunt. Alec carried them into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind and pushed Magnus down into his bed, not caring that he was probably being blunt, rough. But Alec reasoned that Magnus only had himself to blame. He’d started this.

  
Alec was brought back from his thoughts by two hands running through his hair, he looked down at the man underneath him and found that there was too much space between them still. So he pressed down onto Magnus, biting at his lower lip and groaned as he felt the heat of Magnus’ crotch against his own. Rolling his hips down into Magnus, earning a soft moan from the other. This thrilled Alec like nothing he’d ever known before.

  
He quickly discarded Magnus’ coat and shirt and then his own, needing to feel the warmth of Magnus’ against himself without layers of fabric between them. Magnus sinfully licked Alec’s lips and Alec stopped thinking, his body moving on its own. Hips rutting against one another, moans echoing into each other’s mouths.

  
Alec felt Magnus’ hands on his chest, they were soft and greedy, rubbing slowly, teasing him. And when Magnus bit his lip Alec’s brain shut down with a bang. Hands quickly finding belts, moving quickly and discarding of the last piece of clothing that were still between the two. Alec moved to kiss and nip down Magnus’ neck whilst the other panted into his ear as their erections finally met, flesh to flesh.

  
Alec reached out into his bedside drawer and fished out a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers with it and reached down, knowing he should probably be gentler, slow things down, but when Magnus kissed him ferociously all those thoughts disappeared and suddenly Alec was finger deep into Magnus’ waiting hole, earning himself another moan, encouraging him. Alec’s hand moved on its own accord, moving back and forth before adding another finger.

  
Alec then felt a hand gripping his bicep, pulling away slightly to catch the others’ gaze as going knuckles deep.

  
\- “Damnit…” Magnus panted. Squeezing his bicep harder. “Just… _just fuck me already_.”

  
Alec’s body answered for him. Pulling his fingers out and slicked himself up, lips fighting their never ending battle as Alec lowered himself, entering Magnus way too fast, causing the other to curse under his breath against Alec’s lips. Alec felt Magnus shiver beneath him and cramping around him. Rubbing his hand along the back of Magnus’ thigh as he lifted it to wrap it around himself.

  
Magnus was tight. Magnus was warm. And when Magnus looked up at him and told him to move he knew **Magnus was his**.

  
Once again Alec’s body moved on its own accord, grounding his hips to Magnus, pulling back slowly before moving down, flesh to flesh again. Repeating, building up a pace, groans meeting moans as the sound of skin hitting skin grew louder. Alec snaked a hand under Magnus’ shoulders and gripped at his hair, tugging Magnus’ head back only to attack the revealed skin with his mouth, relishing in the sounds escaping Magnus’ lips.

  
He felt hands on his back, arms tightening around him to pull him closer, it was all so dirty, sweaty, and _primal._ Alec didn’t want it any other way. Magnus was his and his alone.

  
He heard a knock on his door, a voice belonging to his brother on the other side, asking if he was okay, which he ignored, not caring at the moment about anything but the man beneath him.

  
He felt nails rake down his back and it made his hips smack down harder, engulfing Magnus, swallowing every sound he could and slipped his free hand between them, gripping around Magnus’ erection, moving his hand in the opposite of his hips. This made Magnus curse against his own lips, and let him know he was close.

  
Alecs’ body responding eagerly as he pumped Magnus’ body from both ends. Making him spill over Alecs’ hand and his own stomach. This being too much for Alec and he came inside Magnus with an elongated groan, his hips slowing down, eventually coming to a stop. Satisfied eyes finally searching each other.


	10. Thin walls.

Alec sat on the edge of his bed, body exhausted, staring down at the body lying on his sheets. His thoughts spinning. He’d wanted this since he’d laid eyes on the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, even more so since he’d gotten to know him. But he hadn’t let himself just go for it, he’d been burned before.

  
But he’d been thinking a lot about the things this man had done for him in the last three months. He’d respected Alecs’ wishes to keep things secret despite being so far out there himself. He’d met up with Alec in secret almost every time Alec wanted it and he’d never pushed Alec into anything he wasn’t ready for.

  
Alec had started to feel like he was using this man for his own purposes, he’d started to feel guilty. Which was another reason for Alec hadn’t allowed himself the pleasures of sex with this man. He was afraid that the man also would feel like Alec was just using him. Tonight’s actions had proved Alec wrong though, and it was all thanks to Magnus.

  
\- “As much as I love you staring at me I can practically hear you think Alexander.” The voice was soft.

  
Alec snapped out of it.

  
\- “Sorry.” He mumbled.

  
The man turned onto his back and looked up at Alec.

\- “Don’t be, I just love the way you look at me.” A smug grin appearing on Magnus’ lips.

  
Alec couldn’t help but laugh a little.

  
\- “You’re…” Alec searched for the right word. “You’re so weird!”

  
Magnus stared at him.

  
\- “You’ve acted like you don’t know what sex is for months and now you’ve just fucked me like a _freaking beast_ , and you’re telling me _I’m the weird one_?” Magnus spoke like he could barely believe his own words, and burst out laughing.

  
Alec didn’t know what to say, he could only stare at Magnus in shock. So he leaned down over Magnus and kissed him firmly, laughing with him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him close. Alec rested his head on Magnus’ chest, closed his eyes and just focused on how it felt having Magnus under him, listening to his heartbeat.

  
Alec didn’t know how long they stayed like that before he felt hungry. Glancing over to check the time, it was late enough, he could probably sneak into the kitchen and get them food unnoticed. He got up and pulled his underwear on despite Magnus’ protests, promising he’d be quick.Alec didn’t bother with the lights, he didn’t want to risk running into his brother. He hurried out to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. But the moment he turned around the corner he found himself face to face with Jace.

  
\- “Oh, hey. Um, just getting some food.” He muttered out, trying to walk around his brother.

  
But Jace side stepped him, managing to stay in his way, his arms crossed over his chest.

  
\- “What do you want Jace?” Alec started to get annoyed.

  
\- “Who’s in your room brother?”

  
Alec just stared at him.

  
\- “The walls are thin Alec, I know you have company.” Jace failed at looking serious and broke out a grin.

  
Alec sighed. He should’ve known. He’d heard Jace and his conquests more times than he’d want to admit, of course Jace was going to hear him and Magnus.

  
Alec tried his best at looking unimpressed.

  
\- “Look man, I know you’ve gotten all secretive and stuff but seriously? I deserve a name after hearing all that.”

  
To this Alec raised a brow, his brother was full of shit and they both knew it.

  
\- “Ok fine, you don’t want to tell me. Then I’ll just go and introduce myself.” Jace took a step as if to walk by Alec.

  
This sprung Alec into action, a hand to his brothers’ shoulder, pushing him backwards.

  
\- “You are _not_ walking into my room.” Alec was serious.

  
\- “Then tell me, it’s been the same guy this entire time, hasn’t it? Why else would it be so bad for me to know who it is?”

  
Alec sighed.

  
\- “It’s Magnus Bane.” He bit his lip, hard. He’d not planned on telling Jace the truth. The words had just slipped his lips. And he cursed himself, a panic rising in his chest.

  
\- “…You’re telling me…” Jace paused, voice suspicious, “…that my awkward closeted brother…” a laughter building in his voice, “…has Magnus Bane in his bed? _Right now?_ ” Jace laughed whole heartedly and patted Alecs’ shoulder.

  
Alec was shocked. Jace didn’t believe him.

  
\- “Good one Alec, at least now I know you still have your twisted humor.”

  
\- “It’s true.” Alec was not impressed.

  
\- “Everyone knows about Magnus Bane!” Jace exclaimed. “He’s like, known for his awesome parties and stuff!” Jace had stopped laughing, but it remained visible in his face. “If he was hooking up with _anyone_ , everyone would know about it.”

  
Alec was so not impressed.

  
He quickly got food for himself and Magnus and strode off to his bedroom, shaking off evil thoughts about how to shut his brother up for good. Once inside his bedroom he stared at Magnus, who was now sitting up in his bed. Their eyes met and Alec suddenly felt that his room was a bit too small.

  
He cleared his throat as he put the plates down on his desk.

  
\- “So uh…”

  
\- “So you told your brother about me.” Magnus was looking smug again. Happy, but smug.

  
\- “These walls really are thin…” Alec muttered.

  
Magnus stood, golden eyes burning, slowly walking over to Alec and pressed against him. And Alec was suddenly reminded of how naked Magnus still was. The food was suddenly forgotten as mouths and hands went exploring, this time taking it a lot slower.

 

* * *

 

  
Magnus felt exhausted. He was panting, trying hard to catch his breath. Turning his head to look at the man next to him and was met with glowing hazels. If he hadn’t been here himself he’d not believe what had happened. He’d learned that Alexander wasn’t keen on talking about his thoughts and feelings, that Alexander showed his feelings through actions. And Magnus had to admit, Alexander had some serious action going on.

  
Magnus had planned on driving Alexander nuts, teasing him until he didn’t know what to do and ask for it. Magnus had planned on giving it to him good, real good. Instead he’d been the prey, Alexander had fucked him three times already and it wasn’t even midnight. He was starting to feel sore, it was a new sensation for him. He couldn’t say he disliked it one bit, it was just new and seriously unexpected.

  
What made Magnus smile the most though was that Alexander had actually told someone about him, it made him feel almost giddy, almost. Magnus Bane didn’t do giddy but he assumed it felt something similar to what he was feeling now. Sure, Jace hadn’t believed his brother, but that didn’t matter to Magnus as he knew it was the truth. Alexander sure was full of surprises, to which, Magnus could only smile at. And that was the sole reason Magnus slid on top of Alexander, starting round four.

  
Magnus awoke early, groaning as he moved, he couldn’t even remember if his body had been this sore before. He looked down at the man sleeping next to him and smiled, his heart fluttering. He’d never seen Alexander look so peaceful before, it was like he had no worries what so ever, it made Magnus fall harder for him.

  
He stood and walked over to a mirror, needing to check his hair and make-up, he almost cringed at what he saw and quickly deciding that he needed to find the bathroom and save what could possibly be saved. He looked around and grabbed Alexanders t-shirt, totally not because it smelled of him, but because, reasons.

  
Once in the bathroom, happy with what he’d accomplished, giving himself a huge smile in the mirror, really approving of the marks Alexander had left on his skin. He wanted to hurry back, knowing Alexander would probably freak out if he woke up alone and find that Magnus wasn’t there. He opened the bathroom door and was faced with light brown eyes and golden hair.

  
\- “Magnus freaking Bane.” The surprised voice said.

  
\- “ _Obviously_ , and you are?” Magnus smiled to himself. So this was Alexanders’ brother.

  
\- “Jace.” He held out his hand and Magnus had to keep himself from laugh at his dumb look.

  
\- “Ah, the brother.” Magnus felt a grin twitch at his lips. “Hope we didn't kept you up all night.” He added with a smirk and walked past him, back into Alexanders’ room.

  
Magnus always loved making other people go speechless, he also loved making dramatic exits, this morning boded well as he’d accomplished both already.  
He slipped back into the warm bed and cuddled up to the still sleeping Alexander, smiling to himself as he felt a strong arm close around him.

Even in his sleep Alexander spoke with his body.


	11. Persuasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your oh-so-lovely and supportive comments! They really do mean a lot to me<3

For the first time in years Alec didn’t jump out of bed the moment his alarm went off. So he simply turned it off and turned to the body next to him, deciding to snooze. He buried his nose to Magnus’ neck and hugged him tighter, smiling to himself.

  
\- “Good morning darling.”

  
Alec thought he’d never heard anything so beautiful.

  
\- “Morning.”

  
He felt a hand starting to play with his hair and his smile grew.

  
\- “Did you sleep well? I know I did.” Magnus mused on.

  
\- “Mhm…” Was all he could say really. He wanted to continue sleeping. He wanted to stay like this if even for a little longer.

  
\- “Who even sets their alarm on a _Saturday_ , Alexander?”

  
Alec didn’t have a reply so he simply didn’t answer the question, instead he sighed contentedly as Magnus kept playing softly with his hair.

  
\- “Even your brother is up before you.”

  
Alec’s eyes shot up as did the rest of him. Staring at the wonderful man beside him.

  
\- “W-what did you say?”

  
\- “Jace is already up, which is rather surprising, I thought you were the only one _stupid_ enough to get out of bed early Saturday mornings.” Magnus looked as if he didn’t understand the seriousness of the situation. Like he’d just stated another random fact.

  
\- “How do you know he’s up Magnus?” Alec swear he didn’t mean to sound so accusatory.

  
Magnus simply shrugged, the seriousness still not getting to him.

  
\- “I met him outside the bathroom earlier.”

  
Alec groaned and buried his face in his hands.

  
\- “Really darling, I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself, I survived.” Magnus was starting to look amused. “He really wasn’t as bad as-”

  
\- “Magnus!” Alec wasn’t actually angry with Magnus, but sometimes he had serious concerns about the way the other man thought.

  
Alec wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. His brother had just met the biggest secret of his life, and Magnus sure as hell wasn’t helping. But Jace really only had himself to blame, right? Alec had told him the truth last night, Jace had laughed it off. Alec was starting to wish he’d seen the look on his brothers’ face once he’d realized Alec had been telling the truth.

  
But Jace knowing the truth meant that he could tell others. And although, very deep down, Alec was fine with his siblings knowing about all of this, he wasn’t fine with the world knowing. At least not today. So he started pulling some clothes on despite Magnus’ protesting.

  
\- “And where are you going Alexander?”

  
\- “Damage control.” He simply stated.

  
He’d hoped that Magnus would finally see how bad this could end but instead the others’ face lit up as he got out of bed.

  
\- “Oh I’ve got to watch this.” As he hurriedly covered himself up.

  
Alec could only shake his head in despair before hurrying out of his room, following the sounds of the TV, knowing that’s where he’d find his brother, Magnus on his heels.

  
\- “Jace!” He shouted as he entered the living room.

  
His brother threw his hands up in the air,

  
\- “I’m innocent this time, I swear!”

  
\- “ _What?_ ” Alec said, stopping at his brothers’ strange reply. Hearing Magnus snicker behind him.

  
\- “You can’t tell anyone.” Alec decided to just ignore whatever Jace was referring to and crossed his arms.

  
\- “Tell anyone what?” Jace turned to look at his brother, motion coming to a stop as he saw Magnus standing behind Alec. “Oh.” He sighed. “ _That_.”

  
\- “Yes, _that_.” Alec spoke through his teeth.

  
\- “Not even Iz?” Jace looked surprised for once.

  
\- “Especially not Iz.” Alec knew he was being cold, but it couldn’t be helped.

  
\- “Aw man. Why not? She’s going to know something’s up.” Alec could tell Jace wasn’t comfortable with this.

  
\- “It’s simple. She couldn’t keep her mouth shut about me liking guys, so she’s definitely not going to keep her mouth shut about who I date.” Alec felt a gentle hand land on the small of his back.

  
\- “Like you were _ever_ going to tell me?” Now Jace was starting to get annoyed.

  
\- “Maybe, I don’t know.” A small flicker of anger. “But it was my secret to tell, not hers.” The hand slowly rubbing at his back, Alec found it comforting and it made him calm down.

  
He sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, but this is really important to me.” He looked down for the first time, “This is my secret to tell and I want to do it on my own terms, even if people don’t agree with them.” He continued, hoping his brother would understand.

  
He heard his brother move and let his gaze up, resting it on said brother as he walked over to where Alec and Magnus were stood.

  
\- “Alright. I can respect that. It’s your choice.” Jace said and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “But when she does find out, you’re taking the blame.”

  
Jace grinned and just like that everything was okay.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Magnus was still happy about this morning, despite the near-brotherly-fight everything was okay. He was sat at Alexanders’ kitchen table, having toast and coffee with Alexander himself and his brother. He was no longer a kept secret. Well, he was still a secret, but not to the entire world. This made him very happy. Magnus found himself watching the two brothers, and despite them looking nothing alike he realized that their likeness came from inside. Perhaps Jace seemed reckless and far more outgoing but he was still as passionate about his loved ones and it looked like he’d do anything for them.

  
\- “Magnus, how long have you been dating my brother?”

  
Magnus sent a sly grin Jace’s way, “Two years.” He said and sipped his coffee.

  
\- “Magnus…” Alexander started.

  
\- “ _Fine._ ” Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s actually been just over three years.”

  
He heard Alexander groan into his hands.

  
\- “Nah, I would’ve heard you two way before.” Jace stated.

  
\- “True, your brother is rather loud, isn’t he?” Magnus smirked and then decided that perhaps he’d get along with this guy, if not, he was a good way to get to Alexander.

  
He heard Alexander mumble foul things under his breath and ran his foot along Alexander’s leg under the table.

  
\- “Ok, too much information.” Jace muttered.

  
And Magnus found another thing the brothers had in common.

  
\- “Don’t tell me you’re as prude as your brother.” Magnus feigned shock.

  
Alexander blushed, Jace laughed. And Magnus smiled.

  
\- “Nah, but some stuff I just don’t want to know.” Jace answered.

  
\- “Ah, too bad, that _stuff_ is the best part.” Magnus couldn’t help a wink.

  
After that conversation flowed easily. Magnus found that despite Jace being a little full of himself he wasn’t too bad. He also found that Alexander was excellent at placing his brother back down to earth, which was highly entertaining. Magnus and Jace were the ones mostly talking but it didn’t come as a surprise, Alexander was after all, the silent type. And he didn’t seem uncomfortable, instead he actually seemed very comfortable. He even took hold of Magnus’ hand under the table as they all talked. Magnus thought he could get used to this.

  
After a while they had to get going though. Alexander insisted he needed to practice his archery, to which Magnus rolled his eyes but gave in if he was allowed to watch. Jace claimed he had to meet some girl and even if he made it sound casual Magnus could recognize the adoration in Jace’s eyes as something far from casual. After all, it was probably the same look Magnus had in his own when speaking about Alexander.

  
Magnus had enjoyed the company and decided to challenge things, perhaps the day could continue as good as the morning.

  
\- “Jace, are you coming to my party this evening?” Magnus looked as innocent as he possibly could. “It’s an open house, anyone’s welcome, you can bring a guest if you wish.”

  
\- “Yea, I was planning on it actually.” The reply was quick.

  
Magnus focused very hard on not letting his cunning smile show. “Oh great, then I’ll at least get to see _one_ Lightwood tonight.”

  
Jace stared at his brother in disbelief to this. “Wait, you’re not going Alec!?”

  
Alexander just shrugged and shook his head.

  
\- “Why the hell not?” Jace looked as if this was a horrible disaster and Magnus had to focus harder.

  
\- “Your brother has developed a rather serious condition against fun and parties.” Magnus mused, pretending to check his nails and looked as casual as possible.

  
\- “Bullshit.” Jace looked as his brother, “you’re coming with.”

  
Poor Alexander looked like he was about to die and Magnus couldn’t hide his smile any longer. Which earned him an evil look from Alexander.

  
\- “You planned this.” Alexander pointed an accusatory finger at Magnus.

  
\- “I have no idea what you are talking about darling.” Magnus got up, “Now come, you have archery practice.” And he started to walk away from the kitchen.

  
\- “See you tonight Magnus!” Jace shouted after him.

  
Once back in Alexanders bedroom Magnus sat on down on the bed, waiting for what he assumed would be a grumpy Alexander. Magnus was not wrong. But there were something else in Alexanders’ eyes as well, something Magnus couldn’t tell what it was. Magnus however couldn’t keep his smile from staying, it was just too simple to manipulate Jace into helping him get his way with Alexander.

  
\- “Magnus, you know I don’t like parties.” Alexander looked like he was in pain.

  
\- “ _Darling_ , everyone likes parties. You just haven’t been to a good one yet.” Magnus got up and walked over to the other man, placing a hand to his chest.

  
\- “I don’t really want to go, Magnus.”

  
\- “You don’t want to see me tonight darling?” His hand rubbing over Alexanders’ firm chest.

  
\- “Y-you know I do!” Alexander swallowed hard. “I-It’s just not my kind of thing…”

  
Magnus raised a brow, his hand sliding lower and lower as he leaned close to Alexanders’ ear and whispered, “Or maybe you just need to be persuaded...”

  
Magnus got on his knees, keeping his gaze locked to Alexanders, quickly pulling down the sweats he’d put on earlier to do damage control and ran his tongue along Alexanders’ hip.

  
Magnus showed Alexander exactly how good he was at persuasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I'm kinda looking for someone who'd be willing to perhaps help me with the grammar as I've been told several times (in not such nice ways) that mine's pretty off. And it makes me kinda sad because... well, I want this shiet to be perfect. 
> 
> However, since I'm far far away in a tiny country named Sweden and we're like, 6-8 (?) hours apart it'll be difficult, so if anyone is gracious enough to take pity on me plz let me know<3


	12. Obviously straight.

Alec was glad he had some time to think while practicing, things had been great between him and Magnus the last three months. At least good enough, it had been slow and it had been just the two of them. He was starting to relax and started to get comfortable with Magnus being close, which was no small feat. He could never really get over exactly how gorgeous and sexy Magnus was, but he’d been eased into the small touches and caresses. It was starting to feel like a second home and he could sometimes miss them whenever Magnus wasn’t close.

  
It was over all nice and he was happy, sure there were times he wished they’d do more than just stay cooped up at Magnus’ place or his room, or maybe stealing a moment of each other’s time around campus when no one was looking. But Alec wasn’t sure what was missing and Magnus hadn’t really said what else they should do. Alec knew Magnus wanted them to go out on a real date, part of him would agree, but they’d had coffee together before, they’d had lunch, and Alec wasn’t exactly sure what the difference was.

  
Alec had freaked out earlier when Magnus had met Jace, but now that it was over and done with he wasn’t so sure why. Magnus and Jace had gotten along. And he had to admit that it was nice to be able to hang out and talk to his brother without the hiding. He wasn’t embarrassed of Magnus, quite the opposite, Magnus was amazing and Alec had started to like the person he was when Magnus was around.

  
He knew Magnus was quite popular, he’d heard the name before meeting the person. He’d heard about the parties and the lifestyle Magnus led. And one night a few weeks ago Magnus had showed him something on Instagram, that’s when it hit him exactly how popular Magnus was. It was one of the reasons he’d been cautious about things getting serious, he wasn’t sure Magnus’ lifestyle was something he’d ever be comfortable with, mainly because it was so… open. But Alec knew deep down that as long as he got to be with Magnus, nothing else would matter.

  
But they’d talked about this, they weren’t serious. They’re taking things slow, feeling it out. Alec sighed to himself and strung the bow, closed his eyes and heard the target being hit. He was thankful that no matter how crazy things were, his archery would remain the same. Here he could be just the same old, plain Alec. However, today he couldn’t quite relax and he knew perfectly well why, he’d be dragged to a party tonight, Magnus’ party. And he wasn’t sure what to feel about that.

  
Alec grabbed another arrow and aimed. He furrowed his brows as he focused, damn stupid sexy cunning Magnus. Damn his brother, falling for that simple trick. And damn all the good looking people who would surround Magnus tonight. Damn them all.

  
_Thud._

  
_Thud._

  
**_Thud._**

  
A hand landed on his back, rubbing gently.

  
\- “Darling.” Pause. “What’s on your mind? I can practically see the cogs moving.” The voice was soft and Alec leaned into the hand a little. “Are you still freaking out about your brother? I thought things went fine.” A soft kiss on his cheek. “He promised he wouldn’t say anything, Alexander, trust your brother.”

  
Alec sighed and turned around, not really thinking and wrapped his arms around Magnus, hugged him closely and took in his unique scent.

  
\- “I know.” He stated.

  
\- “Then what’s making you upset?” The voice remained soft, careful.

  
Alec sighed and took a step back, looking into those golden browns he’d fallen so in love with.

  
\- “It’s nothing, just, I-I don’t know. It’ll be fine.” He stuttered out.

  
He felt a hand on his chin, a thumb caressing his skin slowly.

  
\- “Just tell me, we both know you’re brooding over _something_.”

  
Magnus actually seemed concerned and Alec paused.

  
\- “I’m not _brooding_ , but I was thinking about the party, that’s all.” Alec finally managed to say.

  
\- “It’s just another party darling, I don’t see why it’s something to concern yourself with.”

  
\- “I’m not good at parties Magnus, and won’t it be suspicious if I show up there?”

  
Alec watched Magnus carefully, he didn’t want Magnus to get the wrong idea. It wasn’t the actual party that made Alec have second thoughts, it was the people. And Alec wasn’t comfortable with having to watch other people close to Magnus. People he was sure to be good looking.

  
\- “Everyone shows up at my parties, I think it would be more suspicious if you didn’t show.”

  
Alec raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
\- “Magnus, your logi-“

  
Magnus cut him off.

  
\- “My logic is flawless, now stop _brooding_ Alexander!” Magnus made a wide gesture with his hands.

  
\- “But there will be so many people.” Alec tried.

  
\- “Wouldn’t be much of a party without them.” Magnus countered, he was starting to get amused.

  
\- “But… w-we wouldn’t be next to each other, I’ll be in some corner and you’ll have people around.”

  
\- “I normally do Alexander.” Magnus started, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a step closer. “But that’s not the issue here, is it?”

  
Alec swallowed and tried to look anywhere but Magnus’s direction when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  
\- “What’s really the issue _Alexander_?” The voice was low, intimate and gentle.

  
Alec sighed again, looking down at his shoes.

  
\- “I don’t want to watch you surrounded by a bunch of good looking people while I’m standing all alone somewhere not really knowing what to do. Magnus, you always know how to handle yourself among crowds, I don’t. It’s not my thing and it never has been. I just don’t know what to do, I don’t even know what to wear and I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

  
Alec bit his lip hard and found his shoes very interesting. He hadn’t wanted to say anything about this insecurity of his. He’d planned on keeping it to himself and eventually, hopefully, get over it.

The hand on his shoulder ran up to his neck and he felt himself being pulled forward to soft lips.

 

\- “Oh _darling_ , there’s no need to be jealous…” it was barely a whisper.

  
\- “I-I’m not jealous!” Alec blurted out.

  
Those soft lips collided with his own again, this time the kiss lasted longer.

  
\- “It’s okay Alexander, I only have eyes for _you_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus was back at his loft, everything was set and ready for the party and all he had left to do was decide between two pair of shoes. He was watching his mirrored self and felt happy about the outfit he’d chosen. He really was looking forward to this party. Magnus was always looking forward to a good party, but Alexander was coming tonight and that made this party special. He’d been to several parties since he’d met Alexander but this was the first one Alexander would be coming to.

  
Magnus thought back to earlier, Alexander had been nervous and jealous. And that made Magnus smile, it meant that Alexander thought his presence was worth being jealous for and that was something new to Magnus. Magnus had been thinking about ways to include Alexander without giving them away, knowing it was still something that bothered Alexander. So far he hadn’t figured anything out, he knew he should probably just talk to him, that’s what people did at parties. But knowing Alexander he would get paranoid.

  
He took one last glance at himself as the doorbell rang, stepped into the pair of shoes with a higher heel and went to greet his first guests. Magnus was already tall but the taller he’d appear the better, it meant having a better view over his guests, being able to spot the black mop his dear Alexander called hair, it also meant coming closer in height with said person.

  
More guests poured inside and the party got started. It’d been close to two hours since his first guests arrived and Magnus glanced at the time. Still no sight of that black mop of hair and he sighed.

  
\- “Mag, something special you’re waiting for?”

  
Magnus turned around and found Catarina and Ragnor standing next to him, looking amused.

  
\- “Yes, actually, something very _special_.” He said with a wink and turned to the room, hoping to put as many people between himself and his prying friends.

  
His friends only meant well, he knew that, but he didn’t want his guilt about avoiding questions to ruin the mood. He’d been making such progress with Alexander and getting him to this party would mean so much to Magnus. He’d been trying for weeks to make Alexander give in but the man was stubborn. Magnus then realized exactly how much he was actually looking forward to tonight. Perhaps they wouldn’t talk much with this many people around but being seen somewhat close together in the same room was important.

  
Magnus was in the middle of a conversation with some people he recognized from one of his classes when his eyes landed on that longed for mop of hair. He quickly excused himself and went to welcome his newly arrived guests.

  
\- “Welcome to the Bane mansion!” He mused as he laid eyes on Alexander, Jace and a girl who looked so much like Alexander he knew it must be the sister he’d been hearing so much about.

  
\- “Hey! Magnus is it?” Jace held out a hand.

  
Magnus grinned, Jace was going to stay true to his words.

  
Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug, winking to Alexander over Jace’s shoulder. Magnus was glad Jace played along. He pulled away and before managing to step over to the sister she’d hugged him quickly.

  
\- “I’m Izzy!” She exclaimed as she pulled away. “It’s so great to finally meet you, I’ve been following you on Instagram for years and I must say, you’re style is amazing!”

  
Magnus grinned, he definitely liked this person.

  
\- “Thank you, Izzy. You do look great yourself, red is totally your color.” He said as gesturing to her dress. “I hope you have a good time.” He added as he turned to Alexander.

  
\- “H-Hi.”

  
\- “Well hello darling.” Magnus stepped closer and embraced the taller man, feeling him freeze up. “Don’t you look just _edible_.” He whispered the last part into Alexanders’ ear before stepping away, winking at the trio.

  
\- “Drinks are over there,” He gestured towards the kitchen, “But be careful of the punch, it might make you do things you’ll regret in the morning.”

  
Magnus watched the trio make their way to his kitchen, satisfied with himself as he noticed Ragnor walking over to him.

  
\- “You know them well?” His friend asked.

  
\- “Nope. But the girl is following me on Instagram and you know me, have to enjoy being famous.”

  
\- “You’re not famous Bane.”

  
Magnus barely heard the reply, his mind too busy with thoughts of Alexander. He did look exceptionally good tonight. The black jeans were very tight, enhancing that perfect ass of his, and the tight T-shirt did his muscles more than justice. Magnus suspected he’d have to thank Izzy for the outfit sometime.

  
\- “Bane!”

  
Magnus glanced to his friend.

  
\- “Fell.”

  
\- “Dibs on the blonde one.”

Magnus raised his perfectly made brows.

  
\- “Didn’t peg you for a blondes-kind of-guy.” Magnus was amused, and shocked. Shocked that anyone would pick Jace over Alexander.

  
\- “I’m not. But the tall one is obviously straight.” Ragnor said, unaware of how shocked he’d actually made Magnus.

  
\- “And you don’t think the blonde one is?” Magnus had to hide his laugh.

  
\- “I saw how he hugged you, and just look at him now, no way he’s straight Bane.”

  
\- “Aw, were you watching me Fell?” Magnus blinked sweetly at his friend.

  
\- “Grow up Bane.” Ragnor said and walked off.

  
Magnus toyed with the idea of Ragnor and Jace hooking up, or rather, Ragnor trying anything with Jace, probably earning himself a close encounter with a fist. Magnus reminded himself to keep an eye on Ragnor tonight, not wanting to miss what would happen if he made a move on Alexanders brother.


	13. Edible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be so mean to Jace.. but I couldn't resist :3

Alec felt uncomfortable, the clothes Izzy had told him to wear was way too tight for his own liking. But she’d told him that if he’d ever meet someone he’d have to at least try to look somewhat decent. Jace had added that Magnus would probably appreciate it, so Alec had decided to take Izzy’s fashion advice for once. But it wasn’t just the clothes that made Alec uncomfortable, the people at Magnus’ party was looking even better than he’d thought.

  
And that stupid Magnus had gone right ahead and hugged him, right in front of his siblings, whispering in his hear. Alec was sure Izzy had heard, she’d however not made any indications of it. As Magnus had said, the punch was strong, really strong, Alec only had a sip of his before giving it to Jace who’d gladly emptied it within seconds.

  
Alec put on a straight face, the empty mask he was so used to wearing. Alec didn’t approach anyone, his siblings took care of that and despite having dreaded standing alone in some corner Alec now found himself wishing for it. People were all around him and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. They were all talking so casually and a few were even hitting on him. He found it all ridiculous, it was just too much. He tried to participate as little as possible so he could keep an eye out for the one he really wanted to talk to. Luckily, Magnus was always easy to spot.

  
Alec had a hard time concentrating on whatever conversation Jace led with the group around them at the moment, he was too busy gawking at Magnus. The man personified sex, Alec had never seen him this dressed up and for a moment, if only a short one, he contemplated coming to more parties just to see Magnus like this. Alec thought Magnus wore a lot of glitter on a regular basis, but tonight proved him wrong. The man looked as if he’d taken a bath in it. It didn’t look bad or over the top. But no matter which angle you watched him from you’d see glitter, it was almost as if the glitter had become one with his skin.

  
It didn’t help that Magnus was sporting tight leather pants and a long loose golden shirt, only the last few buttons being actually buttoned. He was also wearing a lot of accessories and Alec almost wondered if it was difficult to move around with them all. Not that it actually looked like it, Magnus was as graceful as always, if not even more. But that might be the alcohol talking.

  
Just as Alec’s mind started heading for the gutter the man turned and looked at him. Alec couldn’t help a smile, he’d been caught gawking but the man was so good looking he couldn’t care about it. Their gaze held for longer than Alec had planned, Alec only hoped Magnus could tell how incredibly hot Alec found him tonight.

  
They were rudely interrupted by a sharp elbow, Alec turned to see who it belonged to and swallowed as he found out.

  
\- “I-Iz…” He stuttered.

  
\- “Alec, are you really that bored that you space out in the middle of our conversation?”

  
\- “N-no.” Alec wasn’t sure what to say.

  
\- “I know you’re not out yet…” She started. Which sprung Alec into action, full attention on everyone around them, putting his hand over his sisters’ mouth.

  
\- “Iz…” His voice was low, and he hoped, threatening.

  
Izzy just held her hands up and shrugged so Alec removed his hand.

  
\- “…you probably shouldn’t try to eye-fuck another man if you want to keep it that way.” She finished as if what Alec had done didn’t interrupt her at all.

  
\- “ _What?_ ”

  
Izzy just raised an eyebrow and looked at him knowingly.

  
\- “I know Magnus is hot as fuck, but if you want to lay low, he’s not the best option.”

  
Alec felt that stupid blush of his starting to creep up his neck and looked over Izzy’s shoulder to spot Jace, hoping to catch his attention. Luckily, Jace had already noticed their little encounter and walked over to them, slinging his arm around Alec.

  
\- “Give him a break Iz, can’t we just be happy our awkward weird brother actually came?”

  
Alec was happy for the interruption but he questioned if Jace really had to poke fun of him for it.

  
Izzy looked at them both suspiciously and Alec could see Magnus standing off to their side, obviously paying attention to them.

  
\- “What’s going on here?” Izzy was pointing a sharp finger between them.

  
\- “Nothing Iz.” Jace at least seemed to know how to handle things.

  
\- “You know something Jace.” Izzy stated, her eyes narrowing.

\- "Why do you think there even is something?" Jace narrowed his eyes back at their sister and Alec felt his arm tighten slightly around him. 

  
\- “Bullshit Jace, normally you’d be on my side in a situation like this.”

  
Okay, so maybe Jace didn’t know how to handle things Alec thought. He just wanted to be left alone about this, he loved his siblings, he truly did, but he hated how they expected him to share everything private and personal with them. So Alec made a decision that surprised even himself.

  
\- “Look Iz, it’s nothing.” He said quickly, “I just told Jace that there’s someone here that I thought was hot.” He still had his mask on, hoping it wouldn’t budge under Izzy’s scrutiny.

  
Izzy’s face lit up and she laughed a little.

  
\- “Alec, we really need to work on your social skills.”

  
\- “What?” Alec couldn’t believe this.

  
\- “If you think someone is hot the best way to flirt with him probably isn’t trying to eye-fuck him.”

  
Alec groaned into his hands and he felt Jace chuckle next to him, realizing Jace’s arm was still around him.

  
\- “Please stop staying that.” He looked at his sister.

  
\- “Fine, but why don’t you just go talk to the guy?”

  
That’s when Alec decided that he’d had enough and decided to enter the balcony for some fresh air, leaving Jace to fend for himself since he hadn’t really been that helpful.

  
Alec leaned his elbows to the railing and took a deep breath. Out here he could at least hear himself think.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had watched Alexander enough times to recognize when he felt uncomfortable and whatever his sister was saying to him made Magnus want to rescue him, he couldn’t though, then he’d definitely give them away so he had to settle for silently watching, hoping to catch Alexander alone later.

  
Ragnor had joined him and was also watching the trio. Grunting something under his breath that Magnus couldn’t quite catch as Jace had slung his arm around Alexander and kept it there. Magnus knew he should probably tell his friend that Jace and Alexander were brothers, but he decided against it. Deciding it’d be a lot more entertaining to watch his friend misunderstand everything.

  
\- “Easy there Fell.”

  
\- “I’ve been trying to get close to the guy since he arrived but he’s always cozying up to someone, especially tall dark and handsome over there.”

  
Magnus laughed.

  
\- “Are you in love Fell?”

  
\- “Shut up Bane.”

  
\- “Do you want me to help?” Magnus grinned at his friend.

  
\- “No, I can get laid on my own.”

  
Magus laughed even harder which caused his friend to curse his name.

  
\- “Then I can only wish you the best of luck dear friend” Magnus said and offered his hand in piece.

  
Ragnor only glared at him and was about to say something, undoubtedly rude, as they were interrupted by a smiling Izzy.

  
\- “Izzy!” Magnus exclaimed cheekily, “I sincerely hope you and your… company are enjoying yourselves.” Magnus ignored the look Ragnor was giving him.

  
\- “We are thanks! Your party is amazing Magnus.” She leaned forwards just slightly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you two but I wanted to let you know that my brother thinks you’re really hot, he’s just too much of an idiot to tell you himself.” With that she turned and walked away, leaving before Magnus had the chance of even thinking about a reply. Once again he was surprised by how different Alexander was to his siblings.

  
Magnus and Ragnor watched Izzy walk over to where she’d come from, only now Alexander was gone. Magnus quickly started eyeing the room, wanting to find the man, he spotted him on the balcony and was about to walk over there when Ragnor took his arm,

  
\- “I called dibs Bane, you can’t do shit about this one.” Ragnor’s smile was confident so all Magnus did was smirk and shook him off.

  
\- “Do whatever you want Fell, I don’t care.” He said before making his way over to Alexander.

  
Magnus shut the doors behind him as if to close the noise and people out from him and Alexander, he’d wanted to be alone with the guy since he’d stepped foot at the party. Alexander must have noticed since he didn’t freeze up by Magnus’ touch. It made Magnus smile a little, and even more as he heard a soft sigh. He leaned against the railings, shoulder to shoulder with Alexander.

  
\- “How’s the party treating you darling?”

  
\- “You’ve done an amazing job Magnus, everyone seems to love it.”

  
\- “Not what I asked but thank you darling, I take any compliments I can get.” Magnus smiled.

  
\- “I’m just really bad at these things Magnus.” Alexander said but there was a smile on his lips.

  
Magnus just had to lean close and press his lips to Alexanders.

  
\- “I wouldn’t say you’re that bad at it.” He mused as he pulled away. “As I said before, you look completely _edible_.”

  
He watched that adorable flush crawl up Alexanders’ neck and leaned in again, licking along Alexanders bottom lip slowly. He expected Alexander to pull away, instead a hand cradled the back of his neck and pulled him closer, soft lips parting for his own so he slipped his arms tightly around Alexander.

  
Magnus ran his hands up into Alexanders’ hair, loving the forever messy state it was in and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the moment. The music from inside was faint through the closed doors and Magnus focused on the man in his arms, the way he breathed, moved against himself. He felt two hands run down his back to press him closer and smiled against those lovely lips, it didn’t seem to matter how close they were, there was always a need to be closer still. It was something they shared and Magnus loved it.

  
Magnus took the opportunity to push against Alexander, making the other man move backwards with him, eventually pushing Alexander up against a wall, the gentleness disappearing the longer he felt Alexanders body against his own, memories of last night resurfacing in his mind. He didn’t want to control himself any longer, he didn’t want to lay low. And by the sounds he managed to coax out of Alexander, the other man wasn’t far behind.

  
Magnus let his hands wander over Alexanders torso, the t-shirt he was wearing really didn’t hide anything underneath. Alexander truly had an amazing body, so it really wasn’t Magnus’ fault that his hands slid up under the fabric to feel Alexanders’ taut muscles.

  
\- “Magnus…” It was a gentle whisper.

  
\- “Mm.” Magnus replied as his lips found Alexanders’ neck.

  
\- “ _Magnus..!_ ” Firm hands gripping at his hips.

  
Magnus only grinned and bit down, knowing the neck was a soft spot for Alexander, earning himself a low groan. Magnus knew he should probably stop but Alexander was just too irresistible. Thoughts of stopping disappeared as he felt a hand leave his hip and grip at his hair instead, tugging. Magnus gasped lightly, rolling his hips to the other man, showing him exactly what he wanted to do.

  
They pulled back for air, eyes locking on each other and Alexander was about to say something when the doors behind them were slammed open and then quickly shut. Magnus turned around quickly, the cold air hitting his skin making him want to keep Alexander pressed close but he didn’t want whoever it was to see what was going on. He was about to say something smart, something to make whoever had disturbed disappear but before he opened his mouth he heard a familiar voice from this morning.

  
\- “Guys! Sorry! But I had to escape!”

  
Both Magnus and Alexander was staring at the golden haired guy in front of them and spoke in unison.

  
\- “ _Jace!?_ ”

  
The guy looked at them, really looked at them, and turned his gaze away.

  
\- “Shit, sorry guys! But there’s this guy in there who keeps giving me drinks and stuff, I just had to get away.”

  
Magnus had a feeling he knew where this was going, unable to hide a grin.

  
\- “I swear he keeps flirting with me and usually I don’t care but then he got physical so I had to get out of there.”

  
Jace was looking bewildered and Magnus chuckled.

  
\- “Why didn’t you just tell him no?” Alexander asked, biting his lip as if to prevent a smile.

  
\- “He was nice Alec! Until he got _touchy_.” Jace hugged himself. “I panicked when his hand got a bit too close to… a sensitive area.”

  
Magnus couldn’t help it. He laughed, he laughed so hard.


	14. Bluntness.

Alec had trouble grasping what was going on, he’d been tricked into wearing tight clothes, caught gawking at Magnus, he’d been making out with Magnus while the party was still going on and now his otherwise very self-assured brother was freaking out about some guy. So when Magnus started laughing Alec could do nothing but join in.

Once their laughter died out he looked over to his brother who was failing to see the humor in the situation, he couldn’t glare at them for too long though as he kept looking through the windows and curtains as if to look out for something, or rather, someone. The whole situation was just ridiculous and Alec secretly loved that for once it was Jace who looked bothered.

\- “Guys! This is so not funny!” Jace exclaimed, a slight panic visible in his eyes.

\- “Who is it?” Alec asked.

\- “Some grumpy looking guy with green hair.” Jace answered, looking through the windows again.

 

Alec heard Magnus snicker beside him.

 

\- “If he’s so grumpy, how did it get as far as him touching you?” Alec deadpanned.

 

His brother glared at him.

 

\- “I’m used to the grumpy sort.” There was that usual cocky grin again.

 

Magnus laughed softly next to him.

 

\- “I thought you said he was nice.” Alec continued, ignoring his brothers’ previous comment.

\- “He offered us drinks and I thought he was interested in Izzy, turns out he wasn’t.” Jace’ face grimaced at the last part.

\- “Darling, I wish I could help but I’m afraid I can’t in this case.” Magnus finally joined in the conversation.

\- “Why not?” Jace furrowed his brows. “Isn’t this your place? Can’t you like, ask him to leave or _something_?”

Magnus grinned. “I believe I know who you’re referring to, and he’s one of my best friends.”

\- “Then you can help me!” Jace looked relieved.

\- “Afraid not, he called dibs.”

 

Alec snorted and Jace looked miserable.

 

\- “He called _dibs_ on me?” Jace didn’t believe his own words.

\- “He did.” Magnus looked serious, “and that is something I take very seriously.” He added.

 

Alec couldn’t think back to any memory of Jace looking this piteous.

 

\- “It’s not that bad,” Magnus kept talking, “he only called dibs on you because Alexander here was assumed to be too straight.” Magnus smirked at himself.

 

Alec laughed. Secretly happy that despite the stupid clothes he was wearing he didn’t look, well, different. He laughed more as he noticed this brother’s expression.

 

\- “So he’s only…” Jace spoke slowly, as if to recap everything to himself, “coming on to me because Alec wasn’t available?”

\- “I believe so.” Magnus said, voice highly amused.

\- “ _Unbelievable_.” Jace almost whispered and stared at his own hands.

\- “I also think he’s coming on strong because you’ve been very cozy…” Magnus quoted his friend, “with tall dark and handsome over here.” He gestured towards Alec.

 

Alec had to clear his throat and duck his head, avoiding the glare he knew his brother shot at him.

 

\- “And I _might_ have forgotten to mention to him that you two are brothers.” Magnus added, looking like a saint.

 

Alec watched the man, admiring him even more, falling deeper in love.

 

\- “You _what_!?”

\- “ _Details_ Jace, no need to fret. If I’d told him you were related he’d asked how I know that. And we’re not telling, are we?” Magnus looked as calm as ever.

\- “Fine.” Jace’s voice was short. He didn’t look to happy about the situation. “But I’ve not been _cozying_ up to anyone.” He added, as if to save his already wounded pride.

 

Magnus tsk-d.

 

\- “Honestly Jace, if I didn’t know about your relationship I’d been very _jealous_ tonight.” Magnus stated very matter-of-factly.

Alec almost swooned, the thought of Magnus being jealous of anything revolving him was almost too much and he wished that his brother would leave and took Magnus’ hand in his, squeezing gently. Turned out however, that his brother had different plans. Jace grabbed Alec’s free hand and started dragging him back inside, looking back to both Magnus and Alec,

\- “If I’m to stay quiet and help you two, you’re going to help me. And if _cozying_ up to Alec will keep him away from me, Alec is mine for the rest of the night.” Jace stated and pulled Alec back inside, Alec barely had chance to look back at Magnus with a confused glance but he did hear the man snicker at them.

Once back inside they found their sister and the group of people they’d left behind, avoiding Izzy’s questioning look and settled down in a sofa. Alec had hoped Jace wasn’t serious, but turned out that he was, he slung an arm around Alec’s shoulders, making sure to stay close. Alec wasn’t sure he quite liked the situation. He’d much rather spend more time alone on the balcony with Magnus.

Alec noticed Magnus sneaking back inside, nice enough to wait a while for it all to not look suspicious and smiled to himself, wondering what he’d done to deserve someone as understanding as Magnus. Alec wished he’d have the courage to just get up, walk over to Magnus and just let things happen. He’d much rather be talking to Magnus than his siblings and these strangers right now.

It was around that time that he caught himself, he normally didn’t like talking to people, so he made a promise to do better by Magnus. Perhaps not tonight or tomorrow, but soon. Magnus had done so much for him already and Alec loved it, Alec even liked the person he’d become with Magnus, so he’d do this for him. He took the drink his sister offered him and downed it in one go, determined to go through with whatever he decided.

That’s when he felt a buzz in his pocket, ignoring the stupid comment Jace made about vibrations and took his phone out, looking at the screen, a smile on his lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus was enjoying himself through roughly, people seemed to be having a great time. Not that it surprised him, his parties were always the best, but after tonight he’d have something priceless to antagonize Ragnor with forever. He’d even gotten Alexander alone, even if for just a little while, and he’d gotten a taste of him. What made things better was that Alexander hadn’t pulled away despite there being people close by. It was like a dirty little secret and Magnus loved dirty little secrets.

He was in the middle of a conversation with some people Catarina had introduced him to when Ragnor joined them, looking if possible, even more grumpy than usual.

\- “Oh dear, what happened to you?” Magnus asked, grinning, knowing exactly what.

Ragnor shrugged and gestured towards the other side of the room, to where Alexander was sat, with Jace strangely close, an arm around Alexanders’ shoulders. Magnus couldn’t help a small smile, Alexander looked so uncomfortable.

\- “What about tall dark and handsome?” Magnus asked.

\- “Not him, _blondie_.” Ragnor said with a frustrated voice. “He’s been clinging to the other guy the last 30 minutes, I don’t stand a chance.”

\- “I thought you said he was straight?” Magnus tried to look sympathetic.

\- “I thought so… but I think blondie is crushing on him or something, it’s ridiculous.”

Magnus handed over a drink to his friend.

\- “How about we find someone else for you tonight? Someone less… occupied?”

Ragnor shrugged but emptied his glass and followed him into the room to be introduced to several other candidates.

As much as Magnus enjoyed the situation he didn’t want to be too cruel to Jace, he was after all, helping dear Alexander. He did however, not tell Jace that he was safe after that, it was just too amusing to watch him cling to Alexander like a lifeline.

It also meant that no one would bother Alexander as long as Jace was there. Magnus had noticed other people trying to flirt with his Alexander during the evening, unhappy about it, but happy that Alexander wasn’t paying attention to them. It was really a necessary evil not to tell Jace about Ragnor. Magnus knew he was being selfish, but he was okay with that.

Once he was sure Ragnor was busy with other people he looked back at Alexander, still looking uncomfortable under Jace’s arm. Magnus thought that even an uncomfortable looking Alexander was a sexy Alexander, so he produced his phone from his pocket, deciding that if he couldn’t talk to him face to face, they could at least text.

 

**\----------Magnus 23:06----------**

Hello gorgeous, you look most uncomfortable,

I hope Jace isn’t treating you too bad.

 

 

**\----------Alexander 23:08----------**

I’d prefer if it was you rather than Jace.

 

 

Magnus stared at his screen, Alexander was being very forward. It was normally himself who’d say things like that to Alexander so this was very new. He liked it none the less. So he smirked to himself and tried to respond as quickly as possible. Not wanting Alexanders’ newfound courage to disappear.

 

**\----------Magnus 23:10----------**

As do I darling ;)

Are you spending the night?

 

 

**\----------Alexander 23:14----------**

Definitely.

 

 

Magnus looked up and found Alexander staring bluntly at him so he sent a seductive smile his way, showing him how much he wanted Alexander to spend the night, promising it’ll be worth it.

Magnus found himself busy for the next couple of hours, not that he could complain, the faster time passed, the faster he’d have Alexander alone to himself. He occasionally looked over to watch Alexander, every time grinning at the way Jace clung to him, several times being met by that blunt look from Alexander. It made him wish for time to pass faster. He wasn’t sure what that look meant, but he desperately wanted to find out.

Magnus sat back with Catarina, they talked about everything and nothing, she asked a few things about Ragnor but when Magnus pointed their friend out she just laughed and shook her head. He was no longer a problem as he was busy making out with some white haired chick Magnus couldn’t recognize.

He kept texting Alexander and if Magnus hadn’t kept his eyes on the man he would’ve guessed his sudden bluntness was due to alcohol, but he knew that it wasn’t. Alexander stuck mainly to alcohol free beverages. It was seriously turning Magnus on and there were several instances where he had trouble listening to his friend due to whatever graphic text Alexander had sent.

Catarina however didn’t seem to notice as her boyfriend had decided to join their little conversation. Magnus didn’t really know the guy but he seemed nice. Magnus had far more important things to think about right now. If only time would pass faster.

Magnus sighed to himself and looked around the room. He did love parties, he was happy to entertain, but he also loved watching other people. He’d take in what they were wearing and their body language. He and Catarina had made a game of it years ago to guess what kind of people they were based on those things. But as much as he loved parties he wanted this one to end.

He spotted Izzy, she was busy dancing with a bunch of guys and Magnus again thought that red definitely was her color. He then spotted Ragnor, this time alone, and it looked as if he’d gotten liquid all over him. It made Magnus grin, knowing his friend, he’d probably done something stupid, again. He then spotted Jace, alone. He couldn’t see Alexander anywhere, he searched the room. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find that black mess of a hair anywhere.

He wanted to get up and look for him, wanting to make sure everything was okay. Despite the sudden bluntness it was still Alexander, and Alexander wasn’t comfortable around too many people. His thoughts were interrupted by a buzz. Magnus looked at his screen. It was a simple message.

 

**\----------Alexander 00.47----------**

Your bedroom. Now.

 


	15. Devour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... I have no idea what came over me the other day :'D 
> 
> But here's the actual chapter and I hope you enjoy..?

Alec was pacing, not because he was nervous or afraid that he’d back out. The message was already sent, and knowing Magnus, he’d show up any time. He was simply pacing because he couldn’t keep still. During the party he’d kept a close eye on Magnus, not because he didn’t trust him but because he was too damn sexy not to look at.

He’d been jealous of every single person who’d walked up to Magnus, comforted by the fact that Magnus hadn’t flirted back or simply ignored the advances made on him. How could he not be jealous? Anyone would want to be in the company of Magnus Bane. Sure it was his own fault for wanting to keep things a secret but why did Magnus have to go ahead and look like that?

Not that he was really complaining, it was a sight to behold, burnt forever into his mind. But it also meant other people watching. He figured he’d just have to get used to it, as long as Magnus came to him afterwards. Stupid good looking people. Stupid sexy Magnus. Why was he taking _so long_?

Alec loved the way Magnus’ body had looked in that outfit, it showed off his long legs perfectly and the long opened shirt looked like it had been made for Magnus. The gold making Magnus’ skin look even more exotic, but what got the most to Alec was the hint of Magnus’ chest and smooth stomach beneath.

Alec knew perfectly well what hid under the fabric, he’d found that out last night. But watching it being half covered up, only showing a bit of promise was among the sexiest things Alec had seen. He’d wanted to lick every part of visible skin the moment he’d walked into the loft.

Alec had never thought he had certain preferences or likes, but after meeting Magnus he was definitely a chest man. It was something he just seemed to notice about Magnus, how his chest looked, probably because Magnus always showed his off. Or maybe he was just a Magnus-man.

He heard the bedroom door creak and before Magnus had stepped inside Alec was pulling him in, closing the door quickly. He took the moment of surprise to his advantage, grabbing the collar of that golden shirt and forced the other man against himself, his lips pressing firmly against Magnus’ as his entire body pressed itself to Magnus, pinning Magnus between him and the wall.

He finally had this gorgeous man to himself, it was all he’d wanted for the last hours, he could feel the warmth radiating between them, pleased with himself as Magnus let out a sound of surprise. It didn’t take long for Magnus to respond, and it was something that made Alec’s heart swell, Magnus reacting to himself just the way he knew he did to Magnus.

Warm lips met his, prying his own open, tongues meeting, battling each other once again. It was familiar yet exciting, something Alec would never get tired of. He felt Magnus’ hands rub along his arms, down to his waist, feeling a tug at the hem of his shirt. He leaned back slightly, letting Magnus remove his shirt before pushing against Magnus again.

He wanted Magnus trapped there, he wanted to keep Magnus where he was, close to himself. Magnus pushed against him, firm hands to his chest, but Alec wouldn’t budge, he finally had Magnus where he wanted him, there was just no way he’d let Magnus go now.

Magnus pushed again, firmer this time. Alec pushed back with a grunt, forcing a knee between Magnus’ thighs. A strong hand to Magnus’ hip, pinning him firmly to the wall, the other pressing into the wall next to Magnus’ shoulder, locking him in place. Stepping even closer, closing the final gaps between them, all the while their lips never detaching.

Alec knew he was coming on strong, but he didn’t care, not at this point. He knew he wanted Magnus, he wanted Magnus badly.

 

_And he wanted him now_.

 

He felt arms wrap around his neck and shoulders, he felt fingers snake their way into his hair, gripping at it. He rolled his hips towards Magnus, wanting some friction, groaning into Magnus’ mouth at the contact, erections rubbing against each other through strained fabric. His hand not pinning Magnus’ hip to the wall anymore, instead forcing it against himself.

Up until yesterday they’d not gone that far together. They’d stuck to kisses, make out sessions, sure, heavy make out sessions with groping. But their clothes had remained on them, they’d not been naked together. Alec had wanted more from the get go and from what he could tell, Magnus had as well. But last night had changed something, unlocked something in Alec that he wasn’t even aware of himself.

This suddenly wasn’t enough, he wanted to _devour_ Magnus.

His hands quickly found their way, firmly grabbing Magnus and turned him around in a fast motion, hands on his hips, forcing Magnus’ ass against his own crotch, pushing against him. His lips finding the sweet spot just under Magnus’ ear, earning himself a surprised moan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus’ brain didn’t know what to think, it was just too much when Alexander came at him like this. It was all very… _thrilling_.

Magnus had wanted to grab Alexander from the moment he’d entered the party. He’d wanted to lay his hands on that amazingly built body, allow his hands to feel the firm muscles that hid under tight clothing. He always wanted that, but tonight Alexander had looked extremely good. His arms and ass was to die for in Magnus’ book. All of Alexander really, but especially those parts.

So when Alexander came at him Magnus wanted nothing else than to rip the clothes off his body, throw him on the bed and claim him. Wanting to bury himself deep in Alexander and make him scream Magnus’ name, completely making him his. Magnus wanted to leave marks all over Alexander, making sure other people knew Alexander already belonged to someone.

He’d pushed against Alexander, trying to have his way but Alexander was simply too strong, too unyielding. Alexander took him over and it did lewd things to Magnus’s mind. It was simply too exciting for Magnus’ body to resist. He’d still put up a fight, but the more aggressive Alexander got, the more Magnus’ body betrayed him, giving in to Alexander too easily.

So when Magnus felt himself spun around, firm hands on his hips and a warm crotch pressed against his ass his body answered for him, arching into Alexander. Magnus silently loved it, it wasn’t what he was used to and he’d never been manhandled like this before. It was all new to him and even though his mind wanted to fully claim Alexander, his body clearly wanted Alexander to _claim him more_.

 

Suddenly those hands weren’t the ones keeping him pressed back any longer, it was his own body, rubbing back into strained jeans, feeling a hard promise of what’s to come.

 

He felt strong arms surround his chest, those lovely strong arms and his own hands went to caress them, rub them slowly. Magnus was a sucker for strong arms, especially those belonging to Alexander. Feeling them holding him up, holding him close to a warm chest and when he felt Alexanders’ lips to his neck a dirty moan escaped his lips and he pressed back harder.

The man had figured out one of his weak spots and was now using it against him. It made Magnus want to fight him, but his body once again betrayed him as he tilted his head, allowing Alexander better access. He was about to reach for that lovely mess of a hair when he was spun around again, this time Alexander stayed on his back, pushing Magnus upper body to the bed, feet still on the floor, bending him over.

Magnus barely had time to register what happened, starting to turn around as hands were on him again, one running up under his shirt as the other pulled at his pants. Magnus wanted to turn around, he wanted to face Alexander, he wanted to crash his mouth to him and _eat him up_. But Alexander had other plans, Magnus realized as he felt his pants being pulled down.

He was about to say something smart, something to make Alexander blush and hopefully be able to take over the control, but he was interrupted by a hot breath very close to a still raw part of himself. Magnus didn’t have the time to fully register what was happening before he felt a hot wet tongue against his hole and another moan escaped his lips.

The rawness he’d experienced since last night was forgotten in that moment and he felt that lovely tongue against himself again. A part of him cursing Alexander for being able to make him speechless, to make him nothing but a panting mess, but the bigger part of him loved it, wanting more of it.

It didn’t make things easier when he felt warm hands roam over his buttocks, kneading and spreading him further. And with each lick, each kiss, Magnus’ urge to challenge Alexander disappeared completely. The sensation of Alexander actually claiming _him_ , making _him_ into this complete and utter mess, taking over _his_ body entirely won over Magnus’ mind wanting to dominate the other. Magnus could do nothing else but bury his face into the sheets and moan out his pleasure.

What Alexander lacked in social skills, he more than made up for in private with his body. Magnus’ mind catching up as he finally was able to take a deep breath, Alexander giving him a moment to breathe as he’d pulled that delicious mouth away. But it was only a breath and Magnus barely had time to turn his head to Alexander as he felt a very large intruder slowly forcing its way inside him.

It was a slow burn, suddenly too slow for Magnus’ liking and he found himself reaching back as Alexander leaned over him and grabbed Alexanders arm, tugging him closer. The action making the other man slam him hips to Magnus’, burying himself inside, causing Magnus to moan out curses.

Magnus closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tried to adjust. Feeling large hands roam over his body, a hot breath on his neck and once again he found himself trying to gain _some sort_ of control. But Alexander didn’t let him, hips were pulled back and Magnus found himself empty again. Barely managing to react before Alexander was back inside him.

Alexander was determined and aggressive, taking him over with long _hard_ thrusts, pounding his hips into the mattress. Magnus wondered when Alexander had shed the last pieces of clothing as he felt warm skin slapping against his own. Magnus’ thought process was interrupted by Alexander suddenly burying himself inside, bottoming out and he heard himself moaning Alexanders’ name. He felt two strong arms wrapping around him, pulling his upper body up towards a wonderfully sculpted chest.

He felt himself being pushed further up on the bed and felt the mattress give in to another body behind him. Finding himself standing on his knees, Alexander behind, keeping him upright on the bed. He dared a glance over his shoulder between thrusts, wanting to see Alexanders’ face and was met with hungry hazels. They made his mouth go dry and his hips pushed back harder onto Alexander.

Their mouths met, attacking one another and Magnus snaked a hand up into Alexanders’ hair, gripping it tightly. Alexander responded with a low dirty grunt and added more speed to his hips, _slamming_ into Magnus. The force of it all almost making them tip over and Magnus had to put his other hand down into the mattress to keep them upright and moaned into Alexanders’ mouth.

A hand ran down Magnus’ body, finding his aching erection and fisted it firmly, pumping fast. The action making him tilt his head back to Alexanders’ shoulder and close his eyes. All he could feel was Alexander, taking him over from both ends, _devouring him_. All he could hear was Alexanders’ groans and breaths. And when he felt teeth against his ear, heard his name whispered, it was all too much and he came all over Alexanders’ hand and the sheets in front of him with a drawn out moan.


	16. Animal.

Alec had stopped thinking long ago, trusting his body to convey his message to Magnus. All he could focus on was how Magnus felt next to him, under him, around him. He felt Magnus contract around him, squeezing and holding him tighter. Alec felt as if Magnus’ body was drawing him in as he came. It made Alec shudder in pleasure.

He bit down on that delicious skin just under Magnus’ ear and leaned forward, adding his entire weight behind his thrusts into Magnus. The other had been trying to keep them upright but Alec’s weight was too much and they fell over, Alec’s body pinning Magnus to the mattress. He heard Magnus whimper underneath him as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, making Magnus’ head tilt up.

Magnus was finally his and no one else’s. **His and his alone**.

Alec was panting, he knew he should probably slow down, be more gentle but he was so close. He slid his gaze down to where his body penetrated Magnus over and over, watching himself being engulfed into that marvelous heat. It was all too hypnotizing and Alec could’ve watched it forever.

Magnus was panting out his name raggedly, moaning and cursing as Alec kept on his onslaught. Heat pooled in his gut and he groaned, his hips losing their steady rhythm and when Magnus cast a hazed glance over his shoulder Alec lost it. Hips pressing against Magnus’ beautiful ass as he came inside.

He relaxed his hand in Magnus’ hair but kept the grip as he slumped forward, pressing a heated kiss to Magnus’ lips. Alec ran a gentle hand down Magnus’ side, fingers gliding over the silky material of the shirt Magnus still had on. It made Alec grin, he’d been obsessing over Magnus in this shirt for hours.

He pulled out and turned Magnus over since the man couldn’t seem to bother, nestled between Magnus’ legs who fell open to him and looked down on the man under him. Magnus had his eyes shut and he was breathing hard. Make up smudged and smeared, glitter everywhere, full and red lips from being bitten and Magnus was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

Alec leaned forward and sucked Magnus’ bottom lip between his, wanting another taste. He felt Magnus smile against him, making himself smile back as two silky arms wrapped around his shoulders, welcoming him. Sharp nails trailing up the back of his neck, up along his scalp, lightly playing with his hair. Their kiss was slow, lazy and happy, most of all, happy.

\- “ _You never cease to amaze me Alexander_.” Magnus whispered against his lips.

Alec felt that stupid blush creep up his neck and he swallowed hard, not really knowing what to say. So he settled for another kiss.

\- “Really darling?” Magnus mused on, “you manhandle me like that and then shy out by words?”

Magnus seemed amused, for a moment Alec contemplated several answers but simply shrugged, he wasn’t friends with words anyway. Especially not in moments like this and he really did not feel like ruining the moment. Instead he nuzzled into the crook of Magnus’ neck and let his fingers play with the silky material that covered most of Magnus’ chest.

He felt Magnus shift slightly under him and pushed down, he didn’t want Magnus to leave yet. He was too comfortable with Magnus like this. He wasn’t ready to share Magnus with other people just yet.

\- “ _Alexander_ …” Magnus’ voice sounded amused. “You are aware that this is _my_ party, right?”

\- “Mhm…” Was all Alec said as he ran a hand to Magnus’ hip.

\- “That sort of means that I need to go out there and be a good host.” Magnus stated and Alec could hear the smile in his voice.

\- “You’ve already been a great host.” Alec replied, adding pressure to his hand as if to keep Magnus there.

This made Magnus laugh and it was contagious. Alec knew he was being silly, of course Magnus had to go back out there and be social. But he sort of wanted Magnus to himself now. He didn’t want to share. He looked down to Magnus again, he really was beautiful. He leaned down again for another kiss, and what he intended to be a short sweet one turned into a hot greedy one.

When they pulled apart for air their gazed locked, Alec already found himself wanting more. He felt a stir in his lower parts and watched Magnus smile weakly, and again Alec managed to convey his message without words.

\- “Alexand-“

Alec cut him off, not wanting to hear the excuses. They both knew Magnus should go back out to the party, he just didn’t want to hear it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus felt exhausted. He’d had his breath knocked out of him several times this evening and was just beginning to come down from it all. It wasn’t easy however as Alexander was laying on top of him, naked, and every time they moved Magnus felt a warm stiffness ready for another go. Magnus didn’t want to leave, he didn’t even know if he could, if his legs would hold him up.

Alexander had been just as forward last night, taken what he’d wanted. Yet today had been very different, he’d been more aggressive. Magnus wasn’t used to the other guy being the aggressive one, he was usually the one who took charge, who decided what’s about to happen and when. He didn’t dislike Alexander this way, quite the opposite, he found Alexander even more sexy this way. But most of all, he felt more wanted than he’d ever felt before.

Magnus felt a slight frustrated panic when Alexander cut him off with a firm kiss and rubbed his growing erection against Magnus’ inner thigh. He’d never turn Alexander and sex down, but he wasn’t sure his body, or rather his ass could take it right now.

The feeling didn’t last long though as Alexanders’ hand moved from his hip to his own cock, rubbing it slowly and Magnus be damned, reacted to it despite his exhaustion. Whatever Alexander was doing to him, it worked.

\- “Alexander.” Magnus said, he intended it to be more firm this time but it came out as a soft moan.

Alexander only met him with his gaze, giving him a blunt look and an ever so slight smile, barely visible in the corner of his mouth.

Magnus cleared his throat and took Alexanders face between his hands.

\- “You’re an _animal_.” His voice was deeper than he’d expected and he leaned up to kiss his sexy animal.

The response was immediate and Magnus couldn’t help himself. He bit Alexanders’ lip, knowing it would earn him a lustful groan. It also made Alexander rub his now fully hardened cock more firmly.

Magnus didn’t know what to do any more. He should go back out to the party, his friends were more than likely looking for him by now. He should check on his guests to make sure people were having a good time and more importantly, make sure they didn’t destroy his place. But the hand stroking him in the most amazing way and the lips that played over his chest made him stay put, wanting more of whatever it was.

That’s when he realized he was still wearing his shirt.

\- “Alexander dear,” his voice low and uneven, “are you perving on my shirt?”

It made Alexander look up with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

\- “Yep.” The reply was short.

Magnus grinned to himself and was about to say something when Alexander stuck his tongue out and traced it along his skin, following the edges off Magnus’ shirt. Magnus’ fingers quickly found their way back into Alexanders’ lovely black mop of hair, now even messier than it usually was, and closed his eyes, he was going to enjoy this and put everything else off.

He felt himself getting closer and closer by Alexanders ministrations, his body was back on fire. He pushed up against the man, he was almost there. But Alexander pinned him back down and Magnus bit his lip to prevent a whine from escaping. Alexander could make him into a lot of things but Magnus Bane would not whine.

That’s when Alexander decided to get up. He stood by the edge of the bed, gazing down on Magnus and Magnus thought it was a cruel joke. He was so damn close.

\- “Alexander!” He exclaimed, his entire body was pulsating.

Just one more touch, one more lick. Magnus was so fucking close.

\- “You have a party going on.”

Magnus stared incredulously at the man.

Alexander leaned forward over Magnus, supporting himself by his hands, not actually touching Magnus.

\- “Your friends are probably wondering where you disappeared to.” Alexander added, staring at him bluntly.

\- “You’re a dick.” Magnus smiled.

\- “You love my dick.”

Magnus started up at Alexander, wondering where this all came from. Normally Magnus would be the one making sexual comments and Alexander would blush and not know what to say.

Magnus sat up slowly, looking the naked man in front of him up and down, and was met by amused hazels. He leaned forward, pleased to see Alexander leaning down to meet his lips.

Magnus felt firm hands pull him up to his feet, hands cradling the back of his head and he placed his own hands to Alexanders’ naked frame. There was nothing sweet or gentle about the kiss. It was heated and intimate, almost desperate. It made wicked things to Magnus’ mind and just like that he remembered how close he’d been. And now he needed some serious release.

Alexander backed off, leaning back against the wall as he watched Magnus. Magnus didn’t know what to do. And he seriously disliked it, he always knew what to do. Damn Alexander. He watched Alexander stepping back into those black tight jeans and his internal cursing ceased. Those jeans really did make his ass look amazing.

Magnus also noted several red lines along Alexanders back and grinned, he’d made those. But they were quickly covered as Alexander put his shirt back on. It made Magnus hurry to put the rest of his clothes back on as well. He was desperate, there wasn’t much he’d not do to get off at this instant but he’d not get caught staring.

He struggled slightly to get his pants just right, he had a serious pressing issue. Luckily his shirt was long and would hide it at least somewhat good. He silently cursed Alexander again and decided to check out his make up in the mirror. This time cursing Alexander out loud.

\- “What the hell did you do to me Alexander!?”

\- “What?” Alexander looked confused.

\- “Look at this,” Magnus gestured towards his own face.

Alexander stepped close and for the first time ever Magnus watched a smug smile cross his face, it was brief, but Magnus caught it.

\- “I think you look hot.” Alexander said.

Magnus could only sigh and turned back to the mirror, yep, he definitely needed to fix this. Once satisfied with what he could salvage he looked over to Alexander, who’d definitely been staring at him.

\- “Like what you see?” Magnus winked.

He needed Alexander not to see his own desperation, he had to cover it up and not let Alexander see how badly he wanted him right now. How close he’d been. He needed to regain his senses.

\- “I always do Magnus.”

Suddenly that bluntness seemed to have disappeared as Alexander ducked his head and that just made Magnus want him even more right now. Alexander did not get to have him this riled up with all that sexy aggressive bluntness and then shy back.

Magnus walked over to Alexander and kissed his cheek, he’d find a way to lure the animal out again. At least that’s what he thought before Alexanders hand cupped him through his pants and rubbed slowly. Magnus gasped, he fucking gasped, he’d been too unprepared for this. He felt Alexander bite his earlobe.

\- “Time to get back to your party Magnus.”


	17. Tease.

Alec left Magnus’ bedroom as quickly as he could after seeing the look on Magnus’ face. He knew he’d pushed it but sometimes he just couldn’t stop himself around Magnus. It was like Magnus’ body screamed for his hands to touch. And the look Magnus just had given him made him want to rip the clothes off Magnus’ body again.

However, people would start noticing they were missing soon, if they hadn’t already. Perhaps not together, but Alec’s siblings would definitely notice him gone and Alec was pretty sure Magnus’ disappearance wouldn’t go unnoticed either. Alec also remembered what he’d promised himself earlier. He’d do better by Magnus.

He ventured out into the living room again and quickly found Jace, or rather, Jace found him.

\- “Where have you been?” If Alec hadn’t seen the knowing smile on his brothers’ face he’d almost thought Jace had been worried.

\- “Just needed some air.” Alec said quickly. “Too many people around.”

\- “So the fact that you have glitter in your hair is just a coincidence?” Jace could barely contain his grin.

\- “I… Uh… What?” Alec stuttered, hands immediately went up to his hair to try get the glitter out.

\- “Don’t worry Alec.” Jace patter his shoulder before nudging his hands away from his hair and replaced them with his own, helping Alec out. “I’ve got your back.”

Alec sighed, happy that his brother was serious about letting Alec do this on his own terms. But as he watched Jace help him cover the last visible evidence of what had just happened he couldn’t help but wish he wouldn’t have to.

\- “What’s up Alec?” Jace actually looked concerned. As concerned he could look with alcohol in his system.

Alec shrugged, not sure how to express himself, not sure how much he could tell his brother.

\- “I kind of just wish I didn’t have to hide it.” He said eventually.

Jaces’ hands left his hair immediately. “So don’t.” He replied and smiled. “It’s just glitter, no one will notice.”

Alec bit his lip and ducked his head, unsure of what to say or do. His heart was racing, leaving the glitter was probably the most rebellious thing Alec had ever done, but he was still scared.

\- “Hey,”

Alec looked up and met his brothers’ eyes.

\- “One thing at a time.” A gentle smile from his brother.

\- “Right.” Alec swallowed hard. He could do this.

-“ALEC!”

The brothers jumped and turned to watch their sister walk over to them.

\- “I thought it’d gotten too much for you and you’d left already” Izzy pouted but looked happy. “But I’m glad you’ve decided to stay.”

Alec nodded and Jace slung his arm over Alecs’ shoulders and smiled to himself, it must look ridiculous. Jace wasn’t short but Alec was definitely taller and Alec imagined how stupid it must look for Jace to stretch that far just to reach. Jace made it seem effortless though.

\- “I finally managed to convince him to stay.” Jace spoke, sounding almost proud of himself. “Besides, we need someone to drive us home later, right?” He added.

Izzy laughed at this and hugged her brothers and Alec noticed how she briefly glanced up at his hair as she pulled away, she didn’t say anything though.

\- “True, you always drink too much Jace.”

Jace and Izzy started their usual banter and allowed Alec to zone out for a while. Everything was happening really fast and he had barely come down from his and Magnus’ earlier activities. Thinking back to those activities made him blush slightly and his mind went so far into the gutter he didn’t realize his siblings had been speaking to him.

\- “ALEC!”

Startled, he looked to his siblings. Jace looked like he was trying to tell him something very important and Izzy just snickered and shook her head.

\- “Honestly brother, what’s with you tonight?” She asked.

Jace had started laughing. “Maybe I shouldn’t have dared him to drink from the punch earlier.” He managed to voice through his laughter.

\- “I thought you said he was still here to drive us home later?” Izzy was starting to look suspicious.

\- “Why are you even listening to me Izzy?” Jace was grinning like a fool. “I’m drunk and we’re at a party.”

Their sister sighed.

\- “Something’s going on here.” She looked and pointed between her brothers.

\- “Yep.” Jace replied quickly. “I’m on a mission to get Alec drunk.” Jace leaned closer to their sister. “But don’t tell him I said that.”

Alec and Izzy both laughed. Alec loved Jace, he knew this was nothing but his brother trying to have his back, thankful it seemed to be working as Izzy just kissed their cheeks and started turning back to the dancefloor.

\- “Good luck Jace.” She said, still laughing. “Oh, and Alec is having glitter in your hair part of getting drunk?” She laughed more and left them.

Jace laughed harder but Alec silenced. Crap. Shit. Fuck. She knew.

He felt Jace hug him tighter, his arm still around Alecs’ shoulders. “Don’t worry bro.”

\- “You can let go of me now.” Alec managed to spit out. He swear he didn’t mean it in a mean way, but his body was still feeling the aftermaths of Magnus, so having someone else this close was making things uncomfortable.

\- “I know he’s _irresistible_ , but I do prefer no one but myself touching him.” A soft voice mused and they both looked over to Magnus.

Alec blushed and ducked his head, he really had to learn how to respond to Magnus when he was like this. Jace removed his arm and grinned at Magnus.

\- “So how are you two enjoying the party?” Magnus mused on.

\- “Not as much as you seem to have.”

Alec stared at his brother. He knew Jace had always had a quick mouth but that didn’t stop him from being surprised.

\- “Jace!” He hissed out.

Magnus chuckled.

\- “Relax darling.”

Alec swore Magnus had to stop himself from reaching out to him.

\- “He’s right though. I’ve enjoyed myself through _roughly_.” Magnus was putting emphasis on the roughly.

Alec put his head in his hands and groaned.

\- “I can see that.” Jace grinned. “He’s got glitter in his hair.”

Alec didn’t know where to go. He wanted to disappear somewhere. But when Magnus laughed out loud he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Angel how he loved that sound.

Magnus calmed down and looked at Alec.

\- “It suits you.” Was all he said.

Alec swallowed. Hard. He would not blush. He was speechless. Magnus was just too much. But he wanted more. He wanted to kiss him right now. In front of everyone.

But before he managed to make his body move someone called out from behind Magnus, making Magnus turn around with an eye roll. Alec felt Jace tense up next to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus had had a hard time calming down. Everything Alexander was still fresh in his mind and on his skin. His pants were still a bit strained and wouldn’t fit just right. He was feeling sore, but in the most exquisite of ways. The smell of Alexander lingered on his shirt and he could still feel the breath of Alexander on his neck. He smiled to himself, he’d never admit to anyone how obsessed he was. He was acting like one of the lovesick fools he and his friends would make fun of.

Luckily for him Catarina was busy with her boyfriend and Ragnor was busy being grumpy in a corner. It gave him time to calm down. Not really sure how he could calm down after what Alexander had put him through. The tease. Magnus kept being surprised by Alexander. And by the angel did he love it.

He found himself a drink and an empty seat, hoping to be left alone with his thoughts for a while. However, he’d been stupid to hope for that. It was his party after all. And well, he was Magnus Bane. The people approaching and talking to him were pleasant though, they were funny and they made time pass. However, he’d spotted Alexander not far away from him. The sight of him made it a bit difficult for Magnus to concentrate on the nice people around him.

Magnus had said he looked edible, and now he looked even more so. If his hair was considered a mess before he didn’t know how to describe it now. It did however, look unbelievably sexy. And it definitely suited Alexander. Magnus felt satisfied with himself, knowing he’d played a vital part of Alexanders’ current look.

It was amusing to watch Alexander around his siblings. They complimented each other so well. And it was obvious to anyone how much they cared for one another. Magnus was happy that Alexander had the support of Isabel and Jace. Although, Magnus had to confess, it did bother him slightly, just slightly, that Jace had to keep touching Alexander.

Magnus wanted to be the one touching him and more than that, he wanted Alexander to touch him. He wanted nothing more in this moment as the feelings from earlier surfaced again and Magnus felt his pants grow a little tighter again. Damn Alexander.

Magnus excused himself and decided that he needed to talk to more of his guests, in particular, Alexander and his siblings.

He enjoyed making Alexander flustered, he also enjoyed talking to Jace. Perhaps they didn’t have much in common, but they both cared for Alexander. And seeing the glitter in Alexanders’ hair made Magnus’ pants feel even tighter. He wanted to take Alexander back into his bedroom, he wanted Alexander on all surfaces really but not with all the people around.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ragnor. He could do nothing but roll his eyes as he turned to greet his friend.

\- “Bane!” Ragnor came up to them, stopping once he noticed Jace and Alexander.

\- “Fell.” Magnus smiled. “How’s the party treating you?”

Ragnor just gave him another grumpy look. “I see you’re making new friends, Bane.”

\- “Ah yes, I simply couldn’t _resist_ these two beauties.” Magnus mused.

\- “Oh really?”

\- “Yes, meet Jace and Alexander.” Magnus said, gestured to the brothers.

\- “We’ve met.” Jace stated and Magnus could see how tense he was, almost trying to hide behind his brother.

Magnus fought to hide his grin, his eyes meeting Alexanders who seemed to be struggling to do the same.

\- “Can I talk to you?” Ragnor was looking at Jace.

Magnus tried to hide his surprise but failed. He probably shouldn’t leave Jace and Ragnor alone but this was a great opportunity.

\- “Actually,” Magnus said before Jace had a chance to reply, “Can you help me with something Alexander?” Magnus gestured towards the kitchen.

Alexander shrugged and nodded, and Magnus tried to ignore the evil stare Jace was sending his way.

\- “Great, come with me.” He instead said, turning to Alexander and started towards the kitchen.

Once they reached the kitchen and Magnus made sure they were alone he couldn’t resist reaching out to touch Alexander. Alexander didn’t freeze or try to pull away and it made Magnus happier than he would ever admit. Alexander was leaning against the wall, hands to his sides and Magnus let his hand glide over that muscled chest the black T-shirt didn’t hide at all.

\- “You needed my help?” Alexander asked.

Magnus nodded and stepped closer. Angel, Alexander smelled so good.

\- “Mhm.” Was all he said.

\- “Magnus.” Alexander almost laughed out.

\- “ _What_?”

\- “Nothing.” But the smile lingered on Alexanders amazing face.

Magnus allowed both his hands to rub over that well sculpted chest slowly, he wanted Alexander so bad. Being so close but unfinished had left him yearning for more, he’d managed to somehow calm down but he was still desperate for that wonderful release.

Magnus had stepped even closer, unaware, until Alexanders big hands landed on his hips. He looked up, meeting those hazels he’d fail to get out of his mind. He made a surprised sound as Alexander leaned down, just slightly, and kissed him. He was about to pull away, stopping Alexander, but one of Alexanders sinful hands found its way and rubbed slowly over the pressing issue Magnus had been struggling with for well over an hour now.

If Alexander was kissing him despite anyone being able to walk in on them Magnus sure as hell wasn’t going to complain nor stop him. Especially not when he had one of those large hands rubbing him oh-so-wonderfully.

He kissed back, hard, he needed Alexander to understand how badly he needed this, needed completion. He was rewarded with a hand reaching up to tug his hair hard enough to force his head backwards, soft lips moving down along his jaw and neck, teeth ghosting over his Adam’s apple. The pressure over his swollen member increasing, Magnus was unable to suppress a needy moan.

He heard Alexander chuckle and knew aggressive Alexander was back, so he pressed against that hand harder, needing more of that delicious friction. He forgot all about everything else, all he could focus on was Alexander and how amazing his hand felt right in this moment.

He reached up, entwining his fingers into that messy raven hair and held on.

\- “ _Alexander…_ ” He moaned.

\- “What is it baby?” Alexanders’ voice sounded more rough than usual and Magnus loved it.

Magnus shivered by the nickname. Never before had Alexander called him anything but his name. All he could do was roll his hips against Alexanders’ hand.

\- “Sorry to interrupt.”

Alexanders’ hand dropped from Magnus’ hair as they both turned to look at whoever dared disturb them and Magnus was about to tell them in the nicest way possible to go to hell.

\- “Iz...” Alexander managed to say.

Magnus mentally prepared himself to push off of Alexander and say good bye to this absolutely delicious moment.

\- “Yeah, sorry, Jace told me you were in here, I just wanted to let you know we're leaving.” She looked them both over with what Magnus took as predatory amusement mixed with regret. “Really sorry to interrupt though, enjoy.” And she was gone.

Magnus wasn’t ready to fully let go of this moment but steeled himself for Alexander pulling away. Instead he felt a hot tongue trace its way up the side of his neck, turning quickly, almost getting a whip lash. He stared at the man he was pressed up against, he could barely believe it. He wouldn’t have if a strong hand hadn’t started rubbing him again.

He moaned softly and leaned more against Alexander.

\- “Darling…” He had to blink and try compose himself. “Are you sure?”

\- “I’m sure.”

He looked up and hazels met gold before two sets of lips crashed together.

Two of his siblings knew Alexander was gay and now they both knew about Magnus. And Alexander seemed okay with it all. Magnus was so happy he didn’t know where to go or what to do. But he was also extremely turned on and wanted that stupid hand to get inside his pants yesterday.


	18. Mush.

Magnus checked the time, it was finally the right time to start ushering people out. They’d either go home or go to a club and Magnus wouldn’t have to feel as if he kicked them out too early. However, Alexander was still close to his body and Magnus didn’t quite want to end that just yet.

\- “I’m really glad you decided to come tonight.” Magnus mused, his lips brushing over the tattoo that went along Alexander’s neck.

\- “You persuaded me.” Alexander said, smiling.

Magnus grinned, remembering exactly how he’d persuaded Alexander to come tonight. He slid his hand lower and lower, “You want me to remind you?”

\- “Magnus!” Alexander hissed.

Magnus thought for a moment he’d ruined the moment but Alexanders’ strong hands ran down his back and made their way inside his pants, squeezing his ass. Magnus was really happy he’d ignored putting underwear on.

He tilted his head up, kissing Alexander hard as the hands on his ass squeezed again and pulled their bodies closer, removing all lingering space between them. Magnus really wanted his guests gone as a finger ran down between his buttocks, over his previously abused rim.

He arched back just slightly, chasing that finger and Alexander bit his lip and pulled.

\- “Magnus…” Alexanders’ voice were rough but soft.

\- “ _Alexander_ …” Magnus aimed for teasing but it came out more as a moan.

\- “We really should go somewhere private.”

Magnus chased Alexanders’ lips, wanting another taste and felt that sinful finger rub over his muscle, sending jolts of desire through his entire body. Everything about Alexander was sinful at this moment.

\- “We really shouldn’t move Alexander.” Magnus said as he slipped his hands up under Alexanders T-shirt.

Magnus loved this side of Alexander, and as long as the man was comfortable with this Magnus was going to take advantage of as much of it as possible. And angel did he want this to last, Alexander practically fingering him with people around, strong arms around him and groaning into his mouth. Yes, Magnus definitely wanted more of this.

But Magnus also knew Alexander wouldn’t actually continue anything until they were alone so he broke their kiss, momentarily.

\- “As much as I love the idea of your fingers inside of me in public…” He ran his tongue along Alexanders bottom lip slowly “I think I need to get these people out of here so I can have something _bigger_ of yours inside me.”

He felt Alexanders’ body stutter, pleased with himself, and went for another kiss only to feel that sinful finger press against his sore muscle again, this time breaching and pushing inside a little. Magnus gasped, still surprised at this Alexander but very happy and extremely turned on.

He put his hands to Alexanders’ chest and pushed away, panting slightly and looked up into those now dim hazels. “Like _now_.”

He really didn’t want to leave Alexanders warm body but he had to get things going. He wanted, no needed, Alexander. He needed release, it’d been built up over and over and by the angel did he need it now.

He left his kitchen and Alexander before he could change his mind and went to find Catarina. It took some time and a lot of willpower but he eventually spotted her. He cursed when he noticed her sitting with Ragnor. He knew he could convince Catarina to help him without needing to explain too much but Ragnor was a different story.

He approached his friends, searching for their eyes, luckily Catarina noticed him and got up to meet him.

\- “Mag! Where have you been? I’ve barely seen you tonight.” She looked him over and he could see the surprise in her face. “What happened to you?”

\- “I’ll tell you all about it another time if you help me end this party.” He said. He really wanted to tell her, but he wanted to talk to Alexander about that first.

Catarina started giggling and Magnus wondered how much she’d have to drink.

\- “Really Cat, will you help me? It’s rather urgent.” He tried.

\- “You want me to get rid of all these lovely people so you can get laid?” She asked, still giggling.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at her, but couldn’t hide his grin.

\- “Yes, I need you to help me empty my place out so I can have steamy and unbelievably hot sex.”

\- “You owe me a story, with details.” She said, but she’d started to turn and Magnus knew she’d help.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek briefly, “Thank you.” He said.

He started working the room, telling people whatever excuse he assumed would work to get them to leave. He also noticed Catarina having some difficulties with getting Ragnor out so he decided to take the bull by its horns and go help her.

\- “Bane, tell me why I can’t stay here tonight?” His friend didn’t look too happy.

\- “You just can’t Fell.”

\- “Cat won’t tell me why but she said the party’s over.”

\- “Because it is. I have a situation that needs taken care off.” Magnus stated, trying to sound as annoyed as his friend.

Magnus heard Catarina suppress a giggle.

\- “Bullshit Bane.”

\- “I’m serious Fell, something’s come up and I need everyone to leave.” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.

His friend gave him a suspicious once over and sighed. “Fine, see you next week Bane.”

Catarina wasn’t giggling out loud any more but Magnus could see she barely managed not to as she led Ragnor out of his loft and he nodded a soft smile her way as he followed and finally shut the door behind all those people. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his front door, taking a few deep breaths. They were all gone, now it was just him and Alexander.

He looked around and started towards the kitchen, he needed to get his hands on Alexander right. Fucking. Now.

He didn’t have to move much though as Alexander met him in the living room. Magnus practically seething with desire, want and need stared at the man standing just a few inches away. He looked calm, collected and almost amused. Amused? Magnus didn’t understand Alexander at times. But right now he didn’t care so he grabbed Alexander by the shirt and pulled him hard against himself, giving him the dirtiest kiss he could muster up.

Strong arms were around him in an instant, rubbing all over his backside, giving extra attention to his ass. Magnus wished their clothes would just magically disappear. He pushed Alexanders’ shirt up, Alexander raised his arms as Magnus pulled it off. He quickly started working on Alexanders’ jeans, managing to undo the button before Alexander stopped him and before he knew it, Alexander had managed to rid him off his shirt and pants.

Magnus wasn’t sure how Alexander did it but he was glad to be rid of constricting fabric and he was finally able to run his hands over Alexanders’ bare torso. Magnus admired how the black tattoos stood out against his skin. You couldn’t tell by looking at Alexander, but he had a lot of tattoos. And Magnus loved it.

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Alexanders hands cup his ass and fingers searched for his sore rim. He moaned at the thought as Alexander kissed him firmly and a long finger was massaging him already. Magnus didn’t care that he was sore, he wanted Alexander inside him again. No, he needed Alexander inside him again. By the angel did he need it.

\- “ _Alexander_ …” It was a needy moan.

\- “Yes baby?”

Again the nickname made him shiver with pleasure, he definitely was in love with Alexanders’ voice.

\- “ _Fuck me_ already.”

Magnus didn’t care if he was pushing for too much, he only cared about getting some. And before he finished his thought process he found himself turned around and pushed onto the couch, face first and Alexander was pushing down on top of him. Magnus reached over his shoulder to grab at Alexanders hair.

\- “Lube?” Alexander grunted.

\- “Oh for fucks sake _Alexander_.” Magnus panted.

Alexander was chuckling at him and Magnus only grew more impatient. Magnus failed to see the humor in this, he needed the stretch that Alexanders’ large member would give him and he seriously needed it now.

Alexander pulled away slightly and Magnus was on the verge of getting annoyed when he heard Alexander spit into his fist and it sent shivers through Magnus’ entire body, his cock twitching against the couch underneath him. Alexander was dirty and Magnus loved dirty things.

Before he knew it Alexander forced his way inside and Magnus eyes rolled back hard and he sucked his breath in, it burned but he was so far gone he wanted more of it. Alexander was incredibly sexy, hot and now he was fully sheathed inside Magnus. Before Alexander started fucking Magnus brutally into the couch Magnus was already long gone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This night had been eventful for Alec. He’d done several things he’d never even considered or been too afraid of doing before meeting Magnus. But Magnus made him want to try out new things, made him want to stop hiding, simply because Magnus was well, Magnus. Alec didn’t care about his reputation or that he was rather well known in the city, all Alec cared for was the amazing person Magnus had turned out to be.

Alec had never felt so strongly for anyone before Magnus. He’d never really given in to his feelings but he found himself do that all the time with Magnus, he’d do things he couldn’t even explain to himself when he was with Magnus.

So right now he did nothing but give in to what he wanted. Which was pounding Magnus until he couldn’t move a muscle. Alec had watched Magnus surrounded by a lot of good looking people tonight and he’d been jealous. Jealous that he wasn’t there to let them know Magnus was his.

He was being rough, probably too rough, but Magnus seemed to like it so he just kept going. He never wanted Magnus to leave the bedroom earlier, so he was really just making up for lost time. It had nothing to with him being unable to keep his mind or hands off Magnus’ body.

He placed his hand into the couch next to Magnus’ shoulder, supporting himself as his other hand grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck, forcing Magnus down as he put his entire weight behind his hips as he kept slamming down into Magnus.

He couldn’t get enough of everything that was Magnus, how he felt around him, the noises that he made. He wanted Magnus go get louder so he switched angle and gripped Magnus’ hair, which he knew was a weakness of Magnus’, and pulled hard.

The moans that escaped Magnus’ lips sent shivers down his spine and made him quicken his hips, grounding into Magnus rapidly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer in this pace, things had been built up for too long. Alec leaned over the man beneath him and bit his shoulder and pulled a little harder at the black silky hair, groaning against Magnus’ skin as he felt himself coming closer.

When Magnus moaned his name out along with a lot of curses as he came and shivered around Alec, Alec couldn’t hold it and buried himself so deep inside Magnus they almost became one as Alec emptied himself with a low groan.

Alec was panting. Hard. And he didn’t want to move. It felt too good laying on top of Magnus, it was as if Magnus was made for him. But he knew Magnus had to be uncomfortable by now so he made an effort to pull out and sit up by Magnus’ legs.

He looked down on the man still laying on the couch, he was breathing hard, cursing every now and then as he took shallow breaths and his eyes were closed. Alec allowed his gaze to slide down Magnus’ body and if he hadn’t been so exhausted he’d pull Magnus’ into his lap and start over.

Magnus’ hair was a mess and there was a big bite mark on Magnus’ left shoulder, he was sweaty and Alec couldn’t stop his hand from tracing along Magnus’ spine. Magnus’ ass were reddened, and Alec felt an extreme satisfaction knowing it was his doing. Magnus looked used and abused and Alec be damned, he wanted to do it all again.

Magnus was the sexiest man Alec had ever laid eyes on, but seeing Magnus like this made things to Alec’s brain he couldn’t explain to anyone. That’s when Alec realized how screwed he was. He found himself just having had the rawest and most amazing sex in his life and man did the sight of Magnus this way turn him on but he also felt something else. Adoration? He couldn’t pinpoint the exact emotion but it was something gentle.

Magnus had just allowed Alec to do all this to him and it warmed Alecs’ heart like nothing else. He rubbed his hand along Magnus’ back and when he came close to Magnus’ ass he heard Magnus’ suck his breath it. It made Alec lean over him, kissing the bite mark on his shoulder.

\- “You okay baby?”

A snort.

Alec smiled and ran his fingers gently through Magnus’ messy hair.

\- “I think you’d be more comfortable in a bed.”

Magnus opened one of his eyes to look at him and despite Magnus’ entire body looking exhausted his eyes were full of life, it made Alec smile wider. He was crushing so badly on this guy.

\- “I’m not ready to move yet darling.”

\- “You can’t stay here Magnus.”

\- “Sure I can.” Magnus said, closing his eye again and sighed contentedly.

\- “You’ll get cold.” Alec stated it as a fact.

Magnus only managed a small shrug.

\- “There’s no room for me here.” Alec added.

Alec knew Magnus loved cuddling. Alec had also learned that Magnus loved cuddling him. Magnus was always the one who offered Alec to stay the night even if they hadn’t actually had sex until last night.

A low groan.

\- “Magnus?”

\- “Give me a moment. Can’t move.” Magnus was smiling slightly.

\- “I can carry you?” The small smile was contagious.

Another snort.

\- “First you _tease_ me until I can’t think straight, then you _fuck_ me into this couch,” Magnus opened his eyes again, looking directly at Alec, pointing a finger to his face, “ _which by the way, do it again sometime_ ,” dropping his finger back onto the couch, “and now you offer to _carry_ me since you’ve fucked my bones into mush?”

Alec almost choked on his own saliva and heard another snort from Magnus.

\- “I suppose I can’t refuse the offer since you’re just going to do whatever you want with me anyway.” Magnus continued.

\- “M-Magnus!”

\- “Feel free to do it again.” Magnus mused, that smirk back on his lips.

Alec could do nothing but chuckle and shake his head. Magnus was ridiculous, and Alec had started growing really fond of things being ridiculous.

He got up and leaned down, scooping Magnus up in his arms. Earning himself a loud laugh from the other.

\- “My my, I was right about your arms.”

\- “What?” Alec was confused, once again struck by the strangeness of how Magnus’ mind was working.

\- “Picking up damsels in distress.” Magnus stated as if he was making perfect sense. “I’ve always thought it looked like you could, and now you’ve proven me right.”

\- “Are you calling yourself a damsel?” Alec asked.

\- “Of course…”

Alec didn’t hear the rest of Magnus’ response as he threw Magnus into the bed, his voice muffled by the pillows.

\- “That was rude Alexander.” Magnus pouted.

Alec could only laugh and climb into bed with Magnus and kiss him. It was a known tactic to shut Magnus up.

Eventually they broke apart and got comfortable, Magnus rolling onto his side, pressing his back into Alec’s chest and Alec draped an arm around Magnus to keep him as close as possible. Magnus dozed off almost immediately, which left Alec alone with his thoughts.

Alec knew they’d said they were nothing serious, that they were just feeling things out to see where it headed. But Alec couldn’t deny things most definitely felt serious, at least for him. He couldn’t stand the thought of Magnus being flirted with. But he also knew that for other people to know Magnus was taken Alec would have to come out in public. And right now after what Magnus had allowed him to do, Alec knew he’d do a lot to keep Magnus.


	19. Not okay.

Magnus wasn’t sure what had woken him up, he blinked, annoyed. Then he felt it and knew Alexander had been the cause he was awake this early. Alexanders’ morning wood was pressing against a now extremely sore part of himself. The annoyance left Magnus’ mind immediately as memories of the night resurfaced. He felt Alexanders’ strong arm around him firmly, keeping him close and Magnus smiled to himself, closing his eyes and willed himself back to sleep into the warmth of Alexanders’ embrace.

Magnus awoke a few hours later, smiling this time as Alexander was still pressed close behind him. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, placing his hand to Alexanders’ and started tracing small gentle patterns over Alexanders’ knuckles. He felt the other man stir behind and a soft kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and shoulder.

\- “Good morning Magnus”. The voice was oh-so-hoarse and soft.

\- “Good morning _Alexander_.” Magnus whispered back.

He felt Alexander pull him closer, the arm around him keeping him in his place and Magnus kept his eyes closed. He wanted this moment to last. He wanted most moments with Alexander to last though. But this one was particularly precious.

\- “M-Magnus…?”

Magnus smile grew. Flustered Alexander was beyond adorable.

\- “Yes dear?”

\- “C-Can we talk?”

Magnus could hear the nervous undertone to Alexanders’ voice and made note to continue trace delicate patterns over Alexanders’ knuckles and up along his arm.

\- “Of course darling, on one condition.”

\- “What?”

\- “That we stay like this. I don’t want to move.”

\- “Are you okay Magnus?”

Magnus laughed softly, Alexander was clearly nervous about something yet he managed to sound concerned for Magnus’ sake.

\- “I’m _perfectly_ fine, but I won’t be if we’d move.”

He didn’t get a reply to this but he could feel Alexander nestle into the crook of his neck.

\- “What’s on your mind love?” Magnus kept his voice soft.

\- “I… Uh…I’m not…Are we…” Alexander was muttering.

Magnus wasn’t quite sure what Alexander could be nervous about.

\- “Are you referring to last night darling?” Magnus grinned to himself, “because I’m _definitely_ up for that again.”

\- “M-Magnus!”

Magnus could hear Alexander groan behind him.

\- “That was not what I was thinking about.” Alexander continued.

\- “Then do tell darling.”

\- “I want us to be serious.” Alexanders’ voice wasn’t stuttering anymore.

Magnus stared at the wall in front of him and his hand went still on top of Alexanders.

Alexander wanted them to be serious. Last time they spoke about it they’d agreed they weren’t. Admittedly, Magnus was already serious about this, them, about Alexander. Not that he’d told Alexander this. Not yet.

Magnus had his doubts about getting serious with someone he couldn’t be openly affectionate with. Someone who wanted Magnus to be a secret. But Magnus hadn’t been able to help himself. He’d not looked at or thought about anyone but Alexander since he first met the lovely hazels the man was sporting.

Magnus cleared his throat and turned slightly, rolling over onto his back and looked up at the man lying next to him.

\- “You… want us to be serious?” Magnus repeated Alexanders’ words.

Alexander looked at him and nodded, placing a hand to Magnus’ stomach.

\- “Yes. I only want you.”

Magnus heart jumped at the words. They were simple, blunt and very Alexander.

\- “You already have me.”

\- “You know what I mean Magnus.”

\- “Alexander… we’ve talked about this. How can we date without being able to actually go out on a date?” Magnus bit his lip, he knew he was ruining the moment.

He knew Alexander, Alexander must have been thinking about this a lot for him to even bring this up. The last thing Magnus wanted was to upset Alexander but he had to be honest. And they had talked about this before. Magnus didn’t understand why talking about it again would make a difference besides hurting them both more.

He heard Alexander sigh and the hand on his stomach had gone very still.

\- “I know… But…”

\- “But what Alexander?” Magnus looked up at the man. “I’m not going to force you into anything, you’ll come out whenever you’re ready. And I don’t want to be a secret.” Magnus knew he was being harsh, but he was hurting every time they talked about this.

\- “I’m sorry.” Alexander stated.

Hazels met golden browns. Alexander leaned down over Magnus and kissed him and Magnus kissed him back harder than he’d planned to. He brought his hand up to cradle the back of Alexanders’ head and kept him close, suddenly afraid the man would leave.

They’d talked about dating before, this was true. They’d talked about what they wanted in a serious relationship several times. But neither had actually said they wanted a serious relationship with the other one. Magnus assumed it was because Alexander wasn’t going to come out for several years. This was the first time Alexander had actually said he wanted a serious relationship with Magnus, not just a relationship.

Magnus suddenly felt bad, Alexander had opened up to him about something that hurt them both and Magnus had shut him down, harshly on top of that. So yes, Magnus feared that the other would leave now.

No, Magnus didn’t want to be anyone’s secret. But Magnus still wanted Alexander, badly. The thought of not having Alexander around made his soul hurt and his heart start to break.

So he clung to the man beside him and tugged until Alexander was on top of him.  

\- “Can we… can we talk about this another time?” Magnus whispered. Still afraid Alexander would just leave.

\- “Sure Magnus.”

Magnus noticed that Alexander wasn’t happy about this. But at least he’d agreed to there being another time. Magnus couldn’t help but tighten his arms around Alexander and take a deep breath, Alexander smelled divine, even in the morning.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Alec knew he shouldn’t pressure Magnus. But after last night he couldn’t shake the feeling. He wanted people to know Magnus wasn’t up for grabs. He’d been thinking about it more and more lately but last night had been what pushed him over the edge. He would’ve loved to just swoop in as some random person were hitting on Magnus and just tell them off.

He’d sort of been proud of himself for doing what he did yesterday, for stepping outside of his comfort zone. He trusted Magnus and he’d wanted to talk about it. He couldn’t blame Magnus for not wanting to talk about it though, he knew Magnus was insecure about Alec feeling ashamed of him. Alec had told him over and over that wasn’t the case but since Alec didn’t have the guts to prove him wrong Magnus never really truly believed it.

Somehow Magnus had gotten it into his head that Alec was too good for someone like him, or rather, that they were just so different and that Magnus would have a negative impact on Alec’s life. This wasn’t true at all. Thanks to Magnus Alec was feeling better than he ever had.

He felt Magnus hold him tight but suddenly it was all just too much for him. He needed some space.

\- “I’m going to… take a shower.” He said, slowly pulling away from Magnus.

Alec could see Magnus was as unhappy about the situation as himself. But right now there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t even know what he could do to make it better.

After his shower he made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast whilst Magnus had his shower. And Alec still didn’t know what to do. He’d had the two most amazing nights and yet here he was, feeling miserable over something that wasn’t really an issue. At least not yet.

They could easily continue like this, not being serious. But to Alec it felt serious. He didn’t want anyone else and he’d never felt like this for anyone else either. He’d tried to push these thoughts out of his mind over and over but they always kept coming back. He hated them.

He watched Magnus come into the kitchen and sat down by the kitchen island.

\- “Hey.” Magnus said, voice low.

\- “Hey.” Alec replied.

He could see the hurt in Magnus’ face.

Alec poured two cups of coffee, added sugar and milk for Magnus before placing the mug in front of the man. Alec noted that Magnus looked just as beautiful when he was hurting, it was just another kind of beautiful. He was almost afraid to come close.

\- “Look Magnus,” He started, tentative, “I’m sorry.”

Magnus sighed. “It’s okay.”

But Alec could see it wasn’t okay.

He walked over and turned Magnus around, forcing the man to look at him, simply unable to stand this.

\- “No Magnus, it isn’t okay. Why do you keep saying that?” Alec shocked himself by how angry he sounded. “Every time we try talking about this you end up saying it’s okay when it obviously isn’t.”

He saw Magnus flinch and look up, meeting Alec’s own eyes. Alec took a deep breath. “This isn’t okay and I don’t know what I can do to make it so. But I hate that I always end up hurting you when it comes to us. You’ve done so much to and for me and I have no idea how to pay you back Magnus. You deserve so much better than me, really.”

Alec let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and he cursed himself. He’d meant to tell Magnus how amazing he was, instead he’d rambled.

\- “Are you breaking up with me Alexander?”

\- “W-what!?”

Magnus looked as bad as Alec felt.

\- “Magnus, we’re not even in a relationship, that’s why we keep ending up like this. So how can we even break something off?”

Alec hoped for the first time in his life that he was better with words.

\- “Are you leaving me then?”

\- “N-No, Magnus. No. Never.” Alec could do nothing but stare at the sitting man in front of him. “I would never leave you. You’re…” Alec was searching his brain for words, “ _everything_.”

Alec felt desperate, how could Magnus not see that Alec wanted everything but leave him or break things off? He wanted everything but the two of them apart. Alec didn’t know whether to scream or cry.

Before he could make up his mind Magnus arms were around his shoulders and his face buried into Alec’s neck. Alecs’ arms went around Magnus’ waist and he held on tight. No way he’d let go of Magnus.

\- “Oh _Alexander_ …” Magnus voice was barely a whisper. “I want us to happen like you have no idea.”

They pulled away slightly, arms still around each other, eyes searching one another.

\- “I’ve wanted us to be a thing for the last month, longer I think, but I just can’t be a secret. I can’t be someone you come to whenever no one else is around Alexander. But I won’t force you into anything.” Magnus voice was unsteady.

\- “You wouldn’t be forcing me into anything Magnus.”

\- “But I would. You’re not okay with people knowing you’re gay, and I’m not okay with going back in the closet.”

Alec flinched at the word gay. He knew Magnus was right, but he wanted this so badly he couldn’t admit it out loud. He already beat himself up over it on a daily basis.

\- “But don’t you ever think I deserve better Alexander. You are the most amazing person I’ve met.” Magnus voice was still unsteady, but it was sweet.

Alec leaned in to kiss him. He wasn’t friends with words, but he knew he could make Magnus understand how he felt through action. So that’s what he’d do, he’d keep making Magnus understand until he found the right words.


	20. Anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Magnus' point of view.

Magnus was confused and he seriously disliked it. He was confused: happy, yet there was this feeling of misery stirring in his chest that he couldn’t get rid of. The weekend had started out beyond great. He’d finally had Alexanders hands all over him, he’d finally felt Alexander inside of him, filling him up. He’d met Alexanders’ siblings, Alexander had actually shown up to his party and Alexander had been utterly sinful.

It’d been great. If he was pretending that the word great actually covered it all. It really didn’t. But then Sunday morning had arrived and they’d dealt with the aftermath. A part of Magnus was beyond happy, Alexander had said he wanted them to be serious and Magnus wanted nothing else. But, it’d left them in the never ending circle they kept dancing around, and that’s where misery descended upon them.

Alexander had stayed for most of the day, they’d watched movies, cuddled and kissed. But there’d been a brick wall of silence between them, making him fear that each kiss would be the last. Magnus wasn’t ready for the last kiss to come, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for that. Alexander wasn’t like any other person he’d dated. Magnus had thought himself to be hopelessly in love before but after meeting Alexander Lightwood he’d learned that he hadn’t.

When his alarm went off Monday morning he didn’t just curse the annoying sound, he cursed the universe. He wasn’t ready for classes today, he wasn’t ready to face Catarina and he certainly wasn’t ready for whatever talk he might end up having with Alexander. He just wasn’t ready for anything and after checking his phone only to notice the lack of texts from Alexander he seriously considered staying home.

Magnus sighed to himself and dragged himself out of bed, he knew that if he stayed home Catarina would come visit and she’d most likely bring Ragnor. Magnus loved them both, but he wasn’t up for bickering with the grumpiest person on earth today.

He found both of his best friends waiting at the parking lot once he arrived to the University, Catarina looking hopeful and grinning, Ragnor just looking… well, like Ragnor.

\- “ _Soooooooo_ …” Catarina started.

\- “Not now.”

Magnus remembered the promise he’d made her but he couldn’t bring himself to talk about it now. He also realized by the hurt expression on Catarina’s face that he’d been too harsh.

\- “Sorry Cat, just, another time?” hr added and watched her face soften.

He didn’t like the look of pity that had replaced her hurt expression so he quickened his steps, walking in front of his friends so he wouldn’t have to look at their faces.

He knew he couldn’t avoid the questions he knew Catarina had forever though. He just didn’t feel particularly happy about answering them around Ragnor since Ragnor didn’t know about Alexander at all. Catarina didn’t know his name but she knew there was someone at least.

The entire situation made Magnus a bit angry. Damn Alexander, they were supposed to be happy right now. They were supposed to be together and enjoy how absolutely amazing their weekend had been. He got his phone out and sent a text Alexander's way, asking if they could talk. He was ignoring the pain in his chest over the fact that Alexander still hadn’t texted him good morning. Alexander always texted him good morning.

He heard Ragnor clear his throat and turned to watch his friends,

\- “What’s gotten your panties in a twist Bane?”

\- “ _Excuse_ me?”

\- “You heard me.”

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest before he realized he’d just mimicked Alexander's protective stance, he quickly uncrossed his arms.

\- “No idea what you’re talking about Fell," Magnus quipped.

\- “Right.” Fell whistled, rolling on the soles of his feet.

\- “Look Mag,” Catarina added, “I know you said not now but we can see something’s bothering you and even though Ragnor here,” she gestured towards their friend, “sucks at being nice, we’re here for you.”

Magnus raised a brow and decided to check his nails.

\- “There’s nothing to talk about guys. Let it be.”

He turned again and started looking for whichever classroom his new course would be held in. It was the third part of the semester, which meant that they had new courses. Magnus had no idea if he’d have any of them with his friends but right now he kind of hoped he wouldn’t.

\- “Looks like you’re with me Bane,” Ragnor stated as he was studying the curriculum over Magnus’ shoulder.

\- “Yay for me.” Magnus tried to not sound as annoyed as he was.

Magnus really wasn’t angry with his friends, not at all. He was angry at himself and Alexander, most of all Alexander. He hadn’t been at the beginning. He understood Alexanders’ fears and he supported him all the way. He was just angry and right now Alexander had to take the heat since he didn’t answer Magnus’ texts.

\- “I’ll see you boys for lunch then.” Catarina interrupted his thoughts. “Try not to kill each other as I care for you both very much," she added before pressing a kiss to both their cheeks.

Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and Ragnor shrugged.

Magnus decided that today would be a great day to sit as far back in class as humanly possible, he always sat far back, but today his excuse was better than usual. Ragnor sat to his right and thankfully the guy wasn’t pressuring Magnus for details as Catarina would have. When the professor finally arrived and started the lecture, Magnus tried to keep up, but Alexander kept popping into his head. Magnus knew he was just going in circles and sighed, sunk back in his chair, and just gave up on even trying to listen.

When class was over Ragnor hauled him out of the classroom before the other students started pouring out. Magnus had to admit it was rare for Ragnor to even care but it seemed his thickheaded friend actually took notice of his misery and was, in his own way, trying to help. Ragnor even told Magnus to pick a table while he got the food and that was a first.

Ragnor sat down in front of Magnus, handing him his sandwich and stared at him. It looked like he was about to say something but was, thankfully, interrupted by Catarina joining them.

\- “How was your class?” she asked as she dug into her salad.

\- “It was okay. Seems like we’ll survive.”

Magnus stared at his friend, Ragnor never actually answered his or Catarina’s questions in full sentences. Magnus was starting to think that maybe Ragnor was coming down with something. Or maybe he forgot to take his medicine this morning, which he asked the guy a minute later, nicely of course.

The rest of the day passed slowly and Magnus wanted nothing else but to go home to his warm bed. Alexander still hadn’t replied to any of the texts Magnus had sent, and to Magnus shame he’d sent more than he’d planned on. Last time Alexander hadn’t replied to his texts they’d barely known each other so Magnus had forgiven him but this time it was different and Magnus couldn’t help it, he got more and more angry.

He was interrupted by his friends,

\- “So there’s this really hot guy in my new class.” Catarina went on, “Like _superhot_ , you’d like him.” She looked at her two friends. “Maybe you can fight over him?” she added, almost looking wishful.

Magnus snorted and Ragnor rolled his eyes.

\- “It wouldn’t even be a fight," Magnus stated.

\- “You don’t think I can take you Bane?” Ragnor retorted.

\- “Please, the guy would take one look at _me_ and forget you in a heartbeat,” Magnus added a wink to his statement because he knew it pissed Ragnor off.

He realized what Catarina was doing and he sent her a grateful smile. He loved his friends, they were his family.

\- “Do you even know if he’s gay?” Ragnor then asked.

\- “Yes,” Catarina replied easily.

\- “How?” Ragnor narrowed his eyes and Magnus did as well.

Last time Catarina had introduced a hot guy to them he was straighter than a ruler and the entire situation had been very awkward.

\- “He told me he had a boyfriend," Catarina shrugged and looked innocent.

Magnus couldn’t help a grin.

\- “Darling, you know I’m always up for a challenge but it wouldn’t be fair to said boyfriend.”

\- “Oh Mag, life’s not fair and this guy is ridiculously hot, you should at least try.”

How she remained so innocent looking was a mystery since she was basically trying to convince Magnus and Ragnor to try steal a guy away from his boyfriend. But Magnus knew there was nothing innocent about his friends.

Magnus mentally shook his head. Alexander. He couldn’t. Maybe they weren’t a thing anymore, but Magnus was a lost cause, he’d not give up on them even if Alexander might have.

\- “Bring him to lunch sometime," Ragnor said.

\- “Great! I will!”

Catarina seemed happy and Magnus sighed to himself as Catarina went on telling them about this guy.

Magnus had to admit, the guy did sound completely delicious from what his friend was saying. But he knew no one compared to his Alexander. He cursed himself, he wasn’t even sure Alexander was his anymore and the longer the day went on the more he questioned if he’d ever been.

Once home again Magnus threw himself onto the couch with a large coffee and his laptop. He’d do nothing but watch Netflix tonight. Alexander still hadn’t replied to anything and Magnus didn’t know what to do, getting angry wouldn’t fix things. It’s not like he could yell at Alexander if the damn guy wasn’t around to talk to anyway. So he simply put life on hold for the evening.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days passed even slower and Magnus was turning into a complete and utter mess. He tried his best to keep up appearances in front of people but he knew both his friends could tell there was something off. Thankfully they didn’t pry too much.

Magnus was clueless about what to do. Alexander still hadn’t contacted him and Magnus was furious. Okay so maybe they weren’t a thing anymore, Magnus just didn’t know, but he did know that you can’t just ignore someone for a problem to go away. He’d tried that many times and it’d always come back to bite him in the ass.

Eventually he reasoned that they were still a thing, he was probably deceiving himself. But, he reasoned, if Alexander wasn’t talking to him, he couldn’t end things. They’d have to talk for that to happen.

He had to admit that it helped him calm down, even if it was all pretend, the thought of Alexander not being able to leave him is what helped him get through the days. It also allowed him to be able to relax some and actually start pay attention to his classes and most of all, his friends.

As he tuned back in with his friends, he was starting to wonder how out of it he’d been. Three days later and they were still talking about the sexy guy in Catarina’s class?

\- “Come on Cat, can’t you just introduce us?” Ragnor sounded almost pleading.

\- “I have to warn him first,” Catarina stated, “he actually seems nice and I don’t want to scare him off by allowing you to jump him.”

\- “I wouldn’t jump him!” Ragnor said, and Magnus could see embarrassment flash in his friends features.

\- “Now now,” Magnus joined the conversation, “what’s to say this guy wouldn’t jump us?”

His friends stared at him incredulously.

\- “He lives,” Ragnor muttered.

Magnus gave him an unimpressed glare.

\- “You both know I can’t _resist_ a little sexy jumping.”

Catarina laughed.

\- “Welcome back Mags," she patted his hand.

\- “As I was saying,” Ragnor continued, “just bring him, it’ll be fun.”

\- “Very much so," Magnus mused.

He wasn’t actually anxious to meet this guy simply because Catarina kept going on about how good he looked, he wanted to watch his friend make a fool out of himself as he always did when it involved hot guys.

\- “I’ll ask him tomorrow.” Catarina finally said. “But, only if you two promise to be nice to him. I like him.”

Ragnor stared at her indignantly and Magnus couldn’t help a laugh escape him.

\- “Unlike Fell here, I promise to be on my _best_ behavior,” Magnus said innocently.

This time Catarina snorted.

\- “That’s what I’m afraid of Mags.”

It felt good to bicker and laugh with his friends again. Magnus knew it had only been days but he’d missed it so much. He hugged his friends good bye and started for the parking lot, for the first time this week he wasn’t dreading the next day. He was actually looking forward to meeting sexy guy since Catarina seemed to really like him and he’d always enjoyed watching Ragnor make a fool of himself. He wondered what Alexander would say if he knew about tomorrow.

  **Alexander.**

 Shit.

What would Alexander think?

What if Alexander thought Magnus was looking forward to tomorrow so he could flirt with sexy guy?

What if Alexander took it the wrong way and ended everything?

Why did he keep calling the guy “sexy guy”?

Shit.

Magnus started working himself into a panic as he got closer to his car. His panic didn’t cease one bit as he spotted a very tall guy leaning against his car. _Damn Alexander._ Only he could turn Magnus into this mess.

Magnus was still cursing Alexander as he approached his car, trying very hard not to let his inner panic show.

\- “Well hello Alexander.”

Magnus knew he sounded angry. But right now he didn’t care, Alexander had been ignoring him all week, well almost, it was only Thursday. And now he was standing here, looking like pure sex against Magnus’ car. _Damn Alexander_.

\- “M-Magnus…” came the stuttering reply.

Magnus placed a hand to his hip and tried to express his annoyance through his entire being. He would not step closer, he would not close the distance between them and just ki-

Crap.

Magnus needed a distraction. Anger was always a good distraction.

\- “What do you want Alexander?”

He could literally see Alexander flinch. Good. He deserved it.

Alexander shoved his hands deep into his torn jean pockets and Magnus was surprised Alexander didn’t take his usual defensive stance.

\- “I needed to see you.” The reply was quiet but determined.

\- “Why?”

When Magnus didn’t get a reply he dared a glance to that gorgeous face. He immediately regretted it. The look Alexander was giving him was so blunt and honest Magnus didn’t know where to go or what to do. He wanted to kiss that look out of Alexanders’ eyes, he wanted to feel that firm strong body under his hands. But he couldn’t.

Again he cursed Alexander’s name and repeated himself.

\- “ _Why_ Alexander?”

He really shouldn’t have. He should’ve remained quiet.

Alexander shrugged himself away from the car, hips first, Magnus couldn’t help but notice, remembering the force those hips could bring, and stepped closer. But Magnus wouldn’t break eye contact, he just wouldn’t be the one to crumble down.

\- “Because I needed to.” Blunt reply. Again.

\- “You already said as much.”

Alexander just stood there, too close but too far away, looking at him.

\- “If you really needed to see me, you shouldn’t have ignored me,” Magnus said, hoping he sounded more angry than whiny about Alexander not texting him back.

\- “What could I have said Magnus?”

\- “Good morning would be a start,” Magnus started. “Hello, hi, what’s up? How are you doing?” Magnus was starting to gesture with his hands, annoyed at Alexanders’ stupidity.

Strong hands found his and Magnus closed his eyes.

\- “I’m _sorry_ Magnus.” The voice was still determined, strong but gentle. “I’m really sorry, I just needed time, I don’t know what to do in situations like this, its all new to me. I needed to talk to my siblings, I needed someone to listen since you and I keep getting stuck. I’m _so sorry_ Magnus.”

\- “And who was I supposed to talk to Alexander?” Magnus refused to open his eyes. He was glad Alexander was speaking to him again but he was so angry. “You have Jace and Izzy, I have no one since I can’t actually tell anyone about you!”

He couldn’t help it, he almost yelled out the last part. He pulled away, now staring at Alexander. Everything was just so unfair. He knew what Alexander was going through and he was still fully intended on supporting him all way, it just wasn’t _fair._

Alexander was biting his lip. He looked hurt, really hurt, and Magnus realized what he’d just said. He’d been honest, but he hadn’t meant to hurt Alexander. Panic stirred up inside his chest again.

\- “I’m sor-“

\- “Don’t bother.” Alexander interrupted him. “It’s true.” His hands fell to his sides. “It’s my fault.”

Magnus sighed. He wanted to really talk to Alexander. But everything he said seemed to be misunderstood.

\- “ _Alexander_ …” This time Magnus took a step closer to the other.

He wanted to kiss Alexander, he wanted to take Alexander home and keep him to himself. But they were out in the public. He couldn’t do that to Alexander. So he settled for taking Alexanders hands in his.

\- “I meant what I said Magnus.”

Magnus looked up at him. The blunt and honest expression was back, even if tinged with hurt.

\- “You are everything.”


	21. Agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Alecs' point of view.

Once safe home in his own bedroom Alec started to really freak out. Everything he’d done the last few days came crashing back on him. He didn’t know what to do now. He’d been so open about what he wanted and he hadn’t thought about who saw it. Anyone could’ve walked into that kitchen and seen him and Magnus, luckily it had been his own sister. He’d not been very discreet with his ogling Magnus either.

Alec sighed and sat on his bed, resting his head in his hands. It’s not that he regretted any of it, no he was actually rather proud that he’d given in to what he wanted for once in his life. He was scared, so scared. He couldn’t really pin point what he was so scared of, his siblings knew he was… well, not straight, and neither of them had issues with it. They were very supportive actually, happy for him.

Actually, Alec knew perfectly well what he was so scared of. He just hated to admit it, even to himself. He had no issues with his siblings knowing his sexuality. He certainly had no issues with strangers knowing it, he didn’t care about that. If he was to be perfectly honest he didn’t care if his parents knew either, but he was scared of being shunned, left alone. That made Alec feel pathetic, hence why he lied about this, even to himself. 

Alec also freaked out about Magnus. He’d told Magnus he wanted them to be serious, not that he wasn’t serious about Magnus already, but he wanted Magnus to be serious about him as well. He knew he had no right to be jealous since he’d been the one who’d asked Magnus to be quiet about all of this, but he was. Angel was he jealous. He wanted everyone to know Magnus wasn’t available. But, Magnus had said no.

It broke Alecs’ heart a little, hearing Magnus saying no. But he also knew Magnus wasn’t saying no to him, just to them being serious. That’s the sole reason he was still able to function right now. He knew Magnus hurt from all of this and that had to be because Magnus liked him the way he liked Magnus, right?

He kept thinking in circles. It got him nowhere. The only thing he managed was to freak himself out more. Putting more doubts into his head. All he knew for certain was that he was scared shitless and that he wanted Magnus more than anything.

He fell asleep thinking about Magnus and woke up the next morning in need of a cold shower. It didn’t help much but his guilt did and he managed to calm back down into a mess before the new classes started.

Alec had been looking forward to the new classes but today he just couldn’t bring himself to fully pay attention. He listened to what he deemed necessary and spaced out for the rest of the time. His phone buzzing from the texts Magnus had sent didn’t really help him focus one bit.

He found a quiet place when lunch hour arrived and read through Magnus’ texts more times than he’d liked to admit. He wanted to reply to them all, he wanted to call Magnus. He even contemplated finding out where Magnus had his classes and meet up with him. He was sure Magnus didn’t want his company though, not after what he’d said yesterday.

He truly believed what he’d said yesterday was right, Magnus did deserve someone better. Someone who was comfortable being boyfriends in public, Magnus deserved being shown off. But Alec wasn’t the person to do that because Alec was scared. Scared and pathetic.

Magnus had asked to talk to him, but Alec didn’t know what else he could say. Nothing had changed from yesterday and talking around in more circles, hurting each other further wasn’t going to help or make things better. Alec figured Magnus was better off without him.

Although, Alec didn’t want Magnus without him at all. He wanted Magnus beyond what words could describe. He’d tried, yesterday, he’d told Magnus that he was everything and by the Angel had he meant it.

He sighed to himself and decided to just focus on getting through the day. It was more difficult than he’d imagined, he was no longer looking forward to the new classes. Not that they seemed too difficult or boring, his mind was just occupied with something else, someone else.

The day passed agonizingly slow and it felt like years before he was back home in his and Jaces’ apartment. Hopefully he’d be left alone with his thoughts but as usual, luck wasn’t on his side he managed to think as he heard the front door slam shut and he heard his brother join him in the living room.

\- “Hey Alec, what’s up?” Jace asked.

Alec shrugged and sank into the couch as much as he possibly could.

\- “Nothing really, you?”

\- “Something wrong bro?”

Alec didn’t need to look at his brother to notice Jace actually wanted to know.

\- “Just stuff, I’ll be fine.”

\- “Too much with the new courses? _Finally_ having struggles in school brother?”

Jace was smug as he sat down next to Alec and rested his feet on the table in front of them.

\- “Never.” Alec couldn’t help the small smile.

Jace had never liked school for school, he’d always seen it as a place to meet new people and be social. Not that Jace struggled, much, he was just always behind because he never paid attention or did home work. Alec also knew that Jace was a bit jealous of how school seemed to be easy for Alec. What Jace failed to see though was that Alec actually studied.

\- “What is it then?” Jace interrupted.

\- “Nothing.”

\- “Ah,” Jace said. “Beer?”

\- “Jace! It’s only Monday.”

\- “Well, you seem to need it.”

\- “Why?” Alec sent a suspicious glare Jaces’ way.

\- “I’m not blind Alec, I can see that you’re brooding.” Jace said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

\- “I’m not _brooding_. Why does everyone keep saying that?”

\- “Who else said it?”

Alec bit back his reply, he was about to say that Magnus always said he was brooding whenever he was thinking things through too much.

\- “Alec, come on,” Jace started. “It’s not healthy to keep things bottled up.”

\- “I’m not.” Alec spoke through gritted teeth.

\- “Riiiiiight…” Jace said with a knowing look.

\- “It’s just… I don’t… Magnus… I don’t know… We’ve…” Alec started.

\- “One thing at a time.” Jace stopped him. “What about Magnus?”

Alec bit his lip. Could he really say anything? Jace already knew about Magnus. Hell, Jace knew the most about the situation besides himself. But Alec didn’t really feel like talking to his younger brother about his insecurities.

\- “What. About. Magnus?” Jace insisted.

Alec sighed. Jace had been happy for him about Magnus. Maybe it was worth a shot.

\- “I wanted us to be serious but he said no.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could think them through.

\- “WHAT!?” Jaces’ reply was instant.

\- “That came out wrong,” Alec started as he noticed how angry Jace looked. He didn’t want Jace to think wrong of Magnus, this was his fault after all. “He didn’t say no to me. He just said no to being serious.”

\- “Isn’t… that the same thing?” his brother asked. Still looking angry.

\- “No," Alec said and he hated how bitter he sounded.

\- “Sounds like it to me.”

\- “No, listen, it isn’t.” Alec suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Everything was going wrong, this wasn’t Magnus’ fault but Jace seemed to think it was and Alec was to blame.

\- “Then explain,” Jace said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alec sighed, deeply.

\- “Magnus doesn’t want us to be serious because I’m not out," he started tentatively. “He doesn’t want to hide or be a secret.”

Jace seemed to calm down but there was still anger in his features.

\- “If he really cares for you he shouldn’t force you to come out.”

\- “He cares Jace. It’s all he’s ever done.” Alec gestured helplessly. “He’s not told a soul, he’s never pressured me into anything and he’s always let me steer and decide when to meet and where, always making sure no one sees us.”

\- “Uh Alec… How long have you two been dating exactly?” Jace looked like a question mark.

\- “A few months.”

\- “A FEW MONTHS?”

Alec couldn’t bite back the tiniest smile trying to escape.

\- “Yeah.”

\- “So… you’ve been hiding this for a really long time?” Jace asked.

\- “Yep.”

\- “And you never told any of us?” he continued.

\- “No.”

Jace whistled and sank down further into the couch, coming shoulder to shoulder with Alec.

\- “ _Man_ you’re screwed up.”

Alec looked at his brother in shock.

\- “W-What?”

\- “You heard me.” Jace didn’t even look at him. “Who even keeps a huge thing like this from their family?”

\- “Jace…” Alec sighed again, “You know why I didn’t tell everyone.”

\- “I do, I do. I get it Alec, but why not me and Izzy?”

\- “Do you really?” Alec knew he couldn’t possibly get it.

\- “Well yea, you’re scared, right?” Now Jace was looking at him.

Alec could only nod.

\- “What are you scared of? Me and Izzy don’t care, you know that.”

Alec didn’t know how to voice his fears. He didn’t even want to admit that he had any but Jace already knew they existed now.

\- “Look Alec, it doesn’t matter to us what you’re into. You’re still you and no matter what we’ll always have your back,” Jace said, still looking at him.

\- “Um… Thanks?” Alec wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

He did however take notice of how sincere and honest Jace looked. Alec knew that his siblings would never turn their back on him no matter what happened. It wasn’t like his parents were in their lives much now so what difference would it really make if they disowned him?

Eventually Jace decided to go get them beers and for the first time ever Alec decided to tell Jace everything. Well, most of it. But he told Jace about the issue he and Magnus was having. He told Jace about everything Magnus had done for him, he even told Jace how serious he was about Magnus and eventually, he told Jace exactly why he was scared.

\- “I just don’t know what to tell him, I’ve tried several times but I always end up making it worse,” Alec complained.

\- “So show him,” Jace said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

\- “How?”

\- “One thing at a time brother.”

 

* * *

 

Alec felt better the next day, he’d finally voiced his doubts and thoughts and someone had actually listened to him without judging him. It felt good. He wore a small smile to himself all the way through the day and when he was back home he wanted to tell Magnus about it, he wanted to tell Magnus about what he’d accomplished, suddenly wanting to talk more. But… He couldn’t. Magnus had stopped texting him and Alec still hadn’t replied.

Guilt took over and the smile he’d worn vanished.

**Magnus.**

He missed Magnus so much.

Should he text back or was it too late? Maybe he should just call instead? Alec didn’t know and the guilt was too much. He felt like he’d accomplished so much in a day with himself but that felt like nothing when he couldn’t share it with the one he really wanted.

Alecs’ newfound courage disappeared in the blink of an eye and he decided to just get something to eat and go to bed. It was early but without Magnus Alec really didn’t feel like doing anything. He also thought that sleeping would be much better than sitting around thinking about everything again.

Of course, falling asleep that early meant that Alec woke up way before his alarm went off. But he got up and headed out for the awaiting coffee machine. It was his long time best friend.

Sadly, Alec didn’t get the morning to himself as his brother walked into the kitchen before the coffee was ready. Alec scrunched his nose, Jace was seriously smelly.

\- “What happened to you?” He asked.

\- “I always work out before school, you know that.”

\- “Right, I forgot.”

\- “You seriously need to fix things with Magnus,” Jace stated as he sat down and drained a water bottle.

\- “Why?”

\- “You’re forgetting things, you don’t listen and well, you look miserable.” Jace went for another bottle.

\- “I don’t know how to fix things though.” Alec poured his coffee, this was just what he needed.

\- “Just take what you want Alec.”

Alec stared at his brother and smelled his coffee. Take what he wanted. Sounded just like Jace. Then again, things had been working out for Jace a lot when it came to dating. Alec just wasn’t sure if Magnus was up for grabbing.

\- “We’ll see," he eventually said quietly as he finished his first cup of coffee for the day.

\- “Don’t mess this up brother," Jace said as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Alec arrived to University, the new found confidence back, well somewhat back anyway and determined to try at least something. He just didn’t know what to do. It was hard to stay focused when one of his new courses demanded that he actually worked with other students, he had to prove he wasn’t an idiot. So, taking what he wanted had to wait for now.

The day passed slowly, again, and Alec couldn’t wait to get home. He also needed to practice. He longed for the arena, being alone with his arrows and his bow. He needed it. As the day passed the new and small confidence he’d brought seeped back into the shadows of his mind. Nothing he could think of was good enough. Once again he was sure Magnus deserved better than him.

The moment he got out of the last class he hurried home, got his gear and headed for the arena. Luckily there weren’t many people there and he was left alone. He lost track of time and despite spending the better part of the evening in the arena he still hadn’t come up with anything worthy of Magnus.

He knew he was overthinking it. He knew he only dug the hole deeper for himself. But he had no way out.

When Thursday arrived he was a mess. He’d slept badly, he was feeling all kinds of guilty and he was sure that by now Magnus had forgotten all about him.

Weekend was coming up and Alec just couldn’t stand two whole days at home and not knowing what would happen with him and Magnus, if he could stand those two days not talking or being with Magnus without distraction. Alec was in trouble. Big trouble.

He’d decided to swallow his pride, if Magnus was going to move on at least Alec would own up to his shit. That’s what he told himself anyways on his way over to where he knew Magnus always parked his car. The real reason was entirely selfish, he just wanted to see Magnus one more time.

Alec had figured Magnus would be angry, he would as well if he’d have to deal with himself. But he hadn’t understood how hurt Magnus would be from all of it. So when Magnus practically shouted that he’d been alone Alec was dumbstruck.

\- “You are everything.”

Those words again. Those were the only ones Alec knew how to say that was the complete and utter truth.

He squeezed Magnus’ hands. He didn’t know what else to say.

He wanted to pull Magnus close and just hold him there. He wasn’t sure it would be welcome though. So he kept staring into those golden brown eyes that meant the world to him.

\- “ _Alexander…_ ”

His voice was so smooth, he smelled so good and he was so close.

Alec figured that if Magnus was going to leave he might as well go for it. So he leaned down just a little, slowly, figuring that Magnus could pull away if he wanted to. Magnus didn’t. So Alec kissed him. It was gentle and slow. Alec wanted to savor the taste of Magnus. For once Alec was in luck, Magnus didn’t pull away and he kissed back. He’d missed Magnus so much.

\- “I can’t say how sorry I am Magnus…” Alec was just glad he wasn’t stuttering.

He felt Magnus nod before those soft lips brushed over his again.

Alec really didn’t want to ruin this moment, but he needed to get Magnus alone.

\- “Do you want to come over tonight?” Alec kept his voice low. He was so scared of the answer.

He felt Magnus freeze and he shut his eyes hard, this was it. Magnus was going to push him away.

\- “I’d love to Alexander.”

Alec couldn’t believe his luck as he stared at the amazing man in front of him.

\- “But won’t your brother be there?” Magnus continued, studying him.

\- “Probably. Sooner or later.” Alec wasn’t sure why Magnus was asking.

\- “Do…” Magnus was suddenly looking unsure, “Do you want me to come right now or later?”

\- “Right now.”

Alec wasn’t sure if he should’ve given Magnus the chance to stop by his own place first, but Magnus had asked what he wanted and Jace had told him to take what he wanted. And that was for Magnus to come with him right now.

The ride over to his apartment was a silent one. Alec usually preferred to walk, but Magnus had his car so a ride it was. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was tense. And they didn’t talk until they were inside.

\- “C-Can I get you anything?”  Alec asked once they’d shed their coats and bags.

He was stuttering again and he couldn’t remember the last time he was this uncertain around Magnus. It felt like that brick wall was still separating them.

\- “I’m fine Alexander.”

Alec motioned for Magnus to follow and went into the living room. They sat in silence for a while before Magnus suggested a movie, they bickered about which one in a familiar way and Alec started to relax as he gave in to Magnus’ pouting, allowing Magnus to decide. The longer the movie went on the closer they got and before halfway in Magnus was snuggled up to Alecs’ side, head resting on Alecs’ shoulder and Alec had his arm around Magnus’ waist.

Once they finished the first movie it was Alecs’ turn to decide. It wasn’t too late and Magnus seemed as unwilling to talk as he did so another movie seemed like a good suggestion. They never finished it though as Jace came home and interrupted them. He was excited about something and of course he had to tell Alec and Magnus about it, Alec wasn’t quite ready to part from Magnus just yet though so he kept his arm around the man.

When Jace finally left them alone they made something to eat, still not really talking and Alec was growing extremely nervous. He wasn’t used to a silent Magnus.

\- “So… um… I think… maybe… we… I don’t…”

What was it with words and him whenever he needed to say something important?

\- “What it is Alexander?”

Alec looked Magnus over, normally in a situation like this Magnus would smile or grin, showing how amusing he thought it was. Now he remained calm, it made Alec even more nervous. And despite just spending hours next to him Alec felt he was further away. He knew they really needed to talk. He just couldn’t bring himself to initiate it.

\- “I’m just really glad you don’t hate me.” Alec was surprised he didn’t stutter. He was also surprised by his own words. He’d never thought to say anything like that to Magnus.

He stood still as he watched Magnus get up and walk over to him. He swallowed hard. Magnus wouldn’t touch him, Magnus always touched him. It was infuriating.

\- “I could _never_ hate you.” It was like a soft caress against Alecs face.

Alec gazed down at Magnus, he wanted to grab the man and shake him, he wanted to shake them both. Why did Magnus had to stand so close without touching him?

Alec knew his chance was disappearing, he could practically see it becoming smaller and smaller by every second as Magnus moved away and started putting his jacket back on. Was this the moment Magnus walked out of his life? Alec didn’t know what he could say to convince Magnus just how important he was.

So he hurried after, grabbing Magnus before he had the chance to open the front door and closed the distance between them in seconds. He spun Magnus around and pressed his lips to Magnus’. He felt the other take a deep breath and it was like Alec could feel every second pass agonizingly slow before Magnus was kissing him back.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and kept him as close as possible, wanting to deepen the kiss but not push it too far. He was still scared Magnus would pull away and leave. Magnus didn’t leave however, he wrapped his arms around Alecs’ neck and stayed put.

\- “I don’t want you to leave," Alec finally managed to get out.

\- “I won’t.” Magnus’ reply was a gentle whisper. “Tomorrow, we’ll talk about everything tomorrow.”

Alec nodded. He was already looking forward to fixing all this, if it was possible.

\- “Tomorrow after Uni,” Magnus continued before he leant up and kissed Alec again.

\- “Tomorrow,” Alec mumbled back.

After Magnus had left it took Alec several hours before he could calm down. He’d missed Magnus so damn much. He was extremely happy and relieved that Magnus didn’t seem to hate him, that he’d actually come over. But he couldn’t shake the uneasiness of it all. Magnus hadn’t been himself tonight, at least not the Magnus he’d gotten to know over the months. Alec willed himself to sleep, knowing he might lose the most amazing person ever tomorrow.


	22. Sexy guy.

It was Friday and Magnus was up way earlier than he probably should. Way earlier than he ever would. But it was a special Friday. He and Alexander were going to talk today and Magnus was nervous for the first time in ages, like really nervous. Worse, he had absolutely no idea of what to wear. What does one wear when they’re trying to salvage a sort of relationship? Magnus had no idea, so he figured he’d use the extra hours to try figure it out.

Being close to Alexander yesterday had put a lot of Magnus’ nerves at ease, it just felt right being with Alexander. But as soon as he’d woken up those nerves were back on edge. What if he lost the man of his dreams? Not that he’d ever admit to anyone that Alexander was in fact, the man of his dreams, but that was the truth. Magnus was tired of lying to himself about Alexander. Yes, he was hurt by everything but not having Alexander around was hurting him more.

Magnus eventually settled on leather pants, tight of course, it was the only kind of pants he owned really. A tight shirt with a deep V to reveal as much as possible, knowing Alexander liked him in that kind of shirt. Over that he threw on a long sleeveless studded jacket and finished it all off with combat boots. It was all in black and very simple. He didn’t put on any necklaces today, only his favorite rings and earrings. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a feather tucked into it. Just like the day he’d first met Alexander.

His makeup was simple as well, kohl lined eyes and glitter covering his eyelids. Looking at himself in the mirror he was satisfied. He felt dressed up almost, yet he looked dressed down compared to how he’d normally look. He was colorless, but it suited his emotions for the day. Before he could stop himself he told himself that he looked very… _Alexander_.

He felt as ready as he was possibly going to be. He was dressed to kill. If Alexander left him, he would be showing off what Alexander would lose but hopefully it would make Alexander jump him. Not that Alexander would actually jump him, but Magnus hoped the man would have issues keeping his hands off Magnus’ body.

Once he arrived at the University his friends were already there, waiting for him. Ragnor just greeted him with a nod whilst Catarina checked him out with a curious look on her face.

\- “Did I miss something today?” she asked and gestured towards his outfit.

\- “I’m sorry dear, what are you talking about?” Magnus looked down at his clothes.

\- “You look… different,” she said thoughtfully. “Gorgeous, but more like… deadly gorgeous. Very unlike you.”

\- “I’m not usually deadly gorgeous?” Magnus feigned offense dramatically.

Catarina shoved him and started walking, Magnus had to hurry to catch up.

\- “You’re usually more colorful, that’s all," she said as she kept walking. “But I like it.”

Magnus grinned, he knew he looked good today, more than good really. Magnus noted people watching him as he and his friends walked into the building for their first classes. Silently thankful Catarina wasn’t in his classes today as she’d probably just ask him why he’d dressed like this and Magnus didn’t really feel like keeping the truth from his friends anymore but he couldn’t just tell them without talking to Alexander first.

He sat down in the back row with Ragnor as usual and knew he should probably pay attention to class but his phone buzzed and when he saw that Alexander had texted him it was very difficult. Alexander hadn’t texted him at all this week so he didn’t really expect one today.

 

**\----------Alexander 09:23----------**

Black or blue?

 

  

**\----------Magnus 09:26----------**

For what?

 

 

**\----------Alexander 09:27----------**

Just answer Magnus.

 

 

**\----------Magnus 09:28----------**

Blue, but what kind of blue?

 

 

**\----------Alexander 09:29----------**

Thanks Magnus.

 

 

Magnus was curious and slightly annoyed. Annoyed because they’d barely talked this week and this is what Alexander decided to start texting about. Curious because he wanted to know why Alexander wanted his opinion on colors. He wanted to know what for, knowing Alexander it had to hold some kind of importance otherwise he wouldn’t even bother asking.

Magnus little bubble of thoughts were rudely interrupted by Ragnor hitting him in the shoulder.

\- “ _What!?_ ” he whispered.

\- “What’s up with you today?” Ragnor asked.

\- “Why would something be up?

Ragnor didn’t even bother replying, he only glared Magnus’ way. Magnus sighed and sank down in his seat. This class was going to be long. Luckily the professor didn’t pay attention to the students so Magnus decided to break in his new notebook, filling the first page with doodles as the class went on.

Magnus was bored out of his magnificent mind and it wasn’t even halfway through class yet. The first page of his notebook was already filled with various patterns and sketches and he couldn’t help but wonder about Alexanders’ text. He really just wanted the day to be over already.

Three hours later and Magnus was the first one out of the classroom, dragging Ragnor along. Not that the lecture had been boring, if he’d payed attention he was sure he’d find it somewhat interesting, it’s just that he had more important things to do today.

Magnus pulled his phone out,

**\----------Magnus 12:35----------**

We never decided on a time and place for our talk,

Suggestions?

 

 

**\----------Alexander 12:37----------**

I only have one class after lunch. Text you when it’s over?

 

 

**\----------Magnus 12:39----------**

Sounds good, my place?

 

 

**\----------Alexander 12:41----------**

Okay.

 

Magnus glanced around, trying to spot Catarina. Even if they didn’t have classes together they always had lunch. Ragnor stood by his side looking like he was doing the same.

\- “So what do you think he’s like Bane?” Ragnor asked.

\- “Who?” Magnus blinked.

\- “Sexy guy.” Ragnor looked at him as if he was from another planet.

\- “Oh, yeah I don’t know. It must’ve slipped my mind," Magnus said and payed more attention to finding Catarina.

\- “You… Magnus Bane… _forgot_ that we’re meeting sexy guy today?” Ragnor shook his head. “Hell just froze over.”

Magnus glared at him, raising an unimpressed brow.

\- “Maybe I just had better things on my mind," he replied.

\- “Right. The Bane I know would already have 100 plans on how to seduce the man," Ragnor continued.

\- “100 only?”

\- “What’s up with you lately?” Ragnor seemed to be studying Magnus.

Magnus had to stop and actually look at his friend. They never really talked much, only once in a while and usually after a lot of drinks. Their friendship was unusual but it worked for them. Ragnor was the kind of person who barely trusted anyone but once trusted Ragnor would always be there for you. Magnus was the same, just more outgoing and glittery. They didn’t need to talk to know if anything was wrong.

\- “A lot," was all Magnus could say, still looking at his friend.

He could see the concern and it struck him that Ragnor had probably known something was wrong the entire time. Hell, Ragnor probably knew Magnus had been hiding something all along. The difference between Ragnor and Catarina was that Ragnor never pushed Magnus to talk if he sensed that it was important. Adoration for his friend surfaced in his chest.

Ragnor only nodded.

\- “Figured as much.”

Magnus knew that Ragnor would listen if he wanted to talk about it.

 

Now was not the time though. Catarina had found them and was making her way through the crowded hallway towards them.

\- “How was class boys?” she asked cheerily as she approached them.

Ragnor shrugged.

\- “Barely made it through,” Magnus said. “Fell here hasn’t been able to stop talking about sexy guy the entire time," he added dramatically.

Ragnor punched his upper arm. Catarina laughed at them.

\- “I told him we’d meet at our old café at 13.15 so we better get moving," Catarina said as she looked at Ragnor.

Magnus could only grin as Ragnors’ face lit up. Catarina must’ve sold sexy guy pretty hard for Ragnor to look that excited about meeting a guy.

Luckily their usual seats were free so they slid into their usual spots. They hadn’t had lunch in the café since Magnus had convinced his friends to change to the other one closer to Alexanders’ building. Magnus smiled at the familiarity of the situation as he glanced over the table to see his friends. He’d be okay if Alexander left him, eventually.

\- “Why does Bane get to sit next to sexy guy?” Ragnor suddenly asked.

\- “Because you and I always sit across from him,” Catarina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Magnus laughed.

\- “Jealous Fell?”

\- “Shut up Bane.”

\- “Don’t worry, I’ve promised to be on my best behavior. Besides," Magnus continued, "sexy guy might not be into this whole…” Magnus gestured dramatically at his outfit, “ _dangerously sexy_ vibe I’m going for today," quoting Catarina from this morning.

\- “I said gorgeous,” Catarina quickly said before Ragnor had a chance to reply.

\- “They both fit me so doesn’t matter.” Magnus winked at his friends, earning a giggle from Catarina and an evil glare from Ragnor.

\- “Don’t worry Fell,” Magnus started, “I promise I won’t -…”

\- “HEY!” Catarina said a bit too loud at someone who’d approached their table.

Magnus watched Ragnors’ face lit up at said somebody and turned to greet who he assumed was sexy guy. He froze.

\- “Guys, this is the person I’ve been telling you about. Alec, these are my friends, Magnus and Ragnor.”

Magnus was staring at Alexander. Unable to say or do anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec had been nervous about meeting new people. But he’d gotten along with Catarina from day one. They’d been assigned to the same study group and it was safe to say that without her it’d been hell. There was a girl in their group who’d been hitting on him and when he’d gently turned her down Catarina had asked him if he wanted her to be his fake girlfriend to save him in the future. He’d laughed it off and said he’d be fine.

That’s where it had started, they’d talked a lot the entire week and when she’d asked him if he was interested in men he’d admitted it and it’d felt good. He’d been a nervous wreck but Catarina had acted as if it wasn’t a big deal so he’d gone with it. At least now someone who wasn’t family knew.

So when she’d asked him to meet her friends he’d agreed after some, or a lot of, encouraging. The way she’d been talking about her friends made them seem as if they were people Alec would have nothing in common with but everyone kept telling him to make new friends, this was a start. Alec reasoned that if he lost Magnus today perhaps he’d at least made some new friends when the day was over so perhaps he’d survive. Not that anything would compare to losing Magnus but it was something.

Catarina had been easy to spot in the café. Her white hair stood out. He’d quickly made his way towards her table, spotting a very familiar figure sitting across from her. He’d slowed down and considered turning around before they’d had a chance of seeing him. But she’d called out to him, he was busted. He couldn’t see anyone but Magnus. He froze.

\- “Guys, this is the person I’ve been telling you about. Alec, these are my friends, Magnus and Ragnor.”

Magnus was staring at him. Alec swallowed hard.

\- “I recognize you!” the guy named Ragnor exclaimed. “You were with blondie at the party this weekend.”

Alec tore his gaze from Magnus’ to look at the guy.

He nodded, then realized he should probably say something.

\- “Yeah.”

Well. At least it was something.

\- “Oh, so you’ve met already?” Catarina asked happily, smiling at him.

\- “Yeah, we met briefly at Magnus’ party,” Alec said, thanking the angel he wasn’t stuttering.

\- “Magnus as well?” she looked between Alec and Magnus. Magnus still hadn’t said a word.

Alec didn’t know what to do with himself as Magnus was still staring at him. He couldn’t read Magnus’ expression. He started panic, looking at Magnus now, he looked amazing. He looked to different yet so Magnus and Alec wanted him right now. Alec felt his mouth go dry and his heart swell. Alec didn’t know what he’d do without the man. His thoughts were interrupted by a cough and looked over to Catarina, she was giving him and Magnus a strange look.

 

Then it hit him.

 

**This was it.**

 

So he sat before he could talk himself out of it, thankful the seat next to Magnus was the only empty one.

\- “Yeah, actually. I already know Magnus," he said, unable to look at the man next to him.

He felt a hand land on his knee under the table, squeezing as if to stop him. He smiled and placed his own hand on top of what he knew was Magnus’ hand.

\- “You two already know each other?” Catarina asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the still silent Magnus.

Alec nodded and squeezed the hand on his knee. He swallowed hard and prayed that words wouldn’t fail him.

\- “You know that boyfriend I mentioned?” He still wasn’t able to look at Magnus.

 

Catarina was nodding. The suspicion in her face was slowly replaced by a knowing small smile and Alec knew she’d figured it out.

\- “If I still have one, this is him.” Alec finally managed to make his body turn to Magnus, forcing himself to look Magnus in the eye.

Magnus still hadn’t said anything, his hand felt warm in Alec’s, but otherwise Magnus’ body language didn’t reveal anything. Alec was starting to wonder if he’d made a mistake.

 

One thing at a time, he’d talked about it with Jace the entire week. Words kept failing him so actions would have to prove to Magnus that he was serious about them. Actions would prove that he’d meant what he said. Question was if this action was enough.

Magnus seemed to be thinking it over and if Alec hadn’t felt the hand under his own turn to entwine their fingers he probably would've run off already.

No one was saying anything, Alec could feel Catarina and Ragnors eyes on them but nothing mattered but Magnus. And Magnus was still silent. It felt like hours passed by.

 

\- “So that’s what black or blue was about?” Magnus finally said, their eyes connected.

Alec nodded.

\- “You should go with blue more often...”

Alec didn’t know what to do so he kept his eyes on Magnus’.

Magnus still hadn’t said anything to let Alec know if it was over or not.

Magnus leaned forward slightly, as if to inspect the shirt Alec had put on today.

\- “It brings out the color of your _beautiful_ eyes,” Magnus continued and finally smiled.

 

Alec let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and leaned forward, towards Magnus. When Alec felt Magnus’ lips against his own he sighed and placed his free hand to cradle the back of Magnus’ neck, kissing him firmly, gently, but firmly. Thanking the angel that Magnus was kissing him back.

A cough interrupted them.

They both looked over the table to find Catarina smiling at them and Ragnor glaring.

 

\- “You promised this one was mine Bane," Ragnor then said.

\- “Sorry Fell. Tall, dark and handsome is _mine,"_  Magnus retorted.

Catarina was giggling and Alec had no idea what they were talking about.

\- “Tall, dark and handsome?” he asked.

\- “Yes, that’s what we were calling you at the party," Magnus explained. "I told you this when Jace found us on the balcony,” he continued.

\- “Oh.” Alec felt stupid. Of course he remembered. He remembered everything about that evening.

\- “ _Darling…_ ” Magnus sighed and ran a hand through Alec’s hair.

\- “Hm?” was all he could say. His body already yearning for more from the simple touch.

\- “I missed you,” Magnus said.

\- “I missed you too,” Alec replied before he could think about it.

Magnus was smiling at him and Alec could feel the grin on his own face.

\- “Soo…” Catarina started, “Closet guy, tall dark and handsome, sexy guy and Alec are all the same person?”

\- “Seems that way,” Magnus laughed.

Ragnor cursed and Alec felt confused again. Unsure if he liked it.

\- “You really should use peoples’ names," he said.

\- “ _Never,"_ the trio replied in unison.

\- “Where’s the fun in that?” Magnus asked.

\- “Wait, sexy guy?” Alec asked.

Magnus then looked down innocently, Ragnor cursed again and Catarina smiled at him.

\- “Well, that might be my fault. I never told them your name," she said.

\- “From the way she was describing you it was a suiting nickname," Magnus continued for her. “And now that I know it’s you, I think it’s terribly accurate.”

Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear more.

 

After they’d parted with Ragnor and Catarina, Magnus suggested they skip the rest of the day and Alec was more than happy to agree. This time the silence in Magnus’ car wasn’t uncomfortable.

 

The moment Alec closed Magnus’ front door behind them Magnus was on him, soft lips pressing against his own, hands finding their way into Alec’s hair, tugging. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, keeping him there and kissed back. He wasn’t going to let Magnus go.

Magnus pulled away just slightly.

\- “Did you know it was me?” he asked, almost whispering despite them being alone.

\- “That I was meeting today?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded and looked at him, gentle fingers playing in his hair.

\- “No.”

Magnus’ lips were pressed against his own again and Alec let his hands roam all over Magnus’ body. He truly looked amazing today. Alec had wanted to fuck him on the table in the café and now he was contemplating which surface they would have to settle for instead.

\- “I can see you thinking darling.” Magnus voice was muted against Alec’s jaw.

Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ back and grabbed his ass.

\- “You just look very good today," was all he could say before he turned his head to capture Magnus’ lips again.

Magnus only grinned into the kiss and started moving backwards, pulling Alec along as he deepened their kiss.

Before they fell asleep that night, entangled in each other, most of the surfaces in Magnus’ apartment had replaced the café table.


	23. My man.

Alec woke up before Magnus, as usual, and checked the time. Normally he’d get out of bed on a Saturday morning to go practice, today however he wanted nothing else than stay in this warm bed with Magnus right next to him. There was no place he’d rather be and for the first time in forever Alec felt… just _right_.

He closed his arm a little more tightly around Magnus’ still sleeping figure and looked at the man in front of him, he’d never get enough of looking at Magnus. Despite dating the man for months now, his chest always felt warm and butterflies stirred in his stomach. Alec knew he’d never get over how truly gorgeous Magnus was.

Magnus could pull any outfit off, he’d always be the brightest star. But Alec had to admit that seeing Magnus like this, void of make-up, gelled hair and fancy clothes, was among the best things he knew. Alec didn’t understand why Magnus needed the make-up and glitter when he looked this beautiful without it. But Alec also knew that he was among the few people that had actually seen Magnus like this and that made him feel special.

Alec still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Magnus was now his boyfriend, his actual boyfriend, not just the guy he’d been dating lately. Finally telling someone Magnus was his felt better than he’d imagined. Before yesterday Alec hadn’t thought defining themselves as officially boyfriends would change much but now he realized that it changed everything. At least inside.

He was actually really proud of himself, prouder than he’d ever been. A part of him wanted to shout out to the world that Magnus was his, his and his alone. He knew that he’d never been able to do it without the amazing man in his arms. Magnus had never forced or pushed him, only supported him, and that made all the difference in the world.

Alec was used to being the responsible one, the one to always look out for others. The protector. To have someone who looked out for him and cared for him the way he always did for others was… new. But most of all, it felt good. He felt safe with Magnus. It felt like home.

Alec had to grin to himself as he ran his hand gently along Magnus’ naked back, gently not to wake the man up, he sounded like a love-struck teenager. But he wouldn’t want it any other way.

He checked the time again and decided to sneak out of bed as quiet as possible, breakfast in bed was in order. A great excuse for Alec to keep Magnus naked in bed.

Magnus was still sleeping when Alec came back into the bedroom with the tray so he set it down gently on the empty side of the bed and crawled over to Magnus, kissing the side of his exposed neck. He knew he could’ve just talked to the man to wake him up but his neck was just there and Alec really didn’t feel like not kissing it.

He felt Magnus stir a little and started trailing little kisses up closer to Magnus’ jaw, Magnus stirred some more and Alec felt a gentle hand find his messy morning hair. He smiled against Magnus’ skin and placed a hand to Magnus’ hip.

 

\- “Good morning Magnus," he murmured against warm skin.

\- “Good morning _Alexander_.” Magnus' voice was a soft whisper.

\- “Sleep well?” Alec kept trailing his kisses along Magnus’ face.

\- “Mhm, never better.” Magnus turned his face to catch Alecs’ lips.

Alec smiled into the kiss and leaned over Magnus more, just because he could.

\- “Hungry?” he asked between kisses.

\- “Starving, and in great need of some caffeine.” Magnus’ voice was still soft.

\- “Good, I made breakfast," Alec said. He pulled away and gestured towards the tray next to them.

 

Magnus smiled and it was a smile Alec would never forget. Magnus had several ways of smiling but this was a combination of two of Alecs’ favorites, happy and genuine. So Alec leaned in to kiss that smile before sitting down next to Magnus as the man hoisted himself up alongside Alec.

They made small talk while eating and Alec loved how it was easy for them to talk again. He’d missed it. Magnus was always easy to talk to, whenever he wasn’t trying to embarrass Alec that is. It wasn’t something he’d thought about during the last week, but now it became clear to him that he hadn’t just missed Magnus because of how damn attractive he was or because of what Alec felt for him. It was everything: the small everyday things, the smiles, and the closeness.

They’d emptied their plates and Alec loved that Magnus needed as much coffee as himself in the morning as they were already on their second cups, and Magnus didn’t own any small coffee cups. Magnus was looking through his phone and Alec was just looking at Magnus from the foot of the bed.

Alec was feeling really good about himself, he reasoned as he turned to look out the bedroom window. The sun was shining really bright but he was too comfortable and too content to move and fix the curtains.

He heard a camera sound behind him and smiled. Magnus tended to take a lot of pictures for his followers, and Alec secretly enjoyed that it wasn’t just a bunch of selfies. Magnus always managed to arrange his photos to look artistic even if they were just of regular mundane things.

\- “Darling, would you be okay with this?” he felt Magnus move behind him.

He turned his head to look at his boyfriend, smiling as he realized he could call Magnus his boyfriend now. Smiling even more as he watched Magnus walk over to him on his knees, pressing up against Alecs’ back and placed his chin to Alecs’ shoulder while wrapping his arms around Alecs’ waist and held up his phone.

Alec gazed down on the screen and felt his eyebrows move closer to his hairline. The photo Magnus displayed was of himself just moments ago. You could see the sunshine around his frame and Alec had to admit that he didn’t hate himself in the picture. It should bother him that he wasn’t wearing a shirt but it didn’t. He felt comfortable like this, with Magnus.

 

\- “I know you don’t like being in pictures,” Magnus started, his voice was so smooth and so close to Alecs’ ear. “But your face isn’t showing and honestly darling, you’re _too sexy_ to be kept from the world.”

Alec could hear the smirk in the last part of Magnus’ sentence without looking at Magnus.

\- “But if it’s too much too soon and you’re not okay with me posting this, I won’t,” Magnus continued.

\- “It’s okay.” Alec even surprised himself.

Magnus was right, you couldn’t see his face. This seemed to make Magnus happy and Alec wanted Magnus to be as happy as possible. And maybe he was still high on the feelings from yesterday.

\- “Despite the caption?” Magnus seemed unsure.

Alec nodded. He’d noticed the caption mentioned something about boyfriend, which was the sole reason he was okay with it. He’d do this for Magnus. If it would show other stupid good looking people that Magnus belonged to someone, him, he was more than okay with it.

 

Alec felt a kiss to his cheek.

\- “Thank you,” Magnus mused.

Alec watched as Magnus hit the publish button and realized that he truly was okay with it, more than okay. It wasn’t just something he’d said to make Magnus happy.

Magnus climbed around him and sat in his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

\- “I meant it you know,” Magnus started. “I want to watch the view of you every morning, you truly are _gorgeous_ …”

Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

\- “You’re a cliché, Magnus.”

Magnus feigned shocked offense but couldn’t hide his smile.

\- “Doesn’t make it any less true though, you really have no idea how beautiful you are Alexander.”

Alec ducked his head but felt two fingers under his chin, lifting his head back up.

\- “I mean it Alexander.”

Alec looked up to meet Magnus’ gaze.

\- “Besides, I have to show off how incredibly fit _my man_ is.” Magnus was smirking and Alec couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped.

Magnus was silly. Luckily, Alec had developed a serious crush on silly things.

 

But Magnus’ words wasn’t lost on Alec, he’d called him “my man" and that did things to Alec's insides. Well, his lower regions too. Besides, Magnus was straddling him so who could blame him really.

So he did what any reasonable person would do and grabbed Magnus’ hips and pulled him closer, grounding Magnus against himself, letting him feel exactly the effect he had on Alec. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus couldn’t remember if he’d ever been so happy before. He’d thought what he’d had with his ex was the real deal, but the moment Alexander came crashing into his life he was proven wrong. _Oh-so-wrong_.

Magnus was fashionable, outgoing, magnificent, loud, glittery, sneaky, mysterious and a whole lot of other things. At least if he could say so himself, and who’d have thought that this grumpy, difficult, antisocial muscleman would win him over?

But Magnus thought they made the perfect couple, they both stood out but in different ways and Magnus loved it. Whenever he entered a room, people would look at him. He knew he looked good, but he stood out because of how he showed himself off. Alexander on the other hand… Alexander was the calm in his storm. It wasn’t just Alexanders’ height and physique that made everyone look. His eyes stood out like moons on a cloudy night. Alexander was pure sex.

Magnus felt like his chest was going to burst; he didn’t know what to do with himself. Alexander had come out to Magnus’ friends yesterday and Alexander had kissed him in public. They’d talked about everything, over and over, they’d fucked and fallen asleep together. They’d done that several times before but it had been different last night. It’d been more important.

Alexander had even made him breakfast in bed this morning. No one had ever done that for Magnus before. Magnus wasn’t used to someone taking care of him but he sure as hell could get used to it as long as that someone was Alexander.

Alexander was reading a book next to him and Magnus adored how lost his boyfriend would get into those books. He also adored how Alexander would let him touch him. There wasn’t anything sexual about it. Alexander didn’t like it when people touched him but he always allowed Magnus to touch him. So Magnus cuddled closer, rested his head to Alexanders’ shoulder. It was just too irresistible not to.

Magnus’ phone kept buzzing so he checked his notifications and smiled, the photo of Alexander was getting a lot of likes. Not that he was surprised, it was a stunning photo of a very stunning man. In that moment Magnus decided that he’d try get more pictures of Alexander, he was too beautiful not to capture in a photo. Honestly, Magnus really just enjoyed that he could show Alexander off now.

Magnus noticed another notification, it was from Alexanders’ sister, Isabelle. He’d forgotten that she followed him on Instagram. Suddenly worried for Alexanders’ sake he decided to read it quickly and possibly, delete the comment.

He’d thought it was harmless since Alexanders’ face wasn’t visible and he doubted that whoever had seen Alexander without a shirt before, and could recognize his tattoos, was following him. Though he had to admit, he’d enjoy showing whoever who'd been with Alexander before him that Alexander was now his and not theirs.

 

Izzys comment was nice though, it revealed nothing about Alexanders’ identity. But Magnus was still a bit unsure.

\- “Alexander darling, I hate to interrupt your reading but I need to show you something," he started.

Alexander simply chuckled. “You love to interrupt me Magnus," he murmured before turning his gaze down to Magnus’.

Magnus grinned, Alexander was right. Interrupting Alexander from whatever he was doing to kiss him or just to get his attention was one of Magnus’ favorite things to do.

\- “I forgot that your sister is following me and she’s left a comment on your lovely picture.” Magnus feared the worst.

\- “So?” Alexander asked.

Magnus blinked, not the reaction he was expecting.

\- “ _So_? Darling, are you not the least concerned about what your lovely yet highly inappropriate sister could have said about a picture of you shirtless, sitting on my bed?”

\- “No.”

Magnus kept looking at the man, searching those lovely hazels. But he couldn’t find any regrets or doubts.

 

\- “Magnus, when I… Uh, When… I mean, yesterday, when I…”

\- “When you outed yourself in front of my friends?” Magnus supplied.

Alexander nodded and Magnus noticed that small adorable blush on Alexanders’ lower neck.

\- “Yes. When I… Yes.” Alexander mumbled before he cleared his throat. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, telling people I mean. I don’t regret it, I think it’s just a lot easier to be honest about things," he continued.

 

The pride Magnus felt in his chest was overwhelming. He was so proud of Alexander, he knew it was difficult to come to terms with who you were and then open yourself up to others about it. People could be awfully judgmental. Magnus wanted to make a big deal out if it but he also knew that there was a high possibility of Alexander not liking that.

 

\- “So that I can kiss you in public.” Magnus nodded to himself and smirked.

\- “Yes Magnus, just so you can kiss me in public," Alexander deadpanned before he leaned down,

Magnus more than happily leaned up to meet Alexander’s lips.

 

Their happy little moment was interrupted by Alexanders’ phone. Alexander looked at his screen and mumbled foul things under his breath as he showed Magnus who was calling.

\- “Are you sure you don’t want to know what your lovely sister wrote on your picture?” Magnus asked.

\- “The less I know, the better," Alexander stated.

\- “Darling, you’re kind of in the middle of this whole you and me dating business. You should know the most.” Magnus had to focus not to laugh at his boyfriend.

 

Alexander just raised a brow at him and Magnus snickered, pointing to the still ringing phone.

\- “Are you not going to answer that?” he asked, failing completely to hide his amusement.

\- “Nope. We both know why she’s calling.”

Magnus quickly grabbed the phone from Alexanders’ hand and answered for him.

 

\- “Hello Isabelle, how _lovely_ to hear from you." he started.

Alexander still hadn’t moved and had his hand still in the air, just now empty. Magnus smiled at him.

\- “Magnus? Hey!”

\- “What’s on your heart dear?” Magnus liked Isabelle, she was as loud and outgoing as himself.

\- “I was hoping to pry my brother about his apparently new relationship." She said.

\- “Well yes, he’s a bit preoccupied at the moment I’m afraid.” Magnus smiled as he felt Alexander lean over him and kiss the top of his head, murmuring a soft “Thank you”.

\- “But this is better! I’m sure you’re more willing to spill than he’ll ever be!” Isabelle sounded really happy and Magnus was really glad Alexander had people like her in his life.

Magnus laughed. “Oh, but I’m not sure where to start." he said.

\- “From the beginning of course!” Isabelle exclaimed.

\- “Honestly, there’s not much to tell Isabelle…” Magnus started.

\- “Just call me Izzy.” Isabelle interrupted.

\- “Izzy,” Magnus corrected. “We met at the library and he basically just jumped me.” Magnus had to bite his lip as Alexander stared at him in horror.

Izzy laughed. “If I didn’t know my brother I might’ve fallen for that.”

Magnus laughed with her. “Turns out I’m just his type, I swear he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.”

Magnus glanced over to his boyfriend who still looked rather horrified, but there was a small, okay maybe tiny, smile hinting at the corner of his lips. “I practically had to pry him off of myself.” Magnus continued.

 

Izzy was laughing at him.

\- “I’m telling you, his hands were _everywhere_.”

\- “Magnus…” Alexander started. It was a warning.

\- “I mean, I know I look good Izzy, but...-“

\- “ _Magnus_!” Alexander reached for his phone.

\- “Tell Alec I said hey!” Izzy laughed at her end.

Magnus ducked, avoiding Alexanders’ hand and laughed with Izzy. Magnus also laughed because Alexander had instead of capturing his phone, captured Magnus and was pulling him closer.

\- “Your sister says hi." he managed to get out.

\- “I’m not here." Alexander replied.

\- “I’m afraid he’s not here Izzy, but I will make sure to tell him later." Magnus mused into the phone.

\- “He does know that I can hear him, _right_?” Alexander's sister did sound awfully amused.

\- “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about dear.” Magnus went on, feeling Alexanders’ hands starting to roam over his body. Magnus couldn’t say that he minded.

\- “You’re both terrible liars." Izzy stated.

\- “Not to worry dear, I promise I will tell him you said hi.” Magnus had to bite his lip as Alexander’s hands reached his ass and thighs, pulling him even closer.

\- “Aw come on, I wanted details.” Magnus could hear the pout coming from Izzy.

Magnus had to pull the sheets away from himself, Alexander's warm hands felt far too good for any fabric to be in between his own skin and Alexander's and straddled Alexander. If he was going to touch Magnus, Magnus figured he might as well make it easier for them both.

 

\- “All in due time dear, your brother really is a hands on kind of guy, isn’t he?” Magnus smirked down at his boyfriend as said boyfriend's hands slipped up his very naked thighs. Magnus was just really glad he hadn’t bothered with clothes yet.

Magnus heard Alexander snort beneath him, but kept his hands on Magnus.

\- “How old are you two really?” Izzy asked, but Magnus could tell there was no harm to her words.

Magnus could only grin and sat down harder, hoping to distract Alexander just a little.

\- “Old enough. But how can I help you Izzy?”

As pleasant as it was to talk to Alexander’s siblings Magnus would much rather spend his entire attention on the man beneath him in this moment.

\- “Well,” Izzy started, “I was actually going to ask if we could meet you. You’re obviously very important to Alec.” Magnus smiled at her words and slipped his free hand down to the hem of Alexanders’ sweats.

\- “That sounds lovely dear. What did you have in mind?”

Magnus wasn’t sure if Alexander was comfortable with the entire situation that was going on but so far those warm hands hadn’t left his skin.

\- “How about dinner with me and Jace? Are you guys free tonight?” she asked.

Magnus decided to run his fingers through that lovely happy trail of Alexander's, that led further down to what he really wanted, knowing it would cause a reaction from Alexander.

\- “Dinner sounds great,” Magnus mused, loving how Alexander managed to look both wanting and slightly horrified at the same time. “But perhaps another time, I do believe we need a little more time to get used to the entire situation.” Magnus tugged lightly at the fine hairs and watched Alexander bite his lip and felt his boyfriend’s hips move up against him.

\- “Next weekend then?” Izzy offered." We really do want to meet you Magnus.”

\- “We’ll be there.” Magnus said as he watched Alexander relax visibly.

\- “Great! About six? At my brothers’ apartment?"

\- “Fantastic!” Magnus smiled but kept pulling at the little hairs on his boyfriend. “As lovely as it’s been talking to you, I must go. We have plans for the day and we don’t want to be late.”

\- “Oh, well, have a good day. And tell my brother to stop avoiding me.” Izzy laughed again.

\- “I will dear, bye.”

 

Magnus hung up and glanced down at his boyfriend who was looking… amused? Turned on? Worried?

\- “Looks like we’re having dinner with Isabelle and Jace next week." he said, keeping his eyes on Alexander.

Alexander responded with throwing his head back and groaning, covering his face in his hands.

\- “Do we _have_ to?”

Magnus smiled and leaned over him.

\- “Darling, they both know we’re dating now.”

Alexander glanced at him through his fingers. “That’s not it." he mumbled. “They’re a pain in the ass Magnus.”

Magnus laughed softly and took hold of Alexander's hands, placing them back on his own thighs but much higher up and leaned over the man again, brushing their lips together.

\- “I can handle it…” he mused. “Now, how about you being a pain in _my_ ass?”

Alexander laughed into the kiss but did slide his hands over to Magnus’ ass.

\- “That was so bad.”

\- “But it’ll work.”

Alexander laughed more, but it did in fact work.


	24. Meeting the siblings.

Alec was not happy. Not one bit.

He was alright with him and Magnus having dinner with Izzy and Jace, but he was not happy about getting new clothes for it. Magnus had been telling him for days that they were going clothes shopping and at first Alec had laughed it off. Magnus had plenty of clothes and it was just Alec’s siblings. Why on earth would he need new clothes for that?

But Magnus had kept on insisting. He’d said something about needing something appropriate for family dinners. Alec thought he was making it up but that had only led to Magnus showing him a bunch of inappropriate outfits that Alec would prefer Magnus only wore with him around.

Alec was very aware that Magnus had exaggerated and that he would never actually wear the outfits he’d showed to Alec. But Alec also knew that Magnus wouldn’t let it go. Magnus had even brought Catarina and Ragnor into the conversation which had led to the three of them nagging Alec until he agreed to go clothes shopping.

It was annoying, but also kind of endearing. Alec only thought so because it was Magnus. How bad could it be really? Magnus obviously had a very good taste in fashion and Alec figured he could use a new shirt or two.

Shopping had always been easy for Alec. He knew his size and he always went for dark colors if not black. It never really cost him any time and if he was being honest with himself, he could endure an afternoon of watching Magnus changing clothes.

But now as he stood in the third clothing store and Magnus was handing him shirt after shirt he was seriously regretting agreeing to this. Alec had never in his life actually tried on shirts before buying them and he’d already tried on more than he could count. 

He’d been ushered inside a fitting room and Magnus handed him five shirts with the orders of him having to show them all this time.

In the first store Alec had quickly tried on the shirts Magnus had picked out for him, changed back into his own and simply told Magnus none of them worked. Magnus hadn’t liked that, he’d wanted Alec to show him how they looked on. In the second shop he’d showed Magnus the first one but after Magnus getting a little too enthusiastic he’d “forgotten” to show the rest.

Alec reasoned that the faster he did this, the faster they’d finish. Which meant going back to Magnus’ loft and watch TV. That didn’t stop him from mumbling foul things under his breath though.

He glanced over to his own reflection as he had the first shirt on. To his own eyes it looked like any other shirt, he didn’t understand why he had to try on five similar looking shirts. But he had to admit, even though this one looked like ones he already owned it felt a lot softer and he could just tell that it was more expensive. And it was tight.

He sighed and opened the door to show Magnus.

\- “ _Oh my_ , don’t you look fabulous!”

Alec rolled his eyes.

\- “It looks just like the shirts I have at home Magnus.”

\- “Nonsense Alexander. You do not have a dark moss green shirt.”

Alec raised a brow. “Moss green?”

\- “Yes darling, and it’s on the warm side so it suits you wonderfully.”

Alec glanced down at the shirt, it was just green and he was about to say something about it but Magnus was ushering him back into the fitting room to try on the others. He’d tried on four of the shirts and he still thought they were all similar, he was still failing to see why he had to try on every single one. Which, he’d pointed out, several times.

He sighed, he’d saved the fifth T-shirt to last in hopes of not having to try it on. It looked tighter than the rest of them and it had leather shoulders and arms. It wasn’t ugly but it was just something Alec never wore. He sighed again and opened the door for Magnus to see. Despite feeling rather exposed and uncomfortable in it he couldn’t help but notice the look Magnus was giving him. And if he had to be honest, he kind of liked it.

\- “ _My my_ …” Magnus started.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

\- “Now that is a shirt you’d wear simply so I can take it off. I bet it looks _much better_ on the floor.”

\- “Magnus!” Alec hissed.

He didn’t care about other people in the store knowing they were together, but he still wasn’t used to Magnus implying sexual things in public.

\- “Your arms and chest look _amazing_ in that shirt Alexander, this is a keeper,” Magnus simply stated.

Alec could feel the blush so he turned around to change into his regular shirt and rolled his eyes. Why did Magnus have to elaborate so much? 

\- “Darling, I can feel your eye roll. Now change so we can pay for those shirts.”

\- “What?”

Magnus simply looked at him, confusion written in his face.

\- “I thought I only needed one.” Alec narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

\- “Don’t be ridiculous. You need at least 20 new shirts,” Magnus said with a smirk.

\- “20!? Magnus!”

\- “Don’t worry, we’ll start with these five.” Magnus’ smirk grew bigger.

In the end, Alec had six new shirts and a two new pairs of jeans. He’d never in his life bought this much clothes at the same time. But Magnus was carrying three more bags than he was so he guessed he couldn’t really complain.

Once back at Magnus’ loft Alec sank down in the comfortable couch with hot take out in his hands.

\- “I’m never going shopping with you again," he mumbled.

Magnus tskd and sat down next to him, slinging his legs over Alec's.

\- “ _Honestly_ Alexander, you need a whole new wardrobe.”

\- “I do not.”

\- “Yes you do. Besides, I need to show people that I have at least some influence over you.”

\- “Magnus, your logic, again. That doesn’t make any sense.” Alec still had issues understanding how Magnus’ mind worked at times.

Magnus responded with patting his shoulder and a wink. “Sure it does.”

Alec could only roll his eyes and start to shove food into his mouth as Magnus started a movie.

The movie was over and Alec was ready to head to bed. He was full, it’d been a busy day and it was getting rather late. So he gathered the empty boxes of take out and started cleaning up. He was feeling content as he heard Magnus walk into the kitchen and smiled to himself. He could get used to evenings like this with Magnus.

\- “Today was fun darling,” Magnus mused.

\- “If you count trying on clothes you knew you weren’t going to buy from the beginning fun, then yes," Alec deadpanned.

\- “You’re too dramatic darling.” Magnus was teasing him.

Alec turned around and looked at the man in front of him. “I’m the dramatic one?”

Magnus shrugged and two soft arms snaked around his waist, Alec couldn’t help the smile.

\- “I’ve never in my life seen anyone that moody over something as fun as buying new clothes,” Magnus mused.

\- “Buying the clothes wasn’t exactly the worst part," Alec stated. “I just don’t see why I had to try them all on, I know my sizes.”

\- “Oh Alexander, each piece is different. Besides, you’ve never worn anything slimmer before so we had to make sure they fit.” Magnus’ arms unwrapped from Alecs’ waist and warm hands landed on his chest. “What if you would’ve needed a bigger size to accommodate for your _amazing_ arms?” Magnus voice had gotten lower and his hands slid over to rub Alecs’ biceps.

Alec didn’t know if to laugh or blush. He knew Magnus appreciated his physique but hearing the man actually talk about it without just trying to get in his pants was new to Alec. He was used to people talking about it when they tried getting a one night stand out of him, but with Magnus it was different. It wasn’t just a means to an end.

Alec ended up leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Just because you’re perving on my arms doesn’t mean everyone else does.”

Magnus grinned, “Oh Alexander. I’m sure they do.”

To that Alec could only laugh.

The week passed quickly after that and before Alec was ready it was already Saturday, which meant that he’d have to put up with his siblings. He’d slept at Magnus’ place throughout the week, hoping to avoid Jace as much as possible. Not that Alec worried about Jace asking the inappropriate questions, but Jace was as much of a pain in the ass as Izzy, just in other ways. None of them any good.

Alec groaned as he was putting on one of the new pair of jeans they’d bought earlier that week.

\- “Magnus, remind me why I agreed to jeans this tight? They’re impossible to put on!”

\- “You’re being dramatic again. We both know your ass looks _edible_ in those.” Magnus was smirking at him through the mirror. “Speaking of edible things…” Magnus eyes raked up and down Alec’s upper body.

The look made Alec unsure of whether he should put on a shirt quick as hell or just get undressed.

Magnus licked his lips and kept his eyes on Alecs’ chest. “Which shirt are you going for?”

\- “I uh… I was thinking… I’m… why?” Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus and decided he really needed to work on not blushing.

\- “We need to match of course.” Magnus blinked and looked at him as if he was missing the obvious.

\- “Match?”

\- “Silly Alexander. Of course we do. This is the first official thing we do as a couple," Magnus went on.

\- “It’s just dinner with my siblings. And we’re out to your friends as well.” Alec ran a hand through his hair. “Besides, we’ve done things in public already.”

\- “Like I said, silly. Don’t downplay this for me Alexander.” Magnus was pouting. “Now, I suggest the dark military one.”

\- “The what now?”

\- “The one with leather arms Alexander.” Magnus was shaking his head. “I seriously need to educate you on colors.”

Alec rolled his eyes but decided to just let Magnus decide. It didn’t matter to him anyway, his siblings would already make fun of him for dressing differently. Alec figured he might as well look good while they were at it, thanks to Magnus. Although, he had to admit that he wasn’t all too comfortable in such tight clothes, he felt sort of exposed.

\- “I know what military green is Magnus.” Alec hurried to get his T-shirt on.

Magnus only shrugged, too busy adding color to his eyes.

Alec had only watched Magnus do his make-up a few times and he had to admit that it was sort of fascinating him. He had no idea it was so complicated and that it involved so many steps. He grinned as he realized that the color Magnus was putting on was actually matching Alec’s shirt.

Even though Alec preferred Magnus without make-up he couldn’t deny that Magnus was hot as fuck with it on. Perhaps preferred wasn’t the correct word. Magnus without make-up was more intimate to Alec but that was only because he knew he was one of the few who was allowed to see that.

\- “Magnus, we’re only meeting my siblings, there’s really no need to dress up like this.” Alec gestured between them.

\- “You keep saying that, do you not like what you see?”

\- “W-What? Of course I do!” Alec walked over to his boyfriend. “You look amazing!” Alec was getting ready to tell Magnus exactly how sexy the man was when he glanced up to find a very amused Magnus.

\- “Oh don’t mind me, _go on_.” His boyfriend was teasing him.

Alec could only glare at him. “Just get ready.”

\- “We can’t all look like sex within minutes darling, give me another 10 minutes.”

-  “Angel, forget I said anything.”

Alec groaned and decided to leave Magnus to it, he didn’t miss the appreciative look Magnus was giving him though and that made him feel slightly better about his outfit.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later Magnus deemed himself ready for dinner with Alexander's siblings. This evening was a big thing for him, it would be the first time he was introduced to anyone’s family. He might not have been an innocent virgin before Alexander but Alexander was in many ways his first.

Magnus wasn’t nervous, because Magnus Bane didn’t do nervous. But he assumed that if he did, it would feel something like the feelings he was having now.

It did help, however, to have a stunningly sexy boyfriend holding his hand all the way over to the dinner. It also helped to know that said boyfriend had very much appreciated his looks, so much so they were almost late. But what helped the most was said boyfriend himself.

If they weren’t on their way to meet Izzy and Jace for a perfectly normal family dinner Magnus might’ve devoured Alexander already. Alexander had complained about the tight clothes but honestly, Magnus would never agree to buy more loose shirts for his boyfriend. Nope, not ever, not on Magnus’ watch.

Alexander had a body of an ancient Greek god, it was simply supposed to be showed off. Magnus couldn’t understand why Alexander hadn’t realized that yet.

Magnus wasn’t feeling something what he supposed nervousness would feel like because he was meeting Izzy and Jace. Magnus knew how to socialize and make new friends. His feelings swirled around in his chest because he worried what they would think of him as a boyfriend to Alexander instead of as a friend.

He knew Alexander didn’t care, of course he didn’t, they were his siblings. But it was important to Magnus to know that people didn’t think Alexander was settling, that Magnus was good enough. Not that Magnus would ever admit that to anyone, but the feelings were still there.

Before he knew, they were stood in front of a door he knew would lead him to said dinner. So he forced his chin up and put on a smile, no one would ever know about his insecurities. Before he was about to knock Alexander cleared his throat which made Magnus halt his movement.

\- “So uh… I apologize in advance," Alexander mumbled.

\- “Apologize for what darling?”

\- “Izzy and Jace. They can be a bit… too much,” Alexander continued, almost looking worried.

Magnus smiled and cupped his boyfriends’ cheek. “Darling, I believe that was the nicest thing you’ve said about them the entire week.”

Alexander chucked. “Yeah but-“

\- “ _Darling,_ ” Magnus interrupted. “I can handle it.”

Magnus realized that perhaps he wasn’t the only one who’d been worried about tonight, it seemed like Alexander was more nervous than himself. If Magnus Bane did nervous that was.

He leaned up to kiss his boyfriend before Alexander could say anything else and felt his boyfriend relax against him. He was about to mention how incredibly gorgeous Alexander was tonight but before he had the chance the door in front of them was yanked open.

\- “YEP! They’re out here making out!”

He felt Alexander spin around faster than lightning and groan. The whole thing made him grin. Yes, Alexander was indeed very nervous. Which in a strange way made Magnus’ own feelings settle a little, it meant he could focus on Alexander's feelings instead of his own.

He followed his boyfriends gaze and was met by dark brown eyes. Izzy. Magnus couldn’t help his smirk as he noticed the look she was giving them. She was clearly entertained.

\- “I’m sorry we’re late dear, your brother just couldn’t stop primping,” Magnus mused and held out a hand to greet her.

He heard Alexander groan foul things under his breath as Izzy ignored his hand and pulled him in for a hug instead.

\- “Of course that’s why," she said, amusement slipping into her voice.

They both laughed when Alexander groaned again and pushed past them.

\- “We’re here now, so can we start eating?” Alexander didn’t sound amused at all.

\- “Alec! Behave, we just want to get to know Magnus a little," Izzy said.

\- “I’m not the one who should behave.” Alexander gave his sister a pointed glare.

Izzy simply ignored her brother and gestured for them to come in as she walked past them to the kitchen.

\- “ _Relax_ darling,” Magnus mused and placed a hand to his boyfriends’ shoulder. “It’ll be fine.”

\- “I don’t trust them.”

Magnus kissed his cheek and smiled. “Are you leaving with me later?” he asked.

Alexander looked at him and nodded. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

\- “Focus on that instead.” Magnus couldn’t help but run a hand down to Alexanders’ perfectly fine ass at that.

\- “Magnus!” Alexander hissed.

But Magnus could see the smile hiding behind the warning.

Magnus reasoned that perhaps he’d been thinking too much about tonight, Izzy was very easy to talk to and he’d already met Jace several times. Besides, it was so easy to rile Alexander up and that took his mind off of his own irrational feelings.

They barely entered the kitchen before Izzy was on them again, this time with Jace at her side, making small talk. But Magnus could tell she had a lot of questions and started wondering if maybe Alexander had been right to warn him. Alexander on the other hand seemed to relax more and more and Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the trap Alexander was falling into. Izzy was in a lot of ways, much like himself.

Magnus was very much surprised when he realized that Alexander's siblings had bought the food they were serving. Alexander must have seen his reaction as he explained that Izzy was a disaster in the kitchen and that Jace was just too lazy to even try cooking an entire meal. Magnus could only laugh as Izzy and Jace started protesting.

\- “I know Alec probably warned you about us,” Izzy directed her statement towards Magnus, “but we’re really not _that_ bad. We just want to get to know you.”

\- “Yeah. I mean, we’ve obviously heard about you already,” Jace continued, “but we don’t really know you.”

Magnus raised a brow. “And what have you heard about me?”

He could tell there wasn’t anything malicious about their statements but that didn’t stop his boyfriend from speaking up.

\- “Guys, _don’t_.”

It was a simple warning, one that apparently worked.

\- “I didn’t mean it like that,” Jace quickly defended himself. “I just meant that we really don’t know him Alec.”

\- “ _Him_ is sitting right here," Magnus added.

 Alexander was nodding with him and placed a hand to his thigh, squeezing gently. It made Magnus smile and he placed his hand on top of Alexander's.

Magnus could see that his siblings were only worried about their brother and Magnus knew he had quite the reputation. Magnus knew false rumors had helped with his reputation, which Alexander had understood. But that didn’t mean that his siblings would and it seemed like he would have to explain himself to them, he wasn’t too happy about it but it had to be done.

\- “I understand why you might be worried for your brother but I can assure you that I would _never_ do anything to hurt him,” he started but was quickly interrupted by Izzy.

\- “Magnus, we know. It’s pretty obvious how ridiculously _in love_ you two are.” She was looking intently at him. “Jace just likes to play the scary overprotective brother.”

Magnus could only nod, he’d appreciated Jace from the beginning but that didn’t mean that he appreciated being questioned by people who didn’t really know the truth. Izzy however seemed to be more understanding. Magnus really liked Izzy.

\- “SO!” Izzy exclaimed, obviously trying to lighten the mood, “I know how you two met already but I want to know _more_.”

Jace was leaning forward, nodding and agreeing with his sister and Magnus couldn’t help a grin as Alexander once again groaned.

\- “Like I said on the phone dear, I don’t know where to start,” Magnus mused.

\- “Do we have to Izzy? Really?” Alexander asked.

\- “Yes Alec. This is obviously important to you, so it’s important to us.” She gestured between herself and Jace.

\- “It’s okay _Alexander_.” Magnus rubbed his thumb gently over his boyfriends’ knuckles.

\- “How long has this been going on?” Izzy asked.

Magnus looked to his boyfriend, who just rolled his eyes. Magnus took it as a go and turned back to Alexanders’ siblings.

\- “A few months.”

\- “A FEW MONTHS?”

Magnus couldn’t tell if she was just shocked or angry, or maybe both.

\- “Why haven’t you told us?” She was looking at her brother accusatory.

\- “Err…” Alexander started.

Magnus fought very hard to conceal his grin, Alexander was as eloquent as ever.

\- “Words, Alec. Why have you been hiding this and how many months really?”

If Magnus hadn’t seen the hurt in Izzy's face he would’ve spoken up to defend his boyfriend. But this was a fight Alexander had to do on his own. All Magnus could do was keep hold of his boyfriend's hand and show him he was there.

\- “I needed to do this on my own Iz.”

\- “But you could have told us Alec.”

Magnus smiled. Izzy was relentless, caring, but relentless.

\- “I didn’t want to.”

Magnus noticed the change in his boyfriend, he suddenly seemed more determined.

\- “But _why_? You don’t have to shut us out.”

\- “I told you, I didn’t want to. This is important to me Iz, I didn’t need or want any meddling. I needed to do this on my own.”

Magnus was really proud of Alexander. He remembered how frustrated his boyfriend had been over his sister's meddling in his private life. Magnus wanted to tell him he should be happy he had someone who cared so much for him but Alexander was a very private person and Magnus could only wish people would respect that. Now finally, Alexander spoke up about it.

\- “I know you care Iz,” Alexander kept on, “but I needed to figure this out on my own terms.”

Izzy could only nod and it looked like she hurt from Alexander's words but she seemed to be taking them with stride.

\- “Alright,” she said. “I’m just really happy for you.”

The siblings smiled at each other and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder over the dynamics. Jace and Izzy seemed to be very fierce, forward, almost to the point where they didn’t see the impact on others. They were in many ways the opposite of their older brother. But Magnus could also see the similarities. Alexander was indeed a force to be reckoned with, he might be quieter and let others go first but once he spoke up others listened to him. Magnus was already falling even more in love with his boyfriend.

\- “Thanks Izzy.”

\- “Besides, Magnus seems to have a very positive influence.” She gestured towards his clothes and grinned.

Magnus couldn’t help a laugh and it seemed Jace couldn’t either.

\- “I worked very _hard_ on that, I assure you.” Magnus smirked and ignored the look Alexander was sending him.

\- “We have no doubts,” Jace added.

After that things seemed to settle down and the rest of the evening were quite pleasant. More than pleasant actually, Magnus learned quite a lot about Alexander from his siblings. Things that he would be sure to use against him if needed.

Izzy and Jace kept peppering them with questions, well, mostly Izzy. But things were more relaxed once Alexander had gotten the thing off his chest that had been bothering him the most, he even answered a few of the questions.

Magnus had guessed he would be the one who’d want to leave first but it turned out that Alexander wanted out of there much faster than he did. Not that he minded Izzy or Jace, but if he had to be honest with himself he would much rather spend the evening alone with his boyfriend. He did look very good tonight.

Magnus decided that he would have to add a lot more leather to Alexanders’ wardrobe. The man looked incredibly sexy in it. The man already looked like sex but a little, or a lot of, leather never hurt anyone. Which he also informed Alexander about, several times.  

And Magnus did prove his boyfriend he was right. The new T-shirt did look much better on the floor.


	25. Dropping shoes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead! Yay.  
> I've rewritten this story over and freaking over. And I just wasn't feeling it. First I stuck to what I had originally planned out but then I decided that no, this is my story and I hate Camille, I don't have to involve her. So what did I do? I had to re-write everything.  
> But I wasn't feeling that either. You know how the story goes. But yes, it's back on. c:

Alec was happy. The realization of how rare that was immediately killed the mood.  
But it didn’t matter, Alec was happy now and it was all thanks to Magnus freaking Bane.

If anyone would’ve told Alec a few years ago he’d bump into the most outgoing freewheeling bisexual in a library and that they’d end up dating Alec would’ve laughed until he cried. But there he was, having come out to his friends and siblings, actually having friends and enjoying himself. And that was all due and thanks to Magnus.

His siblings had been nosy but he’d expected them to be. Jace eventually backed off a bit and Alec knew he’d just have to get used to Izzy since her and Magnus got along well and spent quite a lot of time together. Alec knew he should probably be worried but so far Izzy had played nice, somewhat nice anyway and that was really all one could hope for with her.

He still hesitated sometimes when Magnus would lean in for a kiss or reach out for his hand in public but Magnus didn’t blame him for it and Alec found it got easier and easier with time. He was for the first time comfortable with his life. He was _happy_.

But being the person he is he couldn’t keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. His siblings told him to stop expecting it but Alec wouldn’t really be himself if he didn’t. Magnus of course told him not to worry too much and live in the now and if that didn’t work Magnus would find different ways to distract him.

Which was how he found himself at yet another party with a very sexy boyfriend on his arm.

\- “Are you enjoying yourself yet darling?”

\- “You know this is not really my thing Magnus.”

\- “I’m here and last I checked I was _your_ thing Alexander.”

The sly smirk Magnus was giving him didn’t go unnoticed and Alec sighed.

\- “You’re not a thing Magnus.” But Alec couldn’t help his smile.

\- “Please, I’m Magnus Bane, I’m a lot of things and I believe you’ve earned your right to call me almost whatever you want.” Magnus paused and let his eyes wander over Alec, “But I do love being your thing when we’re alone…” He winked.

Alec had to cough and look down in hopes of hiding the blush that was threatening to overtake him.

\- “Magnus..!” He hissed.

Magnus only smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

\- “Honestly Alexander, everyone here knows who I’m here with and they have eyes. I’m sure they can imagine what we do without overhearing me now.”

Alec shook his head as he fought not to smile too wide.

This was the first time he’d gone somewhere with Magnus and be able to show people they were there together. Alec would never admit it to anyone but he loved the fact that now people knew Magnus belonged with him. He also figured that Magnus had probably realized this already but he was not about to prove him right.

\- “I somehow doubt people care Magnus.”

\- “I don’t.”

And with that Magnus winked and led him further into the room, finding their now shared friends to show their outfits off and gossip. Alec decided for once to just go with it. Magnus had been pestering him for the past week about their outfits for the evening and after a lot of persuasion he’d been convinced to just step back and let Magnus run the show. Alec decided that it couldn’t be that bad.

Alec found himself actually enjoying the company of Ragnor and Catarina. For once he wasn’t the grumpiest of the group, which Magnus of course reminded him of several times and Catarina was just over all a nice person. Alec could see how much she meant to his boyfriend, could see why Magnus needed a person like her in his life.

Everything was fine really until he got a text from Izzy that told him their parents wanted to have a family dinner the day after. Alec didn’t want to answer or think about it, he wanted a nice relaxed evening out with his boyfriend.

His parents had never really represented anything positive in his life, they stood for obedience and duty. And Alec really didn’t want to think about the kind of duty his parents expected from him. He knew perfectly well what they expected from him and he’d not told anyone about it because he didn’t know how to handle it himself.

He was shook out of his thoughts by a gentle hand at the back of his neck, warm fingers gently caressing his skin.

\- “What’d I lose you to this time darling?”

Magnus voice was as soothing as his touch. This was what Alec wanted. What he needed.

\- “It’s nothing Mag-“ He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He hurriedly got up and walked outside as he answered, he wasn’t sure this was a conversation he wanted to have in front of Magnus.

\- “Hey Iz, what’s up?”

\- “I’m sorry Alec, I know you’re with… friends.”

The formal tone in his sisters’ voice told Alec that she was in the company of their parents and he appreciated that she’d said friends instead of boyfriend. But it also hurt a little, he wished it didn’t have to be that way.

\- “It’s ok Iz, what is it?” He was frowning. He knew his parents, something was up. Otherwise his sister never would’ve called him in front of their parents.

\- “I was just unsure if you’d read my message and mother wanted to hear you say you’ll be there tomorrow.”

Alec heard his sister hesitate and heard his mother “since he didn’t bother last time”. Alec hated the position his parents put his sister in, it wasn’t fair.

\- “I’ll be there Iz, I promise.” He quickly said. “I’ll call you tomorrow morning, okay? We can talk more then.” He added.

He heard his sister release a quiet breath and couldn’t help but wish he was there with her. His parents were trying to play them against each other and he realized he could never fully respect someone who did that to someone they were supposed to protect.

\- “I promise Iz, it’ll be fine.”

\- “Okay, thanks Alec. I’ll tell mother.”

He could hear her relief and smiled sadly. The other shoe was about to drop. He just knew it.

 

* * *

 

Magnus didn’t have to talk to his boyfriend to see that something was up when he reentered the room and sat down next to him. Alexander was tense and his face had shut down. Magnus knew it was bad and instantly worried. Alexander however smiled and nodded at him, indicated that he was fine. Magnus didn’t buy it for one second and guessed his boyfriend didn’t want anyone else knowing if something had happened so he nodded back and took said boyfriends hand in his and squeezed.

His friends were lovely towards Alexander, they seemed to have taken a liking to him and Magnus really didn’t want to disrupt them getting to know him but he could still feel how tense Alexander was and wanted to talk to him. But he knew he’d never get a word out of Alexander unless they were completely alone. He also knew that Alexander would shut even him out if he didn’t handle this well.

He glanced over at his boyfriend and could see that the polite smile wasn’t genuine, Alexander wasn’t really listening to the conversation anymore and Magnus suspected he wouldn’t for the rest of the evening. And that only confirmed Magnus’ worry.

Magnus felt someone touch his shoulder and looked over to see Cat wearing a knowing smile on her face and realized he’d spaced out looking at Alexander for too long. But Magnus knew how to turn most situations to his advantage.

He sent a sly smile towards Cat and turned to Alexander. Leaning close to whisper in his boyfriends ear, but loud enough so he knew his friends would overhear, “What do you say about getting out of here darling?”

Those lovely eyes turned to him, showing signs of slight confusion. Magnus really wanted to get Alexander out of there but he didn’t want his friends catching on so he let his hand slide along Alexanders’ thigh slowly and added, “Really darling, I say we get out of here, _now_.”

The confusion remained in those hazels but the smile changed as his boyfriend nodded. Magnus couldn’t get out of there quickly enough so he all but dragged Alexander with him as they left, happy that he was about to get Alexander alone and that his friends wouldn’t questions his actions.

His happiness was short lived though as Alexander didn’t say a word for the entire trip home. Making him think this could possibly be worse than he’d first imagined. Once home Alexander didn’t break his silence, he simply walked around in circles, seeming to be deep in thought. Magnus knew better than to try force Alexander to talk but this was getting on his nerves. He’d seen an upset Alexander, a stressed one, even a worried one but this was nothing like it.

He sat down on the couch and watched his boyfriend pace around, trying to wait it out. But as always he realized he had no real patience when it came to this man.

\- “Alexander, please, come sit with me.” He tried.

Alexander didn’t even glance up.

\- “Darling, come here.” He tried again.

Alexander looked at him then, but it was quick and he kept pacing.

Magnus sighed to himself and got up, Alexander may be a simple man but he was in no way easy. So Magnus walked up to his boyfriend and grabbed his arm, “ _Really_ Alexander, do come sit.” And he dragged said boyfriend with to the couch and practically forced him to sit.

\- “I know something is up” He started, “would you please tell me what it is?”

Startled Alexander looked at him, there was surprise in his eyes.

\- “W-what?”

Magnus reached out and placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder in what he hoped was a calming manner.

\- “Something’s been bothering you since that text earlier and I worry.”

\- “Sorry Mags.” Alexander sighed. “There’s no need to worry, I’ll be fine.”

\- “Great, then there’s no harm in sharing your thoughts.” Magnus swung his legs over Alexanders’ lap and slid an arm around his neck.

Alexander glanced at him but Magnus felt his boyfriends’ strong arm circle his waist. “It was Izzy, our parents are in town.”

His tone was short, clipped. Magnus knew Alexander didn’t have a very good relationship with his parents, he also knew that his parents were homophobic. And Alexander, who’d only recently come out and starting to get at least somewhat comfortable with it all probably wasn’t ready to face his parents.

\- “So we avoid them. You can stay here for as long as you need, you know that. And if needed I’ll give you some space.”

Alexander looked at him then. Magnus was good at reading people but he had trouble reading the emotions going on in his boyfriends’ eyes.

\- “That means a lot to me Magnus, but I don’t want to keep you away.” Alexander sighed and continued, “But I don’t want to put you through all of what my parents mean, you don’t deserve that. Especially not now since they’re probably upset I didn’t join them for dinner last time they were here.”

Magnus couldn’t help the small smile playing on his lips. He knew Alexander was scared of telling his parents, he knew Alexanders’ parents had big plans for him. He knew of the fears of being alone, the pressure that Alexander carried on his shoulders, yet he was worried about Magnus? It was adorable. Stupid of course, but adorable.

\- “I can handle it Alexander. If you need to meet them just go, we’ll be fine. We can text and call. There’s no need to do anything rash now.”

Magnus knew all about strict and disapproving parents, he’d been through it with his own father and he didn’t want to push Alexander into it. But he had to admit, he didn’t want to be a secret, not to anyone.

\- “They want us to have a family dinner tomorrow Magnus, I don’t want to show, but if I don’t it’ll be bad for Jace and Izzy. I need to be there for them, I’ve accepted how our family is, but it’s been hard for them, especially Izzy. But I don’t know if I can Magnus, what if I say the wrong thing? What if I make things worse?” Alexander looked truly worried.

Magnus decided then and there that he hated whoever made his Alexander doubt himself and his own strength.

\- “Of course you can do it. I think you can do anything when it comes to your siblings. But sometimes we need to think about ourselves darling, I think you need to do what’s best for you in this situation and if that means not being there…”

Magnus was unsure if he should continue. Alexander was the most protective man he’d ever met, just not about himself.

\- “I have to be there Magnus, I’m the oldest.” Alexanders’ voice was sad but determined.

Magnus nodded slowly, it was Alexanders’ choice.

\- “Will you be staying here?” Magnus hated how insecure he sounded but he wanted to know. He knew his boyfriends’ parents meant trouble, so he wanted Alexander close.

He was met with the sweetest smile he’d ever seen before Alexander leaned in to kiss him.

\- “Of course.”


	26. Dinner of Doom I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment and really thank all of you who have kept waiting and kept it nice. I really appreciate it. Hearing people enjoy my drabbles means so much. It means even more when there's no pressure and no reader-entitlements going on. So thank you all very much.

Magnus wanted to be there for that damned dinner. He wanted it, and not. It didn’t sound like it was going to be very pleasant and from what he’d heard from Alexander, there was just no way anything good was going to come out from this.

Magnus wanted to believe that Alexander would be strong and protect himself just the way he’d protect his siblings, but if he were to be completely honest with himself he wasn’t sure Alexander could stand up to his parents. He’d never tell anyone that of course, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. Alexanders’ parents were against what he himself and their son stood for, if they caught wind of their relationship or if Alexander told them, Magnus worried there’d be no relationship after tonight.

He shook himself and looked at his mirrored self, he was supposed to believe in them, in Alexander. He was not supposed to doubt it. Yet he did. Them almost not happening because of Alexanders’ fears of being outed was still fresh in his memory. It was his weakness, he knew and Magnus was selfish. He did not want to give up this wonderful and caring man.

Alexander had been very quiet all morning. There was a tension in his boyfriend that Magnus disapproved of. Magnus wanted to tell Alexander to just tell his parents off, to just ignore them but he couldn’t. Family meant everything to his boyfriend.

Magnus got more and more irritated by the whole situation the longer the day progressed. He was Magnus freaking Bane, insecurity was not something he felt. He did not depend on others.

He’d hoped Alexander would talk to him more about this because he knew that man, he knew Alexander would, as always, overthink everything and make it more complicated. Of course he would. But that damn man wasn’t talking to him, it made Magnus angry. And then angry at himself because it wasn’t really Alexanders’ fault. But Magnus couldn’t exactly call Alexanders’ parents and yell at them now, could he?

Magnus needed a distraction, if Alexander wasn’t going to talk to him, he would ignore Alexander. Perhaps he should go out? Get all dressed up and find a good club and get drunk, that always worked. Or maybe invite some friends and show Alexander he would be fine without him. Yes, that sounded like a great plan. But that moment Alexander chose to walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and Magnus found it difficult to think about anything else.

Magnus sighed in frustration and turned away. He’d never been bothered by emotions before, he used to welcome them and control them to his own advantage, he’d never had them control him before and it was definitely becoming a problem.

Strong and damp arms circled him and he felt a hard chest to his back, a very naked chest at that. He wanted to tell Alexander to take his stupid sexy chest far away from him and cover it up. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be supportive, that’s what good boyfriends were.

\- “What’s wrong?”

That stupid sexy voice.

\- “Nothing darling, I should be asking you that.” At that he looked up into the mirror again to look at his stupid sexy boyfriend.

\- “I’m fine.”

\- “And so am I.”

\- “Why are you angry?”

Magnus had to bite his lip in realization that he’d failed to hide his emotions from his voice. He had to remember that he and Alexander was actually fine, they were not arguing, Alexander hadn’t actually done anything. The dinner hadn’t even happened. His parents hadn’t actually taken Alexander away from him yet.

He sighed. This was messed up. It wasn’t like Alexander was going to run off and marry a girl for his parents’ sake.

\- “It’s nothing, I just slept badly. Just need more beauty sleep and I’ll be back to normal.” He forced a smile on his face and turned around, he knew he’d slip up and say something stupid and he also knew Alexander would keep pestering him with stupid questions unless he’d shut them both up and the best way to shut someone up was by occupying their mouth.

\- “Now, you have a dinner to get ready for.” He said as he backed off.

\- “Yeah, don’t remind me.” Was the short answer.

Magnus watched his boyfriend get dressed and ready to face his parents without knowing what to do. He wanted desperately to come with, he knew how to handle a situation like this better than Alexander. Social gatherings were his forte, he knew just what to say and do to either please the others or make them speechless. He also knew how to defend himself in words, Alexander didn’t. But joining his boyfriend would out him and in itself create a bigger issue. Then it hit him, Alexander hadn’t even invited him.

He wasn’t even invited, that made him instantly angry. So Alexander didn’t even want him there? Well, then Alexander could fend for himself. Magnus would find somewhere he was actually wanted. He nodded to himself and walked out of the room quickly, suddenly in need for some distance, needing to hold on to the anger rather than his insecurities. Anger was always better.  

 

* * *

 

Alec was really not looking forward to having dinner with his parents. It always seemed like a show to someone else to make them think they were a happy family. Who that someone else was though was a mystery to Alec, they all knew their family was torn and distant. He’d been upset over their situation when he was younger but he’d now long since accepted their situation. He had his siblings and that was enough for him. Most of all he’d just ignore it, not go, but then Izzy and Jace would have to make excuses for him and their parents would go harder on them. Alec simply had to be there.

At first he’d told himself that he’d just show up, talk to his siblings, answer his parents’ questions and then leave. It was a solid plan. Really.

Then he’d called his sister earlier to try see what was really going on, hoping she’d know more. And then he’d had to rethink his plan. Maybe skipping the dinner altogether was the better plan. He got sick just like everybody else, right? Yes, that could work.

But in the end, he couldn’t allow his parents to have a go at his siblings without him being there, better they go hard on him than Izzy and Jace.

He wanted to bring Magnus, he was fairly sure Magnus would appreciate a dinner with at least half of his family. It was supposed to be a family dinner and Magnus sort of counted into that now, didn’t he? Alec couldn’t picture his life without his boyfriend so that must mean something, at least that’s what he told himself. But that wasn’t really the entire reason, he wanted Magnus with him no matter where he went, they belonged together. And he was so sick of having to pretend to be someone else in front of the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally.

He couldn’t though, especially not after finding out the real reason behind this dinner. Izzy had told him their parents had said it was time to make a plan for their future. And Alec knew exactly what that meant for him. His parents had mentioned it a lot and often. They expected him to find a good woman, get married, have children to pass their last name on and join them in their corporation. So no, he was not going to put Magnus through that. He couldn’t see why Magnus would want that anyway. His family was his burden, not Magnus’.

Magnus had surprised him the previous evening by worrying and actually wanting to know what had happened. That was new to Alec, he was always the one to look out for others, but it was a welcome surprise and Alec thought he could get used to it. But what confused Alec was how strange Magnus had been acting all day. He thought they were good last night, but Magnus had seemed to be upset, nervous, worried and almost angry at points throughout the day. Alec didn’t know what to make of it. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong.

As concerned as he was about Magnus strange mood he had to focus on his family for right now. How could he turn down his parents plans without ruining everything? Was it possible for him to manage tonight without having to come out? Or worse, his parents finding out about Magnus?

He had seen his parents destroy a persons’ reputation and life before, he couldn’t risk Magnus being their new target. And knowing his parents they’d try make Magnus go away. It just wasn’t worth risking. He literally had no idea what to do this time. He supposed he could always do what he’d done in the past which was to play along but for some reason that felt wrong this time. It just wasn’t him and he didn’t want to do it anymore.

Magnus had stormed off and Alec found him in the living room watching one of those fashion shows, Alec really didn’t want to leave him but he knew he couldn’t be late either. And Magnus wouldn’t even look at him so he decided to just say his good bye and get it over with, it was time to face his parents.

 

 

Luckily he wasn’t the first to arrive, both his siblings were already there. It did surprise him how Jace had managed to show up before him, but he was relieved.

\- “Alec!” His mothers’ voice was cold as he remembered. “How nice of you to finally show up.”

Alec glanced at the time, he wasn’t late but knew better than to start this off with an argument so he simply nodded and looked at his mother.

\- “Mother.”

\- “Ah, Alexander, finally. It’s time to eat.” His fathers’ stern voice sounded from across the room.

Alec nodded towards him as well and then glanced over at his siblings. They were both putting up a polite façade, seemed they were no better off than he was then. But he had no chance of speaking to them before their father gestured towards the dining room.

Everything started out very quietly and Alec even started hoping his sister had been wrong about the reason behind all this. They were already starting the main course and so far none of them had mentioned anything about any future. His thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice though.

\- “So, Alec. Your mother and I was wondering what your plans were.”

Alec looked over at his father, “Plans for what?”

\- “For your future of course, what do you think Alec? You’re soon going to graduate University and we assume you’ve been smart enough to find someone to settle down with, we need to start planning on how you’re going to join your mother and I.”

\- “Ah… yes, well, actually…” He started, still unsure of how to respond.

\- “Now Alec,” His mother started, “We know you’re an adult but you’re still our son and we want what’s best for you.” She continued. “But we know you’ve never been very forward with the girls so if you need our help just tell us and we can set something up. We’ve already mentioned you to a few associates with daughters and I’m sure we can work something out.”

His mother was smiling at him, but it wasn’t a nice sort of smile and Alec realized she might be suspecting something.

\- “You’ve what?” He had a hard time wrapping his head around what his mother had said.

\- “Alec, we’re just trying to help you along the way.” His father was defending. “If you don’t take the first step of course we’re going to step in, you won’t get married unless you meet someone first.”

\- “Why would I want to get married?” Alec didn’t know who sounded the most insane. “Why do I need to get married?” He’d known his parents’ plans for him for years but for them to actually try something like this was ridiculous.

\- “Don’t be stupid Alec.” His mother sighed at him but didn’t explain further.

 

\- “Jace has met someone!” Izzy chimed in and Alec couldn’t be more thankful.

\- “Another one?” His father asked, but there was a smile there, the kind of smile only Jace would get.

Jace, sitting next to Alec spluttered and Alec fought to hide his grin.

\- “Y-yes, but it’s still very new.” Jace managed to get out once he’d stopped choking on his drink. “We’re not getting married or anything like that.” He quickly added. 

Their father laughed and their mother smiled fondly. “Of course not Jace, we’d never expect you to.” Their mother said.

This caught Alecs’ attention. So he was being pushed into marrying someone but Jace wasn’t? Alec started to wonder why, he’d assumed their parents expected them all to marry and have kids, it was all about their last name after all. At least that’s what his parents had always told him.

His parents kept asking Jace about this new girl and eventually moved on to questioning Izzy about her life and asking when she was going to stop messing around and take control of her life. Once again his parents didn’t pressure his siblings about marriage, his mother also kept pointing out how important it was for his sister to find a good man and his brother a good woman, and Alec had caught her glancing his way several times as she’d put emphasis on the genders.

She knew, he realized and almost choked on his food. He had to get out, and he had to get out now. It was all starting to feel more and more like a trap and Alec had to take control of the situation. Question was how.

\- “Alec, you okay?” Jace elbowed him to get his attention.

\- “Yes, sorry, what were you saying?” Alec asked his brother.

\- “Your mother and I were asking you if you’d met someone yet.” Their father interrupted.

Alec looked at them, still unsure of how to turn this into something he could manage. He could just tell them the truth about Magnus, he could tell them to shut up and mind their own business. But he was certain they would find out who Magnus were and try get rid of him. Not that he doubted Magnus, but he knew his parents always got what they wanted.

 

 

 

 

\- “Yes.”

The words were out before he could process what he’d just said and everyone was looking at him. His father, looked too pleased, and Alec swallowed.

\- “Great news. Your mother and I will be in town for another week, we expect you to introduce us to her. Have dinner with us before we leave.” It wasn’t a question.

His father had a sip of his drink and turned to his mother to set things up for what Alec considered to be his doom. He looked over to his siblings and they were both staring at him, he didn’t know what to say or do. He’d never intended to say anything. But at the same time it felt good to speak up against their parents.

Alec decided he had to get out of there fast, before he would say anything to make the situation worse so he ate the last of his dessert as fast as he could before he excused himself, saying he had an exam coming up and he had to study. He hurried out before even his siblings could catch up, there was only one person he needed right now.


	27. Dinner of Doom II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading back all of the old comments and caught myself with a huge smile on my face. The support is amazing!

Alec decided to walk over to Magnus’ place. He should’ve taken a cab, but he needed the fresh air. And he wasn’t sure what to tell Magnus either. Magnus would want him to tell him what happened but how do you tell your boyfriend that your homophobic parents expects you to marry a woman and that his stupid mouth had spoken without his brains’ permission and said he was dating someone and then that his parents expected him to introduce said person? How did he explain to Magnus that his parents wanted to meet him but thought he was a woman? That was just crazy and insulting. He wasn’t going to put Magnus through that.

Magnus always wanted them to talk about things, it wasn’t anything Alec was used to and for most of the part found difficult. Expressing himself hadn’t ever been a strength of his. He couldn’t help the small smile though, as difficult as he found it to tell someone what he thought or felt he loved the fact that Magnus cared about him, that Magnus actually wanted to know.

 

 

He stood outside the building entrance and looked up towards Magnus’ loft, he still hadn’t figured out what to tell Magnus. He wondered if Magnus would drop it if he just said everything was fine, but knew deep down that he’d never get away with it. He’d have to tell his boyfriend something, question was what. He knew he couldn’t tell him that his parents expected them both for dinner because Magnus would go, he would do this for Alec. But Alec didn’t want him to have to deal with his parents, it was enough that he did.

Sighing and looking down he started climbing the stairs, which gave him more time than the elevator would. But he found himself outside Magnus’ door faster than he was prepared for so he just stood there. He had a key, he knew Magnus wanted him to use it. But he still hesitated. Did Magnus even want to see him tonight? He’d acted very weird before the dinner. He hadn’t even said good bye.

Alec briefly considered walking away, sleeping at his own apartment tonight. But the thought was gone as quickly as it came, he didn’t want to run from things with Magnus anymore. Them not talking and Alecs’ fears was what almost made him loose Magnus in the first place. So he knocked on the door.

It took a while, but eventually he heard someone moving on the inside before the door swung open and he could lay eyes on the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Magnus looked like he’d fallen asleep with his clothes on. It was adorable really. All he wanted in that moment was to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and never let go. But then he remembered that there was a very difficult talk ahead of them and shoved his hands in his pockets.

\- “Alexander?” Magnus somehow managed to sound both doubtful and surprised. “What are you doing here? You’ve only been gone… 2,5 hours.”

Alec looked down at his shoes, Magnus didn’t want him here?

 

 

\- “Sorry Mag… I can come back tomorrow.” And he started to turn, the only thing that had gotten him through dinner with his parents were the thought of coming home to Magnus where he’d be safe. The thought of Magnus not wanting him here never even crossed his mind and now he felt incredibly stupid.

A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

\- “Don’t be stupid, you just surprised me. You’re always welcome here, you know that.”

Alec looked at his boyfriend. “I am?” He seriously needed to get better at reading people. Making a fool of himself was getting old fast.

\- “So having dinner with your parents does make you stupid? Well, I guess we have to put a stop to that.”

If Alec hadn’t seen the tiny smile he’d might have gotten offended.

\- “Yes, my parents do that to people.”

 

 

Awkward silence.

 

 

\- “I thought you’d be gone for a lot longer.” Magnus stated and his hands immediately went up to his hair to fix it.

Alec shrugged as he walked over to the man in front of him and grabbed his hands to prevent Magnus from fixing his hair, he liked it the way it was. “I’d rather be here.” He couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend, he looked like he’d just woken up. The make up slightly smudged in the most perfect way and wrinkled clothes, he’d never really seen Magnus like this before and he couldn’t get enough.

\- “Did you really fall asleep?” He asked. It was amusing that outgoing and glittery Magnus would stay home on a weekend and wait while he himself was out having dinner.

\- “Do you think I’d look the way I do if hadn’t?”

Alec could hear the pout in the voice and smiled before he leaned down to finally kiss his boyfriend.

\- “I missed you Magnus.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus didn’t do embarrassed, but if he did he was pretty certain this was how it felt. He’d planned on going out tonight and show Alexander that he’d be fine on his own, instead he’d fallen asleep on the couch. Classy, real classy. And Alexander caught him doing it. Yes, Magnus was sure this was how embarrassment felt.

But he couldn’t complain too much, Alexander had those lovely arms around him and kissed him, no one could complain in a situation like that really. So instead he enjoyed the moment.

Magnus was curious, he’d thought Alexander would be back really late, in truth he hadn’t even been sure Alexander would come back tonight. Instead he’d barely been gone. That meant that things had either gone really well or terribly wrong.

So despite himself he pulled away and dragged his boyfriend with to the couch and sat down.

\- “Tell me about the dinner, how was it?” He tried his best not to sound too curious, he didn’t want to force Alexander into anything but knew from experience that his boyfriend wouldn’t talk unless Magnus initiated it.

He watched his boyfriend sigh and start fiddling with his own fingers.

\- “Was it that bad?” He tried. Of course Alexander would find this difficult to talk about.

\- “It was… okay. I guess.” His boyfriend sighed.

Magnus tried not to laugh, he swear he did. But he laughed anyway.

\- “So you’re telling me that this… dinner of doom with your parents, the dinner you’ve been worried sick about, the dinner you just spent 2,5 measly hours at, was okay?”

He ran his fingers through his boyfriends’ hair, “I guess in this case surviving it means okay.”

Alexander looked at him as he leaned back, “Yeah, I suppose it does.”

 

 

Magnus didn’t know what else to say, he wanted to know what had gone down, obviously, and he knew that Alexander knew that he wanted to know. But neither of them was saying anything. Magnus was just about to give up and go wash his make-up off when Alexander started talking.

\- “I don’t know how to tell you everything Magnus.”

\- “Why?” Obviously he should use words, anyone knew that. But knowing Alexander, that’s not what he meant so Magnus kept his funny comments to himself.

\- “Because… Because it’s not right. It’s fucked up and insulting.” He continued.

\- “Your parents?” Magnus asked.

\- “I’ve known for years now what they want for me.” Alexander looked up at him and Magnus could immediately tell it wasn’t something that would bode well for them. “They want me to marry a woman, have kids and join the company.”

\- “Well, yes. But that won’t happen.” Magnus started.

\- “They asked me if I’d met anyone yet,” Alexander kept on, “and if I hadn’t they’d set me up with someone.” Alexander started fiddling with his fingers again and Magnus feared the worst. “But I couldn’t allow them that so I sort of said that I had met someone.”

A warmth spread in his chest. Alexander had told his parents?

\- “So now they want to meet the woman I’m dating…”

 

Magnus almost choked on air. “ _ **What!?**_ ” He rose from his seat, “You told them you were dating a _woman_? You told them I was a _woman_!?” Anger rose in him, he couldn’t believe this. He’d accepted that Alexander wouldn’t tell his parents about him, but to lie like this. Magnus didn’t know what to say.

He’d gotten the impression that Alexander parents drove a hard bargain and that they got what they wanted. But he could never have expected Alexander to sink this low. He was insulted. This was worse than being a secret. And the more he thought about it the more he worked himself up.

\- “I think you should leave Alexander.”


	28. Talk and Drinks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Alec's POV.

Alec stared at his boyfriend. “You want me to leave?”

\- “That’s what I said, wasn’t it?”

Magnus was angry at him. Really angry. Worst part was that Alec didn’t even know what he done that was so horribly wrong. Magnus had wanted to know what they talked about, Alec told him and now… Magnus was angry? Alec had had enough.

\- “You know what Magnus? I can’t take this.” He stood as he talked, walking towards the front door to grab his jacket, “First my parents and now you? I told them I was dating someone in hopes of getting them off my back and now you’re angry!?  _Screw this_.” He walked through the door and slammed it behind himself.

Magnus was angry? Fine, Alec could do angry too. He stormed off, hoping Jace wasn’t home yet so he could get into his room without meeting anyone.

 

But of course, this was not his lucky night. He didn’t even managed to close the door behind him before Jace was in his face.

\- “Alec? You ok? I thought you’d spend the night at Magnus’.”

\- “Why? I live here.” It wasn’t Jaces’ fault. But he was angry.

\- “Yeah… I know, but you practically live there these days.” Jace backed off a little and shrugged, “Just surprised, didn’t think you’d come back here tonight.”

For some reason that pissed Alec off even more. “People keep saying that. I’m not welcome here or what!?”

\- “Dude, chill. What happened?”

\- “What makes you think something happened?” Why did people have to keep questioning him? He was a grown man damn it. He should be allowed to walk into his own home for Angel’s sake.

\- “Alec, you disappeared after dinner, didn’t even wait for us and when I went home you weren’t here. Figured you’d gone to Magnus’. But now you’re here and you’re pissed. You guys fight or what?”

He knew he’d left dinner as quick as he could but now that he heard it from someone else he kind of sounded like a douche. “Um… so uh… How’d things go? …After I left?” He felt bad, he shouldn’t have left his siblings alone there.

\- “We’re fine Alec, they always go harder on you than us anyways.” Jace took his jacket since Alec was too busy feeling bad to actually do anything useful. “Let’s have some beers, looks like you could use it.”

Jace went to get the drinks and Alec sighed as he sunk down into their couch. He was a mess. He was furious with his parents, angry at Magnus for… for being angry at him. He knew he shouldn’t have told Magnus anyways. Magnus had himself to blame for wanting to talk in the first place.

 

Jace sat back down and gave Alec a beer. “We have heavier stuff too, for later.”

\- “Why?”

\- “Unless you start talking now brother, we’re going to need the alcohol.” Jace stated before taking a sip.

\- “I talk to you.”

\- “Oh yeah? When?”

Alec frowned. He talked to Jace. Didn’t he?

\- “Yeah, exactly. We never talk important stuff anymore. Or, _I_ do.” Alec felt an elbow hitting his ribs, “but you don’t. You bottle shit up. So, spill.”

 Alec rubbed the back of his neck and studied his bottle very carefully. “We uh… Magnus and I… fought.”

 

 

 

 **There** , he said it.

 

 

 

\- “About what?”

\- “No idea.”

Jace snorted. “How can you not know?”

Alec shrugged. “Don’t know.”

\- “Then why did you fight?”

Alec gazed up at the ceiling. “He got angry. And… yeah.”

\- “Why was he angry Alec?”

\- “I don’t know.”

\- “No?”

\- “No Jace, stop asking. I don’t know!” Alec ran his hand through his hair. “I started telling him about the dinner and then he got really mad and asked me to leave. So I got angry and left.”

\- “You guys are so weird.”

\- “Thanks Jace.”

\- “Ok, ok.” Jace put his bottle aside. “What were you saying when he got mad?”

Alec frowned again. “Does it matter? He got angry after I told him our parents wanted to meet the wom-…” Alec looked over in realization at his brother and was met by raised brows. “He got angry after I told him our parents wanted to meet the woman I was seeing.”

\- “You didn’t tell him you told our parents you were dating someone?”

\- “I did! But… but he can’t be angry at me for not telling our parents I’m… not straight, right?”

Jace shrugged and went for his bottle again. “I don’t know. Does sound weird to me.”

 

Alec sighed. He had told his parents he was dating someone so they wouldn’t introduce any girls. So that he and Magnus would be left alone. It wasn’t his fault his parents wanted to meet Magnus or that they thought he was a girl.

 

\- “So you just stormed off and slammed the door?” His brother asked.

Alec nodded “Yeah…”

He refused to look at his brother but he heard the snort. “Dramatic. I think Magnus is rubbing off on you.”

Alec didn’t know what to do but a brotherly hit seemed appropriate, to which Jace complained, but they both knew what it really meant.

 

They were both sat back sipping their beers, both having sunk down further in the couch and gotten comfortable, in a way you only can in your own couch, when Jace’s phone rang.

\- “Yo, golden boy speaking, what do you nee- Oh, hey Iz.”

Alec snorted. Typical Jace. He’d have to remind Jace to check caller ID before picking up. Again.

\- “Yeah he’s here. Came back a while ago.”  
  
**Pause**.  
  
“I forgot, we started talking.”  
  
**Pause**.  
  
“Sorry Iz, I forgot.”  
  
**Pause**.  
  
“Really sorry sis, I won’t forget next time.”

Alec was listening in, of course he was, they were probably talking about him. He couldn’t really make out what his sister was saying but he could tell she was angry at Jace. He was about to smile at Jaces’ misery when,

“Hah, yeah. But that’s Alec for you.”

 **Pause**.

“I know right, dramatic.”

 **Pause**.

“Uh-huh, I know!”

 

Alecs’ smile was gone as fast as it’d appeared and decided now was the appropriate time to glare at his brother instead.

\- “I’m right here you know.”

 

 “Ah yes, sorry Iz. Me and Alec were kinda talking so…”

 **Pause**.

“No I swear, we really were.”

 **Pause**.

“I’m not lying!”

 

That was enough. Alec reached over and snagged the phone from his brother.

\- “What is it Iz?”

\- “I’m so glad you’re okay, you ran off so quickly without saying anything so I worried.”

\- “Thanks Iz, but I’m _fine_. I can take care of myself.” Alec swear he didn’t mean to sound so whiny.

\- “I know Alec, I’m sorry. But we worry about you, you know? Mom and dad go really hard on you and expect so much, I worry it’s too much.”

This again. Alec sighed.

\- “I’ll be fine Iz.”

\- “That’s what you always say. But this time it’s about your future.”

\- “Isn’t it always?”

\- “Not like this. This time… I don’t know. But I’m so happy you told them you’re already seeing someone! What did Magnus say? He must’ve been thrilled.”

\- “Iz…”

\- “I know I know. I’m sorry. But hey, why are you with our deadbeat brother and not that sassy boyfriend of yours? I thought you two would be celebrating and havin-“

\- “IZ!”

\- “Oh fine. Relax. But why are you with Jace? What did he do this time?”

\- “He didn’t do anything Iz. We’re just talking.” Alec caught Jace sending evil looks his way and shrugged. What was he to do? Izzy was the one talking.

\- “You’re… talking…”

Alec had to bite his tongue. Was it really so hard to believe he talked to people?

\- “Did something happen with Magnus Alec?”

He didn’t like how carefully serious her voice turned.

\- “Err…”

Nice save. His brain was mentally patting his back.

\- “Oh _Alec_ , what happened?”

 

Alec had two choices here, he could either say everything was fine and be stuck with his sister on the phone for a really really REALLY long time, or he could mention that they had a fight and he could go back to drinking beer and sulking. He sighed.

\- “I’m not sure Iz.”

Jace was poking at him, “put the speaker on.”

Alec didn’t really want to but why not, things could hardly get much worse tonight anyway. Plus it’d probably be easier if Jace and Izzy could talk directly to each other. So he put the speaker on.

 

\- “So what happened Alec?” His sister did actually sound concerned.

\- “He was angry, I got angry and then I left.” Yeah, that sounded about right. “And now I’m here, talking to you and drinking beer.”

\- “Why was Magnus angry?” His sister wondered.

\- “We don’t know!” Jace exclaimed. “Alec told me what happened and it’s like the dude just freaked out over nothing when they should be all gross and happy.”

Alec watched his brother, he was childish but the sentiment was there and Alec could appreciate that.

\- “Tell me what happened.” His sister demanded.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and glared at his brother, he didn’t want to repeat it all again. Jace, thankfully, understood and started talking for him. Re-telling everything Alec had previously told him.

\- “So as you can see, it’s totally fucked!” Jace patted Alec’s shoulder. “We have no idea why he’s mad.”

Izzy sighed on the other end.

\- “Why did you leave Alec? You could’ve just stayed and explained… I’m sure he wouldn’t have gotten mad if you’d told him the whole story.”

\- “What was I supposed to do Iz? He asked me to leave!” Alec didn’t know if he should be on the defense or just give up.

\- “He thinks you told our parents you were dating a girl and that you’d introduce her to them.”

\- “But I _didn’t_!” Was everyone crazy? He never said who he was dating. Was no one listening?

\- “We know that. But Magnus doesn’t.”

 

Silence.

 

He and Jace looked at each other. When did Izzy become the relationship person of the bunch?

\- “But he never sai-“ Jace started defending.

\- “I know. And you didin’t do anything wrong Alec.”

Alec relaxed a bit at that. If his sister could see he meant well, surely others would too?

\- “But perhaps… you should’ve been more clear about who said what. It seems like this is a very sensitive situation for you both.” She continued.

\- “But I wasn’t finished talking Iz, he asked me to leave before I even got the chance to say anything!”

\- “We know. But listen Alec, calm down and then try talking to Magnus, okay? He’s been good for you. You’re happier now with him, aren’t you?” Izzy asked.

 

Alec swallowed. Well shit, this turned serious. He motioned for Jace that his beer was out and watched as Jace got up to get them more.

 

\- “I am Iz. He’s everything. But he didn’t listen to me. What am I supposed to do then?”

\- “You _fight_ Alec. It’s time you get what you want.”

\- “Agreed!” Jace slapped him on the back before handing him another beer and sat down next to him.

Alec didn’t know what to say.

\- “We’re behind you no matter what brother.” Jace said. “But now it’s man time, sorry Iz!”

Alec could hear the smile in his sister sigh.

\- “Just don’t do anything stupid. And Alec? I’m glad we talked.”

 

She hung up and Jace took his phone back.

\- “About time you told us something.”

\- “Sorry.” Alec muttered.

He loved his siblings. And now he knew he had their support. It felt… nice. All that was missing was, well, Magnus. Alec had no clue on how to approach Magnus again. But he actually felt a little better about the situation after talking to his siblings. Not that he would make a habit of it.


	29. Drinks and Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Magnus' POV.

Magnus wanted to scream and break stuff. He wanted to hit somebody. Preferably Alexander. But the idiot had left instead of staying and fighting for them. Magnus sunk down on his knees, he’d at least thought Alexander would’ve stayed and try argue with him. But no, he’d said “screw this” and then left.

Screw this? _Screw this_? Magnus had thought he was more important than “screw this”, but clearly he was wrong. He’d been wrong about Alexander. And it hurt. It hurt **so bad.** But Magnus wouldn’t cry. Hell no. If Alexander wanted to “screw this”, Magnus would too.

The smart part of his brain told him that he should probably go after Alexander. But it was easy to ignore when it hurt. Magnus didn’t want to hurt. And he sure as hell wouldn’t show it. He was good at concealing his emotions and thoughts. At least he had been before Alexander, but surely it wouldn’t be too difficult to do it again.

Magnus nodded to himself, he’d never show his weak side, that’s when the pain got real. He’d put some make up on, dress up in a way so no one would resist him. But what was the point if he didn’t have anyone to show off to? Well, luckily Magnus wasn’t short on friends. Acquaintances anyways.

Question was who he’d call, his first instinct was Cat. Mainly because she wasn’t the grumpiest person on earth and would be quite fun to get drunk with. However, she’d probably ask a lot of question regarding a certain someone who was supposed to have spent the night. And Magnus didn’t really feel like answering all those questions.

He scrolled through his contacts, finding reasons for each and every one of them as to why he shouldn’t call them. Izzy would have been fun to party with but he wasn’t sure if she already knew what had happened. He knew Alexander wasn’t likely to have told her since he rarely told anyone anything personal, but if he had, Izzy might be upset with Magnus right now. Not the best drinking buddy at the moment. However, if she on the off chance did know something and her brother had told her something, she could clue Magnus in. Unless she hated him right now. Alexanders’ siblings were as protective of Alexander as he was about them. It was worth a shot.

 

\- “This is Izzy.”

She picked up on the second tone.

\- “Just the girl I was hoping to talk to.” Magnus mused, hoping she had no idea what had happened.

\- “Hey Magnus, what’s up?”

\- “I was wondering if you were free this evening and if you’d like to tear some dancefloors up with me.” He was hoping his voice didn’t convey his actual feelings.

\- “Oh sorry, dealing with my parents always drains me. I was hoping for a night in for once.”

She did sound genuine. So hopefully she had no idea.

\- “What a shame.” He was disappointed. She was fun to party with.

\- “Aren’t you with Alec though?”

Damn. Questions. He didn’t want to lie, but avoiding the truth wasn’t exactly dishonest, was it?

\- “I’m afraid not. He’d never join me to a club anyhow.” He really hoped he didn’t sound nervous.

\- “True. He’d want to stay at home. By the way, did you speak to him after dinner? He ran off quickly. Neither Jace or I managed to speak to him. He seemed upset and you know my brother, never talks about anything.”

Tricky, Magnus couldn’t tell if she knew and was playing him or if she really was clueless and curious. Avoiding the truth in this case would automatically make him a liar so he couldn’t say no. But if he said yes…

\- “Magnus?”

\- “Ah, we spoke. Barely. You know your brother. But he’s not here, hence why I would want your company going out.” He really hoped sh-

\- “Did he say anything? I’ve never seen him say something to our parents and then just take off.”

 

 

**Crap.**

 

 

He sighed. He couldn’t NOT tell her now.

\- “We had a disagreement it would seem. So I’m afraid I’m not sure what’s going on in that pretty head of his.” Well, it wasn’t a complete lie.

\- “What did my brother do this time?”

Magnus still couldn’t tell if she knew or not. It was like she knew something was wrong, he could tell in her voice. But he had no idea if that was due to him and Alexander or Alexander and their parents.

\- “Let’s just say your brother needs to learn how to express himself better. And as lovely as it was hearing your voice, as always, I must go. I have other calls to make.”

He hoped he didn’t sound too rude as he hung up. But he did not want to argue with another Lightwood this evening. He wanted to go out, he wanted to get really drunk and not remember tonight and it was already getting pass the time where he would normally be close to halfway as drunk as he wanted to get. But he didn’t want to go out alone.

 

 

He glanced down on his screen, he still had his favorite grumpy person. He wouldn’t dance with him and he would probably sit and make fun of him… But at least he wouldn’t object to getting drunk. And Magnus was sure he wouldn’t have any plans tonight. At least he hoped so as he heard a grumpy voice picking up.

\- “Dear Fell, have I not told you it’s impossible to hear what you say when you mumble like that?”

\- “The hell do you want Bane?”

Magnus smiled, some things would never change.

\- “I was calling to inform you to meet me outside Pandemonium in an hour. Please be on time as I cannot get you in otherwise and I will not wait outside.”

\- “Why would I want to go out?” He did sound unusually grumpy. Maybe he’d been asleep?

\- “Alcohol is on me. Be there in an hour.” Magnus hung up. He had to get ready. He was aiming for extra sparkly tonight.

 

 

An hour and 20 minutes later he arrived outside the club and immediately spotted his friend.

\- “Evening old frie-“

\- “I’ve been waiting for 40 minutes Bane! You said an hour.”  Ragnor was clearly unhappy.

\- “Darling, looking this good” He gestured towards himself, “sometimes takes time and should not be rushed. Now come, I’m freezing.” He started walking pass the line and straight for the entrance, skipping ahead wouldn’t be a problem. It never was. He was Magnus Bane.

Once inside they got his favorite table, because of course. And if anyone else had been sitting there they were now without a table because everyone damn well knew who it really belonged to. It was Magnus' favorite spot in his favorite club and he sighed delightedly as he sunk down in the familiar couch with his favorite drink. He’d actually missed this. He’d not been out as much since he and Alexander got together.

It felt nice being back, he could almost feel like himself again. As long as he ignored that something, someone, was missing hard enough. Which of course he told his friend, the being nice to be back part, not the other. The music was good, people were dancing and the drinks kept coming, Magnus made sure of that. And if they made him more and more drunk and made his friend shut up, then even better.

 

 

A couple of hours later and he sank back down next to his friend after, unsurprisingly, unsuccessfully finding someone good enough to dance with. He had another drink in his hand and he was just about to sip it when;

\- “So what happened this time Bane?”

Oh right, grumpy voice. Magnus almost forgot.

\- “What ever do you mean old friend?”

\- “Why aren’t you shacking up with tall dark and handsome tonight?”

Was everyone going to question him tonight? Did he have a sign telling people to ask him about Alexander on his forehead?

\- “Because I wanted to go out Fell. It isn’t unheard of me being in a club you know.” He had a sip of his drink, hoping Ragnor would drop it.

\- “You two have been attached by the hip, or other parts of the body, since you met. Yet tonight green eyes wonder is nowhere to be seen.”

Magnus didn’t know if he should be offended or annoyed.

\- “I thought this one would last longer Bane. But you surprised me once again.” His friend continued.

\- “What are you talking about?”

\- “Shame really. This one seemed good for you, he shall be remembered.” Ragnor was about to toast to what he’d said but Magnus stopped him.

\- “Listen Fell, I have no idea what you’re on about. I thought we were having a nice night out.”

\- “Please, you always do this. You meet someone new and they become your entire world for a while before you come to your senses and push them away. You always push them away Bane. I’d hoped this time would be different, that you’d open up and let your walls down.”

Magnus could only look at his friend.

\- “I think you’ve had too much Fell.” Magnus said as he reached for his friends’ drink.

But Ragnor pulled away. “I mean it Magnus. When are you going to trust in another person?”

So Ragnor was on first name basis. He must be worse off than Magnus initially thought.

\- “If you’re not careful it’ll only be the two of us left.” His friend continued as he emptied his drink.

Magnus was horrified, and angry. Why the hell was Ragnor talking as if Alexander was no longer his? Magnus suddenly felt the need to defend Alexander, his Alexander. His swee- Oh right, Magnus was angry at Alexander. He must have momentarily forgotten. Still,

\- “We’ve not broken up…” He sank further down, “Yet.” He had no idea why he had to add that last part, but he felt the truth to it as it was said. “ _screw this_ ” resurfaced in his mind. Alexander had left and Magnus had absolutely no idea where he was.

\- “Are you sure?” His idiot drunk friend asked.

\- “Of course.”

\- “Huh…” His friend said and shrugged.

This got to Magnus.

\- “What do you mean “huh”?” Who the hell did Ragnor think he was? Telling Magnus about his own damn relationship. He was Magnus freaking Bane, he knew what’s what in his own damn life.

\- “It just seemed as if...-“ Ragnor started.

\- “As if what?” Magnus wanted to know.

\- “Have you talked to him about it?” His friend asked to which Magnus could only answer with a _look._

\- “Of course I haven’t! Why else would I be here without him and with you!?” If he raised his voice it was simply an effect of the alcohol.

\- “Don’t mess this up Bane.” Was all his friend said before he leaned back and fell asleep.

Magnus could only watch his friend. Well, he was of no use anymore. Although, he might’ve had a point, perhaps Magnus should talk to Alexander, or try to. Because he sure as hell didn’t want to end up alone with his grumpy friend.


	30. Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're slow, okay? We all love them, but they're slow as fuck. 
> 
> But but, I really like the ending of this chapter and I really hope you do aswell :3

Magnus glared angrily at his sleeping friend, mainly because it was easier than admit that he’d been right, but also because who the hell falls asleep in a club? He sighed, he still wanted to get beyond drunk but now he couldn’t. Stupid Fell and his stupid drunken words. But of course his friend was right, Magnus knew that.

He tilted his head in thought. It would be so easy to continue drinking, find someone who could occupy his thoughts and move on. Perhaps not easy, but definitely easier than admitting that maybe, possibly, he’d overreacted and that maybe, possibly, he shouldn’t have asked Alexander to leave.

Alexander… His stunningly handsome Alexander. Magnus sighed again, what he wouldn’t give to be in Alexanders head right now. He wanted desperately to know what was going on in that beautiful head.

As always when he started thinking about Alexander his thoughts went straight into the gutter, how could they not though? Magnus closed his eyes for a moment and could clearly see Alexander only wearing a towel, just like he had merely hours earlier, back in Magnus’ own bedroom. He wished he could magically turn back time and be back in that moment. He’d act so differently now than he had then.

He smiled to himself despite everything. It was so easy for him to forget everything going on around him when he just thought of Alexander, just of them. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, suddenly not appreciating it as much. It wasn’t the same if he didn’t have Alexander.

His friend had been right about everything, Alexander had turned into his entire world. He had turned into one of _those_ people, one of those people who dropped everything in their life and disappeared into their new relationship. But truth be told, he didn’t want it any other way. Alexander had changed him, or, being with Alexander had made him change. And it was for the better.

He couldn’t even bring himself to finish the drink in front of him. He knew he needed to talk to Alexander, or rather, listen to him. Let Alexander talk for a change. But he couldn’t do that as long as he was this drunk. He glanced over at his friend again before waking him up. He had to help Fell get home. As tempting as it was to just leave him there, he’d never hear the end of it. An hour later and Magnus fell into his own bed, barely hitting the pillows before he fell asleep.

 

 

There was a horrible sound waking him up. Magnus wanted to kill it and tried drowning it out by hiding under his pillows but it wasn’t working. He cursed to himself as he sat up, cursing again when he felt exactly how hung over he was. He squinted, it was far too bright for his eyes, in search for that awful sound. When he found it, coming from his phone, he cursed again. He remembered placing his phone, with the alarm set, on the other side of his room so he’d be forced to get out of the bed to turn it off. He also remembered he’d thought it’d been a great idea before he’d fallen asleep last night, now he didn’t agree. So he cursed himself.

Once he’d finally managed to turn that agonizing sound off he looked at his screen. It was a picture of him and Alexander. They were both dressed up and ready for a party, Magnus smiling into the camera with Alexander behind him, stuffing his face with food. The picture made him smile. Capturing Alexander in a picture was rare, but he had managed to get quite a few.

He cursed again, louder, as he remembered exactly why he’d fooled himself to get out of bed despite drinking last night. He hurried into the bathroom, he had to get ready. He had to talk to Alexander as fast as possible. So today he only showered and put on whatever clothes he got his hands on the fastest. Skipping make-up, glitter and accessories altogether. On his way out he sniggered to himself, he’d never thought he’d see the day where anything was more important than glitter.

He stopped by his favorite coffee shop on the way, needing the caffeine more than ever. Hoping it would help his head ache at least a little. He wondered if he should bring coffee for Alexander as well but shook his head, Alexander had most likely been up for hours already. Magnus wasn’t even sure if he was welcome so he’d feel silly if he stood there with coffee on top of that.

Even though he wanted to talk to Alexander as soon as possible he couldn’t help but start dragging his feet behind on the way over. The last he’d heard from Alexander was “screw this”, Magnus flinched by just the thought of those words, so maybe Alexander didn’t even want to see him. But, in the end Magnus wanted to see Alexander and in this case Magnus was more than happy to be selfish and would do what he wanted. But he was unsure of how to start the conversation.

How do you start a conversation up with someone you’d basically thrown out the day before? Magnus rarely felt bad about anything he’d done, but he did about this. He’d regretted the words as soon as he’d uttered them. He might’ve been very angry and insulted, but he never ever wanted Alexander to actually leave. So he was back at his main question, how do you start up a conversation with someone you’d basically thrown out? _Hey, I know I threw you out but I regret that and I’m selfish and wanted to see you?_ Like Alexander would accept that. His coffee disappeared way too quick and Alexanders’ apartment building approached faster than he was ready for.

Maybe he could just stand outside for a while? But maybe Alexander would see him and think him an already bigger idiot. He mentally shook himself, this was ridiculous. He was ridiculous. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. He just wanted him and Alexander to be, well, them. Without anything or anyone to mess things up.

He was Magnus freaking Bane. He could do this. He took a deep breath and quickly walked inside, making his way up to Alexanders’ floor and knocked on the door before he could talk himself out of it. He couldn’t care if Alexander didn’t want to see him, he needed to see his boyfriend and he needed them to fix whatever they needed to fix.

It took a while before anyone opened the door, enough time to make Magnus wonder if this had been such a great idea. But he forced himself to stay, be patient. He imagined he’d have to be very patient all day, might as well start now. His line of thought were quickly interrupted as the door opened and he laid eyes on the most handsome person he’d ever seen and it felt like years since he’d laid eyes on him.

\- “M-Magnus..?”

Oh that wonderful voice.

\- “What are you doing here?”

Magnus didn’t know if he should frown or smile. There was a slight panic in Alexanders’ eyes.

\- “I’m here to see you of course.” He ignored the pang in his chest. They had to fix things even if it hurt.

Magnus swore that he tried to restrain from touching Alexander, but he just couldn’t. Everything was just better when they were close. He didn’t want things to be awkward and distant, so he took it upon himself to close the distance. And if he happened to lay hands on Alexander and feel that strong body hiding underneath the fabric it was just a happy coincidence.

He could stand this close to Alexander forever and just marvel in the way they fit against one another but eventually he noticed that his precious Alexander didn’t say anything. He hadn’t pushed Magnus away so that was on the plus side, but Magnus at least thought he’d say something. He tilted his head up in hopes of catching Alexanders’ eyes, hoping to read him somehow, but Alexander looked deep in thought and as usual Magnus had no idea what went on in that head.

\- “Alec, what’s taking so long?” A cold voice sounded through the hallway and footsteps approached quickly.

Magnus barely had time to frown before Alexander sprang into action and turned around quickly, turning his back towards him, almost as if shielding him.  

\- “ _Alec?_ We were in the middle of a very important conversation.” The voice carried on as it got closer. “What are you doing? And _who_ is this?” Magnus could hear the disdain dripping from that cold voice.

Magnus looked over his boyfriends shoulder, wanting to see who clearly disapproved of him this time. He could tell distain even in his sleep and knew how to handle it even if he was hungover.

 

* * *

 

When Alec awoke he didn’t leave his bed for half an hour, he just laid there, staring up into the ceiling and went over everything that had happened last night. He wondered how everything could go so wrong. He hated the impact his parents still had in his life despite basically not being in it. He knew why though, of course he did, it was because of his own fears.

It hadn’t really been that big of a problem when it just affected him but things were different now. He could deal with his parents, but the thought of them messing things up for Magnus agitated him, Magnus didn’t deserve that. Sadly, he also knew the solution for that. He’d have to remove himself from Magnus’ life so his parents couldn’t affect Magnus. There was just one issue, he didn’t want to.

Once he’d finally gotten himself out of bed and managed to shower and was busy stuffing his face with breakfast his brother had found him. And of course Jace had noticed him not really paying attention to anything but his own thoughts, called him out on it. It’d started awkward but Jace had reminded him of last night, how he needed to talk to someone. So Alec had given in and told Jace how he felt about their parents affecting Magnus’ life, the solution and his unwillingness to let Magnus go.

\- “So don’t.” Jace had looked straight at him with a serious expression.

Alec hadn’t known what to say or what to start with. There were so many reasons as to why he should let Magnus go.

\- “This is serious, isn’t it Alec?” Jace asked.

Alec could only nod. Of course it was. Magnus meant more to him than anyone else. He’d never experienced this feeling before.

\- “So don’t let him go.”

\- “You know what our parents can do Jace, I can’t put Magnus through that.”

\- “We’ll be there, Izzy and I. You know that right? You’ll always have us.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, he knew his siblings loved him. He’d sort of always known they’d do anything for him the same way he’d do for them but to hear his always overly confident and cocky brother say it in a serious manner still came as a surprise.

Jace was about to say something else when they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other, they weren’t expecting someone today. Whoever it was knocked again, harder. As Jace went to answer the door Alec leaned back, thoughts whirling around. Could he really tell his parents off? The thought wasn’t as difficult now that he knew his siblings would back him up, it was almost tempting. He didn’t get further in his thoughts though once he noticed who had been knocking on their door.

\- “Mother.”

\- “Alec.”

They were all silent. Jace and Alec staring at each other as their mother looked around. Their mother had never visited their apartment before so Alec wasn’t exactly sure what to do.

\- “I just came by to continue our talk from last night.” She started and Alec felt a cold spread in his chest. “How did the studying go?”

Studying? Alec fought to keep his mask on. “Oh, uh, it went well.”

His mother nodded. “Good. Have you spoken to your girlfriend about dinner?”

He glanced over at his brother, hoping the rising panic didn’t show, but his brother looked as lost as he felt.

\- “Uh, no. I haven’t.” It wasn’t a lie.

\- “You should, today, we expect you two to be there. Your father and I are only here for a week, the sooner we are introduced the better.”

Alec had no idea what to say, he had a hard time understanding how someone came over for a conversation like this on a Sunday morning and looked so casual about it. He noticed Jace walking over to sit down next to him, clearly taking his side, it calmed him down.

\- “Will you talk to her today?” His mother carried on.

Alec silently counted to ten. This was beyond ridiculous.

\- “No.”

His mothers’ eyebrows shot up, “What do you mean, _no?_ ”

\- “I don’t have a girlfriend.” He was starting to sweat, maybe he could just tell her he’d lied last night and wasn’t seeing anyone?

\- “Well then, your father and I shall introduce you to a few candidates.”

Candidates? His mother made this seem like just another business meeting. How could they not see that his life was on the line here? He didn’t want to meet these people, he didn’t even want to join their parents after he’d graduated. Hell, he didn’t know what he wanted, but it wasn’t the same as his parents wanted for him.

He glanced over to Jace but wished he hadn’t. Jace looked as if it was enough, as if he wanted Alec to say something. He looked over at his mother, who looked just as calm as usual, as she talked on and on about how lovely they girls seemed, what they’d do, how much they looked forward to meeting him. He couldn’t help the frown, he should have known his parents had prepared for this for months.

If his parents set him up with someone he was sure he’d have to fake even liking the person. Anyone who could agree to a set up like this was bound to be too different from Alec for them to ever get along. Sure, he could see the advantages if he were to remove his own will and feelings. But since meeting Magnus so much had changed, he had changed. He’d been introduced into a life where it was okay to do things for yourself and enjoy them, he didn’t want that ripped away now.

He could see his mother talking, see her gestures. He saw Jace trying to keep a straight face, but he wasn’t listening. The more he watched his mother talk the more he could see himself loosing anything worth living for.

\- “Alec? Alec! Are you even listening?” His mothers’ cold voice brought him back. “Have you even heard anything I’ve said?” She looked angry.

Alec didn’t know what to say. No, he hadn’t been listening. His mother knew this, but she just had to ask anyway. Alec was saved by another knock on the door. Glancing over at Jace, who nodded, he turned around to get the door just as he heard Jace started talking to their mother. He thought yesterday had been bad, turns out today would be worse.

\- “M-Magnus..?”

He froze. This could not be happening, not right now.

\- “What are you doing here?”

\- “I’m here to see you of course.”

Angel how Alec loved that voice. But this was not the time. He knew he needed to talk to Magnus, they had to talk about everything no matter how unpleasant it would be. He owed Magnus to at least try put words on his feelings.

Warm and soft hands on his shoulders interrupted his thoughts and he glanced down at Magnus as said man stepped closer and those hands ran down to his chest. Angel, he smelled so good. And Alec couldn’t help but notice the lack of, well, everything. Magnus wore no make-up, no glitter and the clothes looked thrown on and something about the shirt looked off. It didn’t look like any of the other shirts Magnus would usually wear, it looked too big. Then it hit him that Magnus had _his_ shirt on. A shirt he’d left at Magnus’ loft.

He had to look away, stare at the wall over Magnus’ shoulder to calm himself down. Seeing Magnus without his entire attire always made things to his imagination but seeing Magnus wearing his shirt made it all even worse. And this was so not the time to think about _those_ things.

When he heard his mothers’ voice from inside he panicked. He would not let his mother destroy Magnus. Magnus was too precious for his parents to ever come near. He would do what he could to protect his boyfriend, even if it meant giving up everything for himself. So he turned around, facing his mother as she approached, putting himself between his mother and Magnus.

But it was too late, his mother had already, of course, spotted Magnus and was clearly not liking what she was seeing as she demanded an explanation. “…and _who_ is this?”

He could feel Magnus tense up behind him, as if preparing to speak. He felt the panic rise, Magnus would never fit into the life his parents had planned for him so it wouldn’t matter what he said. He could see his mother was about to say something as well and he just didn’t want to know what that could possibly be. He knew he had to say something to prevent this from making things worse. So he spoke the first thing that came to mind.

\- “ **Enough.** ”


	31. Really truly enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :'D

\- “ **Enough.** ”

He felt Magnus hold his breath behind him, he watched his mother glare at him and he vaguely noticed Jace standing a few feet behind their mother.

\- “Alec,” His mother started.

\- “I said _enough_.” His pulse was racing, his heart beating so violently he was sure everyone could hear it. “I think you should leave mother.” He held his breath, awaiting the storm he knew was coming.

\- “What’s the meaning of this Alec? I’m simply here to talk about your future. We need to start planning.” His mother sounded enraged. “We need to introduce you to potential w-“

He couldn’t stand his mother even finishing that sentence in front of Magnus.

\- “I’m gay.”

The words were out before he could process them. He hadn’t exactly planned on telling his parents. Distance himself from them perhaps, live his life as far away from them as possible. But he couldn’t take the words back and when he felt Magnus let out a slow breath and place a gentle hand to the small of his back he didn’t want them taken back.

\- “YOU’RE _WHAT_?” His mother screeched.

Alec tried not to flinch as he tried deciding if to snort at his mothers’ ridiculous behavior or fear for his life, he didn’t know what to say either so he remained where he was. If he reached behind himself to take hold of Magnus’ hand no one could blame him really. He didn’t have to worry about what to say for long though.

\- “No, Alec listen to me. I’ve noticed your… disinterest in girls,” his mother started in her cold angry voice, “but you just have to put yourself out there, you just haven’t met the right one yet.” She continued. “We’ll help you find someone,” She looked up and Alec spotted the disgust in her eyes as his mother looked at Magnus. “Someone good, someone to make your forget about this… _distraction_.” She gestured towards the man standing behind him. “Someone who will make you forget about this rebellious phase of yours and who will make you into the man we know you can be. Someone who won’t pull you down with their… _perversion_.”

And just like that all fears he’d held on to for all those years melted away and he felt a strange sense of cold calm mixed with a scalding fury. It was like everything around him slowed down and he could take in the entire situation from another perspective. He could see his brother with arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head at their mother. His mother, insulting and threatening the one person who meant everything to him. But most of all, he sensed Magnus behind him. The warm hand on his back, the gentle squeeze of fingers against his own, the slightly picked up breathing telling him Magnus was upset but hiding it and he realized once and for all that he’d truly just had enough.

He stepped aside, pulling Magnus with but keeping him behind himself, focusing on that welcome fury as he spoke to his mother, not caring the slightest if he interrupted her.

 

\- “Leave.”

 

There was no need to say anything else. He had nothing else to say to her.

His mother stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. He met her gaze straight on, refusing to budge. He noticed Jace coming closer, standing to his side. He watched his mother break eye contact and glare between himself and Jace.

\- “Jace, please. Listen to me. Be the reasonable one.” She tried, “Surely you can see that nothing good can come of this. How can you not see the problem here?”

\- “If you have a problem with this, I suggest you deal with it.” His brothers’ voice was firm.

If their mother hadn’t been trying to ruin his life right now Alec would have hugged his brother. But as it was he simply stood, waiting for and needing this moment to end. Their mother glared daggers at both of them before her gaze turned into disgust as she once again looked at Magnus before she finally gathered her things and left.

As soon as the door shut behind her Alec released the breath he’d apparently been holding and sagged. It was as if all air just left him and the anger disappeared with his mother. He closed his eyes and tried to just focus on breathing slowly.

He felt a familiar gentle hand snake its’ way up his back and rest at the back of his neck, fingers softly playing with his hair and he leaned into the touch. He felt the warmth emitting from Magnus and he wanted nothing else but bury himself in it and ignore the rest of the world. He figured he was probably allowed to crumble at least a little for once.

\- “You did it Alec!”

He winced at his brothers’ words.

Alec watched his brother and managed a smile. He didn’t really feel like smiling right now but his brother seemed so excited, he only hoped it looked at least somewhat genuine. He stood still, not managing to move just yet as his brother patted his shoulder.

 

 

\- “We need to tell Iz.”

Alec could only nod, lost for words.

\- “In case mother tries to talk to her. She should know. That okay Alec?” His brother asked.

Alec nodded again and luckily his brother seemed to understand as he smiled gently before grabbing what he needed and headed for the door.

\- “I’ll leave you guys alone for a while.” Alec remained where he was and could only watch as Jace spoke to Magnus. “But Izzy will probably want to come over later and talk to you. But I’ll try give you a couple of hours.”

Alec watched his brother leave and cleared his throat, knowing he should probably say something to Magnus who was still standing behind him, whose hand hadn’t left him once during everything. But two gentle arms circled his waist and was quickly followed by a warm chest to his back and he forgot all about talking and just leaned back into Magnus, finally allowing himself to relax.

 

 

Alec had no idea how long they stood in the hallway, him trying to gather himself and wrap his head around everything and Magnus just holding him, supporting him.

\- “I’m _so_ proud of you Alexander.”

He took a deep breath and turned around, suddenly needing to lay eyes on the man behind him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him as close as possible. He silently waited for the panic to arrive but it never did. The calm he’d felt before remained, turning warmer the longer he held Magnus and he knew he’d done the right thing. He knew he’d never regret what he’d said today.

\- “Really _Alexander_ , you never cease to amaze me.”

Alec couldn’t help the small smile and pulled away slightly, gazing down at his boyfriend. Once again Alec was struck by the lack of everything on Magnus, but blow away anyway. He couldn’t help run his hands through Magnus’ hair or down his back, truly enjoying Magnus wearing his shirt. If he’d known Magnus looked this good in his clothing he would’ve left much more of his clothes at Magnus’ loft.

\- “What’s going on in that head of yours?” That wonderful voice mused. It was almost a whisper despite them being alone. It made Alec smirk.

\- “I was just thinking that you look really hot in my shirt.” He knew Magnus would figure it out eventually, might as well tell the truth.

\- “Are you perving on my shirt again Alexander?” It was almost a purr.

\- “It’s my shirt Magnus.” He took a step closer, forcing Magnus up against the wall behind them.

\- “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Alec could hear the smug grin and decided to wipe it away by finally kissing his boyfriend. _His Magnus._ Wearing his shirt.

He was met by little resistance and pressed closer, completely addicted to the little noises Magnus made. Relishing in the feel of Magnus’ firm body against his own, the arms moving up over his shoulder to wrap around his neck to keep him in place. As if he ever planned on leaving. Magnus was his and now there was nothing holding him back anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had been offended and ready to speak up for himself when Alexanders’ mother spoke about him, he had been relieved when Alexander had spoken up and defended them both. He’d been scared of losing his boyfriend when said boyfriends’ mother refused to leave, he’d also been scared for Alexanders’ sake. He’d been stunned when Alexander had uttered those three words to his mother and he’d been unbelievably proud of his boyfriend.

Magnus had been extremely happy for his boyfriends’ sake. Then he’d been worried about his boyfriends’ wellbeing after them being left alone. Then he’d been confused, relieved again, but confused when his boyfriend had turned on him and pressed him to the wall. He’d been surprised when Alexander reacted the way he did to the outfit he was sporting. But most of all Magnus found himself extremely pleased and turned on. Alexander standing up for himself was the sexiest thing Magnus had ever seen.

But as surprised and pleased as he was, he worried. As much as he wanted Alexander, he worried that maybe they had to just sit down and talk about what had just happened, maybe attacking each other wasn’t the smartest move. Which he tried to convey, he really did, but when Alexander just looked at him with that blunt look and ignored him before attacking his mouth again he dropped it. He wasn’t going to prevent Alexander from pressing closer or rubbing that delicious body against his. It was selfish of him to think about his own pleasure after what Alexander had gone through, but he was okay with that.

He snaked his fingers into that black mess Alexander called hair and twisted his fingers into it, it was a lot softer than it looked, and adored the grunt it earned him. He felt Alexanders’ hands run down his back and rest on the swell of his ass and smirked against his boyfriends’ lips. He’d not cared about the clothes he put on earlier but that didn’t seem to matter to Alexander. He felt Alexanders’ hands squeeze and rub slowly and couldn’t help but push back against them. He’d learned that he couldn’t control his traitorous body when it came to his gorgeous boyfriend.

But as soon as he got into it Alexander pulled away. If he failed to hold back a whiny groan he would never admit to it. But Alexander just smirked at him and pulled him with into his bedroom so Magnus really couldn’t complain since those large hands quickly found their way back onto his body and he found himself pushed back onto the spacious bed.

He relaxed once his back hit the soft mattress and looked up at Alexander, looking for any signs of discomfort or uncertainty but quickly found himself distracted as Alexander pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped the offending garment to the floor. In the back of his head Magnus decided he should make a rule preventing Alexander from wearing shirts back at his loft.

He reached out for his boyfriend, wanting to lay hands on that fit body, needing to feel it against his own and barely managed to hold back a moan as Alexander was pressing him down into the mattress with that wonderful body of his and kissed him hard. His hands quickly found purchase on Alexanders’ shoulders to keep him close as Alexanders’ hands found their way between them to undo his jeans and tug them down forcefully. Magnus quickly raised his lower body to assist, he agreed with the low grunt Alexander made, there needed to be a lot less clothes, and fast.

Magnus slid his hands down his boyfriends back, hooking fingers to the sweats he was wearing and started pushing them down, relishing in the feel of Alexanders’ skin under his palms. Alexander pushed off quickly to remove the last of their clothing and Magnus could do nothing but enjoy the view.

Magnus was about to grin at his eager boyfriend as Alexander came back to bed and leaned over him but warm oily fingers had him moaning in surprise. He heard a low chuckle and looked up at Alexander, his hands gripping at the back of Alexanders’ neck and pulled the man down over himself, needing to feel those lips against his own again.

Magnus felt a familiar tongue slipping past his lips at the same time as slick fingers made their way inside him and could do nothing but open up and welcome the intrusions. He hooked one arm around Alexanders’ shoulders and met his tongue with his own as he slipped his other hand down between them to stroke that lovely cock he was starting to get desperate for. Alexander groaned into his mouth and he twisted his grip, running a thumb over the leaking slit to get better friction. He was rewarded with another long finger and couldn’t help but push back against it.

Magnus bit Alexanders’ lip before the man could say anything about how eager he was and stopped stroking the throbbing cock between them, reaching down to push Alexanders’ hand away. He needed something bigger than fingers.

Alexander pulled away slightly, looking down at him as he moved into place and the look Magnus received would have made him come if he’d already have Alexander inside him. He felt Alexander flex and the stretch made him take a deep breath as Alexander slid home.

He reached up for his boyfriend and pulled him down for another kiss, hooking his legs over Alexanders hips to draw him in as close as he possibly could and cursed as Alexander started to move. Alexander pulled up just slightly and looked down at him as one of those large hands placed on his thigh and Magnus could do nothing but moan as Alexander added more of his weight behind each thrust.

He let his hands wander down Alexanders’ front, rubbing against hard and moving muscles, enjoying the warmth above and in him. Alexanders’ gaze never wandered and Magnus quickly got lost in those burning hazels.

Magnus lost track of time, not that he cared, this was where he belonged. But when Alexander changed his angle Magnus was unable to hold back and leaned up, crashing his mouth to Alexanders’ and slipped a hand down to take himself in hand. And when Alexander sped up he couldn’t help the needy moans that escaped him as he was pushed over the edge and came hard between them.

He looked up at Alexander through half hooded eyes as the man continued sliding home, the sounds of skin slapping against skin making him shiver in delight before Alexander grunted in the dirtiest way Magnus knew and came inside him.

He felt his legs sliding down Alexanders’ sides as the man moved to lay down beside him, strong arms quickly surrounding him. Magnus couldn’t help the sappy smile and nuzzled his face into his boyfriends’ neck.

Magnus closed his eyes and just focused on how warm Alexanders’ skin felt against his, they were both sweaty but Magnus was more than fine with that. He sighed happily and relaxed further, listening to Alexander breathe.

That’s when Magnus remembered why he’d even showed up at Alexanders’ apartment in the first place.

\- “I’m sorry.” He hoped he didn’t sound as pathetic as he felt.

He felt Alexander move and a hand absentmindedly rubbed at his back.

\- “For what?”

Magnus smiled, he loved Alexanders’ voice. But Alexanders’ voice after sex was on his top 10 list.

\- “For kicking you out yesterday.” He felt himself tense up slightly, afraid of the answer.

But the hand never stopped moving on his back and he found himself slowly relaxing again.

\- “It’s okay Magnus. We both said stupid things.”

\- “Yeah. We did.”

\- “Can we talk about this later?”

Magnus nodded at first. He could agree to that. They needed to talk about a lot of things, he was still hurt about what Alexander had said but too comfortable to move. He wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer before Alexanders’ siblings would be back. “Promise?” He couldn’t help to make sure.

He heard the smile in Alexanders’ answer. “Promise.”

Magnus let his hand run down Alexanders’ side slowly. He would do whatever he could to make things better. He needed Alexander in his life.

 

 

He felt Alexander squeeze him gently and smiled.

\- “We’re going to be fine Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank for all of your support and most of all patience. I had this story planned out in a completely different way but didn't really like the result and had to re-think everything. Hence why it's taken me so long to complete it and it actually makes me a little sad to leave these two silly men behind. I never expected so many people to read my work and I have to admit I have this huge silly smile on my face when I write this.  
> Chances are, I will do oneshots based on these two.  
> There's already one on the way :3 
> 
> I will probably stick to smaller stories for a while though. xD  
> Or wait until I have finished the entire story before posting all the chapters. Well, we'll see c': 
> 
> There has been some people asking if I write prompts and I'd love to :3  
> Just contact me on **Tumblr**!  
> [ Amifallwasalreadtytaken. ](http://amifallwasalreadytaken.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ANYHOW.  
>  **Thank you all!**


End file.
